


He's Not Mine

by fanfics_she_wrote



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And lavender i guess, Basically fred, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Hogwarts, Post-War, been in my drafts for centuries, have mercy this is my first ao3 fanfic, i dont know, its like 2 years old tho, okay not everyone, some kind of baby project story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 79,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfics_she_wrote/pseuds/fanfics_she_wrote
Summary: Three kids flop a potion and someone has to look after the resultAlso people didn't die because that's sad





	1. An accident produces a rather peculiar result

**Author's Note:**

> Well, so I don't know if this is a good one to start my AO3 journey with, but here goes I guess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione curses a lot, which is somehow more frightening than the result of a botched potion.

Again, the three students stood in front of the heavy oak doors. They were open, but again, the three of them still stood, staring up at the castle in awe. 

"It looks the same," Harry Potter whispered.

"Yeah, mate . . . but does it _feel_ the same?"

Hermione tore her eyes from a miniscule crack in a tile to look up at Ron Weasley. "It's never going to feel the same. Never."

Harry shrugged. "Maybe so, but I am starving and I'm pretty sure the food is still heavenly."

At this, smiles wormed their way onto the faces of the trio as they took their first steps back into Hogwarts and walked leisurely to the Great Hall.

* * *

"You're late," Professor Slughorn observed as five figures walked into his class a few weeks later -- for nearly the tenth time. He didn't have the heart to scold anyone. The empty seats were a constant reminder of the students that had been lost in the war and it had become too much for the professors to bear. It was for this reason that all four houses found themselves being taught together. 

"Sorry, Professor," Hermione said, in the front of the group, "we overslept." She gestured to the four girls behind her; Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Fay Dunbar and Eloise Midgen. Professor Slughorn nodded and gestured for them to take their seats. Hermione's gaze fell on her best friends but they had paired themselves up with Seamus Finnegan. Understandably, Hermione moved to the bench furthest from the group.

Of course, Lavender followed close behind. Since she'd saved the girl's life, Lavender had spent every possible moment near Hermione. The two girls sat at an empty desk which would soon receive a third member when the door opened to allow four Slytherins to enter. 

"Sorry, Professor," Blaise Zabini said at the front, "we had to _drag_ Goyle's sorry arse out of bed." He gestured to Gregory Goyle, who stood between a very bored Theodore Nott and and very pissed Draco Malfoy. "He didn't want to come," Blaise added. 

There were a few laughs as Goyle blinked lazily at the professor. Hermione was certain the boy had attempted to drink his nightmares away. She didn't blame him. Of course, she hadn't reached that level  and she hoped to never, but she understood his need to forget. After all, she may not have become an alcoholic, but she was fairly certain the Dreamless Sleep Potion wasn't meant for nightly usage.

"I hope Blaise joins us," Lavender whispered.

"I hope _none_ of them do," Hermione muttered, stirring their potion.

"Well, one of them have to. It's three to a desk and there's four of them." Lavender pointed out that there was only one empty desk remaining. "I'd rather it be Blaise. He seems most polite." 

"Well, I guess if I had to choose between those four, I'd pay to trade one of then for Blaise. I'd pay double if we ended up with Malfoy. Now, what are we doing again?" 

Lavender peered at their shared textbook. "The ageing potion. Shall I go fetch the leaves we need?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Don't forget, you can't add the worms before the leaves or vice versa. They have to be added together. Just read the footnote."

Hermione studied the page, her eyes taking their time in making their way to the footnote.

_If leaves are added first, potion must be discarded.  
Do not add worms first._

Hermione frowned. _Strange_.

"I'll add the leaves," Lavender said as she returned, "I'm _not_ touching those worms." 

Hermione smiled in amusement as she lifted the board the worms sat on and prepared to drop them in the cauldron. "Ready?" 

As Lavender nodded, Hermione looked to the side and noticed that a certain blond was missing. She said nothing and turned her attention to her task. She did have some choice words when Draco whispered "Boo," between the two girls' heads, startling them both and they let go of their ingredients. She swore him again when they realised the worms had fallen in long before the leaves gently fluttered to rest on the surface of the potion, burning instantly.

"Miss Granger!" Slughorn scolded, ashamed on her behalf at the language she had used, seeing as she was preoccupied with glaring Draco down. Lavender quickly explained what had happened and Slughorn ordered that no one touch the potion. 

Quite suddenly, Hermione have am angry yell and pushed Draco away while he laughed. He stumbled into the table and knocked the cauldron over. Students scrambled onto their desks to avoid the potion. The reddish liquid spread to the front as the door opened and Professor Snape stepped in it. 

Calmly, Slughorn explained the situation. Snape said nothing and waved his wand to clear the mess. "No damage done," he said in his nasally voice, "I merely came to speak with Mr Potter, if you don't mind."

Curious, Harry followed Snape out of the classroom. Hermione figured Snape had found it within himself to offer Harry some gratitude for the life-saving Harry had done. Slughorn addressed his class. 

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, the two of you will serve detention tonight with Professor Snape after your last class. Mr Malfoy, for your unacceptable behaviour and Miss Granger for your utterly inappropriate language. I shall remind Professor Snape before your lesson with him." 

The named students sulkily took their seats. Lavender began a whispered conversation with Hermione while Harry and Ron sent their best friend pitiful looks that they hoped conveyed their condolences.

* * *

 To say it was a strange sight would be an understatement.

Professor Snape stood before his class, a smile on his face and --

"Do his eyes look _brighter_?"

"Is that a _happy_ smile?"

"Is that robe _dark gray_? It's not black?"

"Did he _actually_ wash his hair?"

Professor Snape's smile vanished and he sent the student responsible for the last comment a fierce glare. All chatter ceased. With a happy glint in his eye. Professor Snape addressed his class. "Welcome," he said with a happy glint in his eye, "to Defence Against the Dark Arts."

* * *

One by one, the students tricked out of the classroom, some expressing their delight that there had been no mention of practicing the Dark Arts on one another, some excited at the promise of having mastered either Occlumency or Legillimency by the end of the school year. Only Hermione and Draco remained in their seats, glaring daggers at each other. After a bit of silence, a rather nice surprise awaited them.

"Miss Granger . . . Draco . . . if you'd both be so kind as to come forward, I require some . . . assistance." 

Sharing a confused glance, they slowly stood up and made their way forward. The professor sounded les nasally and perhaps younger.

"Now," Snape said, a certain urgency in her voice, "there seems to be some side effects to stepping in Miss Granger's potion."

The pair of them rushed forward as they realised they should have been able to see the professor by now. There, behind the mahogany desk, was a rapidly de-aging young boy who near drowned in Snape's robes. "Madame Pomfery should be able to --" was all he managed before he was just a baby boy looking up at Hermione. "Mama?"

For the second time that day, Hermione swore colourfully. 

 

"Pick it up," Draco whispered to Hermione, "it looks like it's going to start crying."

" _It_ is our Defence Against the Dark Arts professor," Hermione hissed, "and no, I will not."

The baby boy's lip began to tremble. He looked afraid.

"Whatever it is, Granger, it's going to start crying."

Hermione sighed and reached for the child, making sure to wrap him in the discarded cloak as she did so.

"Turn it away from me!" Draco cried, "it might start calling me dad and then we'll have a real problem on our hands!"

"You think this problem isn't real enough?" Hermione snapped, but she turned the child's face away from Draco. She did not want to add the kind of problems Draco was talking about to her list.

"It is real, but not half as bad as people thinking something happened between us."

"Fair enough. You'd be a bad blot on my reputation anyway."

"Excuse me, Granger! How dare you!"

"You are excused. I say we take him straight to Madame Pofmery. Maybe she'll know what to do."

Draco nodded. "Okay, but you're going to need to hide it. We can't have any of the other students starting rumours."

"For Merlin's sake, Malfoy! He's a person. If you aren't going to use his name, call him a him!"

"Whatever. You still need to hide it."

"I can't. I might suffocate him. We'll just have to wait until curfew and then go to the hospital wing."

Draco glanced at the clock on Snape's desk. "Twenty minutes. What's the worst that could happen in twenty minutes?"

* * *

The worst appeared to be slightly painful. Fifteen minutes in, it was clear the child had gone back far enough to be under a year old. Hermione had carefully wrapped him up in the cloak and set him down on the desk. Immediately, he began to wail, and hadn't stopped since. Hermione groaned. "I feel like hurling him at a window."

"I'd help you shut it up but I still don't want it to see my face."

Hermione shrugged. "You're fine over there and I will not blame you for keeping your distance. However, I still feel like hurling him out the window. He broke my silencing charm."

Draco glanced at the clock again. His head was beginning to hurt, and he was sure Hermione's was spinning, seeing as she had to hold him. Putting him down only made him wail louder. They were just thankful the silencing charm on the classroom held. Hermione paced the width of the classroom, the baby's head on her shoulder while she tapped his back gently and rhythmically. The wailing didn't stop. Draco sighed as he stood up. "I'm going to regret this," he muttered. He approached Hermione as she reached his end of the classroom again and held out his hands.

Hermione blinked. "You . . . you'll take him?"

"If that's what it takes to make it shut up, then yes."

Wearily, Hermione handed the baby over, careful to place his head on Draco's shoulder to keep his face hidden from the baby. When Draco realised that only meant the baby would be wailing in his ear, he gave a resigned sigh. In one swift motion, he held the baby in both arms, teary dark eyes staring up at him. The baby's wailing had stopped. Hermione's jaw dropped. "I knew Professor Snape liked you most."

Draco shrugged, tearing his eyes away from the baby. "He's my godfather."

"Oh."

Draco nodded and an awkward silence ensued between them. "It's five minutes past ten, Granger."

Hermione nodded. "Right, let's go."

Almost in a blink, Hermione had her bag over one shoulder and Draco's over the other. He stared at her in bewilderment. "What? I'm not going to make you carry him _and_ your bag. He's kind of heavy. I'm cruel, but not that cruel."

Draco cracked a grin at her joke, but it vanished soon enough. "Let's go."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	2. The wise words of Lavender Brown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yelling matches last less than a minute, Harry becomes The Boy Who Was Disturbed AF and Lavender makes a very good point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my laptop crashed and I've been using my phone. There's something off with the formatting now. Ugh. Can't wait to get it fixed.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

Draco and Hermione shared a glance. Draco suddenly dumped the baby in Madame Pomferey's arms. "That's Professor Snape, and we don't know how to fix it."

Poppy Pomferey eyed the baby in her arms suspiciously. "Do you know how it happened?"

Hermione took a tiny step forward. "We were making an ageing potion with Professor Slughorn and we accidentally dropped the chopped mandrake leaves in before the flobberworms. Professor Snape accidentally stepped in it and about half an hour ago, he turned into _that_."

"Well, why did you wait so long?!" Poppy's expression was one of perplexity.

"We didn't exactly want to walk around the castle with it while students were about," Draco cut in. "Do you know how to fix it?"

Madame Pomferey shook her head. "You'll need to go to St Mungo's for this, dears. Here, I'll get you the password to Professor McGonagall's office." That said, she dumped the sleeping boy in Hermione's arms and left.

"I can't believe you made him sleep," Hermione muttered for the third time.

"I'm evil, not cold-hearted."

Hermione smiled slightly at the joke, but the smile left soon enough. "What if they can't bring Snape back? He thinks I'm his mum!"

"Yes, poor him."

"Shut up . . . But seriously, look at him. He looks younger than he did when I wrapped him up."

Draco peered at the baby. Indeed, he looked a few months younger. Rather quickly, Hermione moved, startling Draco. The baby shifted once and settled back into slumber.

"What was that?"

"If he keeps getting younger, he's going to get to a point where his body can't support his head. I do not want to be the person who snapped baby Snape's neck."

Madame Pomferey returned with a slip of paper before Draco could respond. "Here you go. On your way now, before she retires to bed."

"The cat sleeps?" Draco joked.

"Malfoy!"

 

They walked quite slowly, Hermione taking small, careful steps. "Merlin, Granger, it's a baby, not a dust pile. It's not going to blow away."

Hermione glared at Draco. "I've never held a baby before, Malfoy," she snapped. "At least, not one so young."

Draco rolled his eyes. "At the pace we're going, we'll reach McGonagall's office by morning. Here, give it to me."

Hermione moved away slightly and held the baby closer to her while she eyed Draco suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

Draco rolled his eyes again. "Just give it here, mudblood. I'd like to get my professor back and still sleep a little."

The slur angered Hermione, but she was too worried about their current calamity to do anything about it. "I don't . . . I don't know how to pass him over without dropping him," she admitted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It was easier when he was old enough to support his own bloody head!" Hermione cried defensively.

With a resigned sigh, Draco stepped closer to Hermione.

"I don't bite, Malfoy," she said softly, suddenly aware that the baby in her arms was sleeping.

"No, but you throw a mean punch."

Hermione smiled. "I do, don't I?"

Draco sighed and slipped his hands between Hermione's and the baby, carefully taking him from her. "Merlin, he's so much smaller but still so bloody heavy. Take this for me, please." Balancing the baby with one arm, Draco dropped both their bags from his shoulder to his elbow. Hermione grabbed them quickly.

"How are you holding him? You'll drop him!"

Draco smirked. "I've never dropped anything."

Hermione rolled her eyes as they resumed walking to the Headmisteress's office, much faster than before. "You've dropped your standards. I heard you and Parkinson have a thing going."

Draco rolled his eyes back. "Rumours aren't always to be trusted, Miss Granger. Don't you know that? I wonder, do you and Potter still have that thing from the Triwizard Tournament going on?"

"I see your point, Malfoy."

They stopped before the stone gargoyle. "What's the password again?" Hermione asked.

"Damn, it's in my pocket."

"Can't you reach it? I know you can hold him with one hand."

"I would if it was in this pocket. It's in the one on the other side." Draco gestured to his left with his head. The baby's head rested nicely in the crook of Draco's left elbow. Hermione could see why Draco was unable to reach it.

She gave a resigned sigh of her own before standing in front of Draco and shoving her hand in his pocket.

"Watch out for Snape," Draco warned.

Hermione grabbed the paper and yanked her hand out. "Cabbage puffs," she read off the slip. Behind her, the stone gargoyle moved to give them way.

"Right," Draco said. "Ready to explain this to McGonagall?"

"No?" Hermione tried.

* * *

It had been easy enough to explain their predicament to Professor McGonagall and she allowed them passage through her Floo network to St Mungo's. Hermione had readily agreed to let Draco travel with their de-aged professor, while she carried their bags. Professor McGonagall had said it may take a while and they'd perhaps want to finish their homework while waiting.

They had just finished explaining it to a St Mungo's Healer. The man looked rather stunned. "They didn't prepare me for this kind of thing," he eventually said. "Just wait here and I'll get someone more qualified to speak to you."

The two teenagers nodded and sat down on the chairs lining the wall. "I hate this place," Hermione suddenly said.

"Why?"

"I don't know . . . I just feel like there's so many people with injuries, some with fatal illnesses, some already dead. Ugh, I just hate hospitals in general. Although I have to admit, this is much better than Muggle ones. I mean there's more dangerous diseases to catch here, and there's more strange predicaments, but at the Muggle ones, half the diseases and cases are lethal because they don't have magic to help them. There's a lot more death. I don't know --"

"Granger, calm down. You're rambling."

Hermione closed her mouth and nodded, taking a deep breath. Then, "Do you want me to hold him for a while?"

Draco shook his head. "It's gotten much lighter. I'm fine."

Hermione leaned over the armrest of her chair to gently pull the blanket down from the baby's face. "Godric, he's gotten even younger. If the Healers can't do anything . . . he might just cease to exist."

"Granger . . . do you _want_ to hold it?"

Timidly, Hermione nodded.

"Hold out your arms, like you've got a pile of really big books. Right . . . bend your arms a little more, closer to you, it's much smaller than before. Now lift your right arm slightly higher. Okay, ready?"

Hermione nodded and Draco carefully placed the baby in her arms, his head nestled in the crook of her right elbow, his small body curling up against Hermione.

Draco watched carefully, slightly afraid Hermione might drop the baby. Like she said, he didn't want to be the reason their Defence Against the Dark Arts professor died, especially not after Hero-Complex Potter saved his life.

After a few seconds, a Healer approached them. Draco explained the situation, then took the baby from Hermione to hand to the Healer.

It was a mistake, because the baby woke up as soon as he was placed in the Healer's hands and began his shrill wailing. The Healer tried everything, from gently shushing him, to rocking him, to silencing him, to shoving a dummy in his mouth. Nothing worked.

"May I?" Draco asked.

The Healer handed the baby back to Draco. Hermione watched in stunned surprise as Draco spoke in hushed whispers to the baby and he stopped his crying.

"Mr Malfoy, I think it's best if the two of you don't leave his side."

Draco glanced at Hermione, who shouldered their bags and followed.

* * *

 "I'm afraid it's a bit late. We can't return him to his age instantly. We did manage to stop the de-ageing, he's about the age of a nine month old baby. One of two ways to solve this is to allow him to age normally, maybe find a set of parents who are looking to adopt or will take him in. You could raise him yourself, but you're still in school."

"What's the other option?" Draco asked, seeing as Hermione was slightly distracted by the baby in her arms.

"Administering an ageing potion. In theory, it will clash with the de-aging and return the professor to his age."

"In theory?" Draco repeated.

"Well . . . we haven't had a case like this before. We're usually able to return victims to their ages. I've consulted with various qualified and trusted Healers and we've come to the conclusion that it would be safest to go with option one. Option two is slightly risky and is likely to take roughly a year. You would have to feed him a dosage daily until he returns to normal. We have no idea what missing a dose could do."

"In either case, once he gets to his true age, will he remember his past?"

"If you allow him to naturally age, no. We assume that he will with the ageing potion. The good part is that you may start administering the potion at any time, so you may consult with whomever you wish before you take a decision. Take as long as you need, and owl us when you've decided. We'll owl you what you'll need should you choose the administer the potion."

Draco nodded and the Healer left the room. Draco got Hermione to stand and picked up their bags. He repeated what had been said as they walked towards the fireplaces.  "Granger, did you hear a word?"

Hermione looked up. "Yes. I think we should ask McGonagall. He is a Hogwarts professor, after all."

"Yeah, but what do you think? I for one suggest we go with the ageing potion."

Hermione shrugged. "It's dangerous to try the potion. I mean, if it's simply going to speed up the ageing process, then what's going to happen when he hits his teens? When he decides to throw rebellious fits? Everyone has that point. What if he refuses to take the potion? Who knows what could happen."

"Then what do you suggest?"

Hermione shrugged again. "Allow him to age naturally. I know that's robbing him of his memories . . . but who knows, maybe he'll even be happier."

Draco shrugged. "You have a point. But we can't raise him. First of all, I can't stand you. Don't be offended, it's not like you can stand me either. Second, we've still got to finish school, get jobs, start living. Besides, he's my _godfather_. We can't allow someone to adopt him either --"

"Why not? Why not give him to a family that will love him and care for him?"

Draco sputtered as he tried to find an argument. "He's _my_ godfather."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, you can't raise him. Like you said, still in school."

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"I told you --"

"It was a rhetorical question, bloody hell!"

"You're making a scene," Hermione warned softly.

"I don't care! This is my godfather we're talking about! He might have been some grand scum, but I'm not about to send him off with some strangers who--"

Hermione had had enough. She wasn't going to let Draco scream his lungs out in St Mungo's and wake everyone. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the fireplace.

* * *

Harry Potter had, out of habit, been looking at the Marauders Map. He'd woken from a nightmare and when he realised there was no Hermione to tell him all will be okay, he knew he'd never get back to sleep.

Since May 2nd, Hermione had slept in the same room as Ron and Harry in the Burrow. None of the three could sleep without waking from terrible nightmares, but once they'd seen that both their friends were still safely tucked away, they'd easily go back to bed. Sometimes, their screaming in sleep woke one of the other two up. It was usually Hermione, and she was rather good at getting them back into peaceful slumber. Ron wondered if she was quietly slipping them some of her Dreamless Sleep potions. She assumed it was her little secret, and Ron wasn't about to let her know that he was aware of it

It was on this night when Harry found his eyes drawn to Hermione's name. He'd found it amusing, her colourful language in the Potions classroom. It was new to her. But unfortunately, she'd gotten detention for it. It was nine thirty when he noticed something strange.

Hermione was pacing the classroom, but Snape's banner was right beside hers.

What on earth was going on?

After some time, she stopped moving and Draco's banner approached her. Snape's banner then clung to Draco's.

By five minutes past ten, the three banners were moving towards the Hospital Wing.

Harry stared harder as if that might allow him to see or hear what was going on. Then the three banners left.

Once again, Snape's banner was passed from Hermione's to Draco's. They were in McGonagall's office . . . and then they vanished!

Harry snuck out of the common room and sprinted. He tried every combination of words he could until by chance, he got the password. He sprinted up the stairs.

"Professor! Professor McGonagall!"

"What is it, Mr Potter?" McGonagall shouted when he barreled into her office.

"What's happened to Hermione?"

"Nothing."

"Then, has something happened to Malfoy?"

"Why on earth would you think something's happened?"

Harry hesitated. "Er . . ."

He was saved from answering when the fireplace burned green. They heard Draco before they saw anyone.

"You absolute arse, Hermione Granger!"

"Mind your language, you bastard!"

" _Excuse_ me?!"

The brunette witch and the blonde wizard both sort of stumbled from the fireplace. "You could've killed us!" Draco cried.

"It would've been better than you waking the dead at St Mungo's with your horrid shrieking!" Hermione cried back.

It appeared that neither student noticed McGonagall and Harry. Perhaps they assumed the professor would have retired to bed.

"I stand by my arguments," Draco yelled, stepping closer to Hermione and towering threateningly over her. "I refuse to hand him over to some _strangers_!"

"Are _you_ going look after him then?"

Draco suddenly snatched a bundle from Hermione. "Maybe I will, modblood!"

Harry didn't dare intervene. Hermione wasn't thirteen anymore, she was perfectly capable of fighting Draco herself. Aside from that, Hermione looked furious and it terrified him.

"Would you be careful?!" she shrieked. "He's not a bag!"

"I'm not giving him to strangers! I refuse! You can't make me!"

"I'm not say we should give him to strangers! I'm just saying _you_ can't look after him!"

"Oh, and I assume _you_ can?" Draco sneered, leering down at Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm more capable than you, seeing as I know not to _grab a baby so_ _roughly_!" As she spoke, her voice slowly rose in pitch until she was once again shrieking at Draco.

Before Draco could say anything, the bundle in his arms began to cry. Hermione's anger and frustration dissipated. "You scared him awake," she said softly.

"ME?!" Draco cried incredulously. "You were the one--"

"Oh, shut up or he won't. Here," she added, holding out her hands. Arguing seemed to have given her more confidence, because she swiftly grabbed the baby from Draco and began rocking him, her earlier fear of breaking his neck unheard of.

As soon as he was in Hermione's arms, the baby quieted slightly.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, I would appreciate if you'd keep your voices down next time you enter my office."

The two students snapped twin gazes of shock to the professor, which then turned to mortified looks when they realised the thoughts that must be flowing through the mind of a stunned Harry Potter.

"He's not mine!" they both yelled, causing the baby to start crying again. Passing him back to Draco only made him wail louder, so much so that Draco shoved him back at Hermione.

It appeared that he was only content being in Hermione's arms and watching Draco, which meant that Draco had to stand behind Hermione and pay attention to him.

Harry's expression twisted. "What in Merlin's name . . . ?"

Draco continued whispering random phrases and words to the baby while Hermione looked at her best friend.

"Remember in Potions? Lavender and I spilled the ruined potion and professor Snape stepped in it? Well, during detention . . ." She shrugged and glanced at the baby in her arms.

When she spoke again, she spoke to both Harry and McGonagall. "St Mungo's said the best they can do is stop the de-ageing process. There's no spell or potion that can instantly return him to his natural age. They said the safest would be to let him naturally age, but we could feed him an ageing potion daily which would take roughly a year to return him to thirty-eight. Although that's risky, because they have no idea what will happen if he misses a dose."

Harry had to sit down to take in all the information. Professor McGonagall nodded, understanding what they had been arguing about.

"Well, seeing as this incident is through the fault of you two, the two of you will be responsible for him. I suggest you make your decision before morning, because some explaining is going to need to be done."

Draco looked up sharply. "What do you mean?"

McGonagall shrugged. "I simply mean that the decision lies with the two of you. If you feel that Miss Brown is to blame as well, then you must seek her input as well. Consult whomever you wish, but the fate of Severus Snape lies in your hands."

Draco and Hermione shared a glance. "Merlin's soggy --"

"Language, mudblood."

"Piss off, arsehole."

Professor McGonagall left her office, steering Harry out before her. After a minute of stunned silence, Hermione conjured a cot and placed the baby in it. When he shifted slightly and whimpered, Hermione charmed it to rock gently and play a soothing melody soft enough that only the baby heard.

Then she and Draco both fell into the two chairs, Hermione in McGonagall's and Draco in the one across the desk.

"I was hoping she'd tell us what to do," Draco admitted.

"I know," Hermione mumbled. "Me too. I want our professor back, but who knows what will happen if he doesn't drink the potion? I mean, we could ask Professor McGonagall to tell everyone to make sure he's taken it, especially when it gets to a point where he's stubborn as hell and won't listen to anyone, but . . . it's still so risky. I just wish we know what would happen if he missed. I feel like that would make it easier to decide."

Draco shrugged. "Granger, I know he's an arse, and I know he's never treated anyone right, and I know he favours Slytherins, but he's looked after me when my parents couldn't, he's taken care of me when my father wouldn't. He's been more of a father to me than Lucius at times. He's more than my godfather. I just can't let someone else have him."

Hermione slumped in the chair. "I know that, Malfoy. But what else is there? You know there's no one who would volunteer to raise him. He might have changed since the war, but he wasn't very likeable before." And there was no hint of bitterness in her voice.

"I know."

Hermione lifted her head. "Hey, Malfoy."

"What?"

"I know you hate me --"

"Understatement of the _year_ ," Draco scoffed.

Hermione paid it no attention. "But if you want to raise him . . . I'll help you."

Draco's first instinct was to outright deny her help, but he knew she was right. _He_ couldn't raise that baby boy. He was still a child himself. She couldn't either.

But maybe . . . if they put their differences aside for the sake of that baby, maybe they could do it together.

"Are you sure you could stomach that, mudblood?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "A start would be for you to stop calling me mudblood."

Draco shrugged. "I won't apologise for it."

"I'd never dream of asking," Hermione said sarcastically. A pause, then, "So, what do you think?"

"I think we should get someone else's input."

Hermione shrugged. "Lavender. She _did_ have a hand in this whole mess, same as you and I."

For a moment, Draco was stunned by the fact that Hermione hadn't dumped all the blame on him. He knew he would've done that to her without hesitation. Slowly, he nodded. "Fine. We'll ask Brown."

Hermione walked to the door and found Professor McGonagall standing outside.

"Yes?"

"We'd like to talk to Lavender."

Professor McGonagall nodded and left in search of the Gryffindor girl.

* * *

"Absolutely not," Lavender said. "I think that's a ridiculous idea. You both are in your final year of school. You need to focus and graduate as best as you can. You don't need the distraction of a baby. I say you give him to someone who will look after him for a year and maybe you can take him in once you graduate. Hmm, how about that, Malfoy? Then you don't need to suffer it out with Hermione."

"Hey!"

"You know I'm right, Hermione."

"Fair enough."

The girls stared at Draco.

"I suppose . . . that might not be a bad idea."

Lavender smiled brightly and clasped her hands below her chin. "I'm glad you think so, Malfoy. You're telling me that Brightest-Witch-Of-Her-Age Hermione Granger and Ringleader-With-The-Grand-Plan Draco Malfoy couldn't come up with that with their combined genius?"

The offhand compliments flew over their heads as they both glowered at the insult Lavender gave. The girl shrugged. "You know I'm right."

"But who to give him to?" Hermione mused. "I don't think you want someone who would get attatched to him, hey, Malfoy?"

Draco shook his head, thumbnail between his teeth. "No . . . maybe a St Mungo's Healer? An orphanage? It'll just be for a year anyway."

Lavender nodded encouragingly. "Yeah, I'll help you look for a good orphanage."

"I'll help too," Hermione said. "This problem is on all of us."

Draco nodded, still surprised by the two girls taking part blame. He definitely knew he wouldn't if he'd been the one who dropped the wrong ingredients in. He knew he'd blame the one that shouted in his ear. He was, after all, ready to blame Hermione for shoving him against the table and tipping the cauldron over.

He supposed that was why he was in Slytherin and they were in Gryffindor. He valued self-preservation above playing fair. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is the chapter length? Longer? Shorter? Okay enough?


	3. I never knew it would hurt to say goodbye to my problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenagers learn what love at first sight is truly all about.

The three students stood outside the doors of the children's home they had decided upon. They had been granted a permission slip from McGonagall to leave the school at sunrise. Two hours later, they found themselves at their destination. The baby slept soundly in Lavender's arms.

"Should we ring the bell again?"

"Lavender!" Hermione scolded, "it's six thirty! They might still be asleep."

"Then why'd you let Malfoy ring the bell?"

Hermione turned to him. "Malfoy!"

She didn't get to scold him, because the doors opened to a young boy about their age, rubbing his eyes as a yawn left his mouth. "Yes? Are you here to see Ms Greene? The three Hogwarts kids with the newborn?"

Lavender nodded.

"Come in. She'll be down in a moment." He opened the door wider and stepped out way to allow them to enter. "Her office is through that door there. Name's Edward, if you need anything in the meantime. Edward Milton, there's three Edwards in here."

Hermione and Lavender started towards the door. "Edward, how old are you?"

The boy paused and looked at Draco. "Sixteen."

"And you're not at Hogwarts?"

Edward shrugged. "Ms Greene can't afford to run the place. She educates us by herself as best as she can and has put out notices for volunteers. Anything else?"

Draco shook his head. "No, that's all, thanks. Shall we wait in Ms Greene's office?"

Edward nodded and yawned again. "Yeah, just don't break anything," he joked, turning to leave.

"What was that?" Hermione asked once the door closed behind them.

"Curiosity," Draco stated in a tone that told Hermione further questions would get her nothing but wise-crack answers. She didn't get to stand and think for long, because the door opened to allow a slight dishevelled woman in. She walked towards them, hurriedly smoothing stray hairs into place and apologising profusely for the wait.

"It's quite all right, Ms Greene," Draco said, stepping forward to shake her hand.

"Oh, out with the formalities," she said, waving her hand, "it's Karen, please. Have a seat." She waved her wand and a third chair materialised. Lavender sat. "What?" she said what Draco and Hermione uncertainly joined her. "He's heavy."

Karen smiled politely. "Now, are you two --" she gestured between Draco and Hermione with her wand "-- looking to adopt?"

"No!" Hermione said rather quickly, surprising herself and Karen. "No, it's just we haven't even graduated yet and he and I . . ."

"We don't quite get along," Draco provided. "No, none of us are looking to adopt."

"I see . . . so this child is. . .?" 

"Well, he's not _mine_ ," Lavender said when Karen's gaze lingered on her.

"Well, then what can I do for you three?" 

Lavender hesitated, unsure how to phrase their request. She glanced at Hermione, who was also uncertain.

Draco leaned forward. "We were hoping you'd house him for one year. I would like to keep him, but I would like to complete my education first."

Karen blinked. "What an odd request," she murmured.

"Please," Draco added, surprising the girls.

"Well, I suppose I could. Would you be willing to pay a sum equal to an adoption fee? You see, I am doing my best to find homes for all my children. I am getting old and I can't afford to keep the orphanage running. I'm trying very hard not to increase the number of children. You know, give hope of a home for some time when the orphanage is bound to close in no more than eight or ten years."

Hermione and Lavender both were ready to say thanks and leave, but Draco spoke first.

"Yes, it won't be a problem. How much?"

Karen hesitated. "5000 Galleons."

Hermione's mouth fell open and Lavender would've probably dropped the baby if it were something inanimate. Draco simply nodded. "That's fine."

"It is?" Karen blurted. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I trust you'll take good care of him?"

"Absolutely. Now, I'll need you to fill out these for me. If you don't mind, I'll leave you to it. I must get breakfast ready for my early risers. Just leave it on my desk with a copy of his birth certificate and ring that bell. I'll send one of the children to fetch the child."

Draco nodded once again and took the set of papers Karen handed him.

"5000 Galleons?" Hermione hissed once the door closed behind the woman. " _5000_?!"

Draco raised an eyebrow at her as he picked up the quill. "You seem surprised."

"Malfoy, I could send three eleven year old kids to Hogwarts with 5000 Galleons. I feel like she's --"

"It doesn't matter if she is trying to get the most she can out of me, Brown. Her orphanage is on the verge of shutting down. She clearly needs the money more than I do."

Hermione glanced at the sleeping baby Lavender held. "Are you doing this because you're leaving him here or because you're willing to help another person out?"

Draco grinned, as if remembering an inside joke from years ago. "I'm nasty, not cruel."

Hermione smiled. "All right, then. It's your money to do what you want with it."

She glanced at the form, asking for details about the child and the parents. "You could give him a whole new identity. He could become a whole other person."

"Yes, he could. How old does he look?"

Lavender peered at the baby. "Like, maybe nine or ten months old. He can support his head okay enough."

Draco nodded and tapped the dry quill on the desk. "So . . . does anyone know what date is his birthday?"

"January ninth," Hermione said. "It was listed in the Hogwarts directory under the Professors list. It updates itself."

"Hmm . . . If I say he's born January ninth this year, that makes him nine months old."

Lavender shrugged. "That _could_ work. He could be a slow developer, since kids tend to start walking between nine and twelve months. He'll probably start soon enough."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, it could work."

Draco nodded and wrote it down. "What should I write as his name?"

"Severus Snape," Lavender said.

"Don't be ridiculous," Draco said dryly. "Severus Snape was born in 1960."

"Well, his father's name was Tobias," Hermione offered. "And his mother's last name was Prince. Maybe you could call him Tobias Prince?"

Lavender wrinkled her nose. "It doesn't have a nice ring to it," she said. "Besides, if Malfoy wants to be able to take him back at the end of the year, things would be simpler if his last name is Malfoy."

"Brownie has a point," Draco mused.

Lavender smiled, accepting the praise even if Draco hadn't meant it. "Tobias Malfoy does have a nice ring to it," she said.

Hermione couldn't help but agree. "Does sound pleasant."

Unable to think of anything else, Draco agreed and wrote it down. Lavender stopped him before he wrote his own last name. "Wait, what about a middle name?"

"Does he really need one?" Draco asked.

"You've got one. Hermione's got one. Hell, I've got one. Everyone deserves a middle name."

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled at her. "Not everyone has to have a middle name, Lavender."

"No, but Tobias needs one."

Draco sighed. "What would you suggest, Brownie?"

Lavender shrugged. "I don't know. What would you give him if he really was your kid?"

"Harlow," Hermione said. When the two other eyed her curiously, she folded her arms. "I read it somewhere and I liked the character and thought I'd one day give the name to a son if I had one," she said defensively. "I was ten when I decided this, okay?"

"I kinda like Peyton," Lavender added. "I think it was the name of a friend I had when I was younger."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to write them both down."

"Don't be stupid," Hermione said. "He'll end up like Dumbledore. Who had _five_ names."

Draco grinned. "Wanna give me another? We're on four right now."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, just pick one and --"

"Severus," Lavender said.

Draco frowned. "Hm, Harlow Peyton Severus, or Severus Peyton Harlow?"

"You can't be serious," Hermione said flatly.

Draco grinned at Hermione for the first time. "Dead serious."

Lavender frowned in thought. "I think Severus should be right in the middle. So, Harlow Severus Peyton, or Peyton Severus Harlow?"

"They both sound ridiculous," Hermine said. "I've never liked Professor Snape, but this is just cruel."

"I like the first one," Lavender said after a moment. "Imagine scolding him . . . Tobias Harlow Severus Peyton Malfoy."

"Right," Draco said, writing it down. "Oops," he said, looking at Hermione. "Can't change it now."

"You absolute bas--"

"Mind your language around the young one, mudblood."

"You _fucking_ bastard."

Lavender snorted a laugh, which Draco silenced with a glare. "What's next?" she asked.

"Father's name."

"If you don't write your own," Hermione said, "I'll choke you with that feather. You're partly to blame, so put your name there."

"Fine," Draco said as he wrote his name. "But I'm writing your name as the mother's name because you're also partly to blame."

"What?! No, Lavender's also to blame too!"

"Yeah, she's godmother," Draco muttered.

"Why can't I be godmother? Why can't Lavender be his mother? I don't want anyone to think I slept with you, you disgust me!"

Draco raised an eyebrow at her and began to speak monotonously. "Well, that stings. Guess I'll have to toss the anniversary gift out now. Or maybe I'll just sell it and use the money to furnish a separate room for you. How terrible is it that our marriage is failing. Oh dear, whatever shall I do? What will we tell the kids?"

"Shut up, you git. Fine! Write my damn name. See how I make you suffer."

"Well, Hermione," Lavender said, "you _did_ say he thought you were his mother."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Lavender. "Keep talking and I'll name Ginny godmother instead."

"What's next there, Malfoy?" Lavender asked instead.

"That's it, everything else is filled in."

Draco slid the paper towards Hermione and held out the quill.

"What?"

"You're apparently his mother. You need to sign it too."

"I despise you," Hermione hissed as she snatched the quill and signed her name.

"Um, Malfoy?" Lavender said, "you don't exactly have a birth certificate, and Ms Greene asked --"

"Do you honestly think I'm an idiot, Brownie?"

"Honestly?" Hermione asked.

"Shut up, I was talking to Brown." As he said it, Draco produce a thick A4 cardboard.

Lavender leaned closer, careful not to squash the baby she held. "You stole a birth certificate from St Mungo's . . . you amaze me, Draco Malfoy."

Draco grinned as he filled in the same information on the card as well as whatever else was required. Then he duplicated it and left one above the completed forms.

"Say bye to mom and dad," Lavender told the sleeping baby.

Hermione and Draco both rolled their eyes and turned away. Neither would admit it, but they didn't think they could bear to hand him over, which is why they let Lavender pass the baby to the teenager that knocked on the door and then they left as soon as possible.

* * *

Hermione sighed and leaned her head on her hands, her elbows resting on the table.

"What's wrong, Hermione?"

She turned her head to Ron and sighed again. "I don't know. I just feel . . . I don't know, tired? But I can't sleep."

"I know what you mean," Ron muttered, "but hey, guess we got homework that would keep us up anyway."

Hermione smiled, then jerked her head towards Harry. "And him?"

"The man has spent all of his life fighting. Either with that fat cousin of his, or with Malfoy, or with Voldemort. I'd be surprised if he _didn't_ pass out early."

"I suppose," Hermione said with a smile.

"What's really bothering you, Hermione?" Ron asked softly, watching her carefully.

She sighed again. "You ever see something or someone and you think to yourself ' _I hope you're eaten by a rabid shark_ ' and then it's gone and you . . . you miss it?"

Ron grinned. "A rabid shark?"

"Oh, shut up. You know what I mean." 

"Is this about the kid? Snape?"

"Don't call him Snape, Ronald. That's weird. And no, it's not about him. I just . . . I feel like there's something missing, but I don't know what it is." 

Ron rolled his eyes, but he said nothing. He was pretty sure Hermione was missing the child that had looked up at her and called her 'mum'.

* * *

 

Blaise sighed and looked at his dorm. Theo was still fast asleep, the neck of a bottle tight in his grip. Goyle had gotten up rather early and had left to be on his own for some time. 

And Draco . . . well, Draco never came to their dorm. Blaise pulled his shoes on and left, not at all surprised to find the blond asleep on the couch, a book resting under his hand, open somewhere in the middle. 

Blaise kicked the base of the couch. "You're taking up too much space, mate."

Draco groaned and turned over to face the cushions of the couch. "Piss off." 

"Listen, mate. It's been three days that you haven't slept in a proper bed. I'm pretty sure your bed has a colony of bedbugs from all the nights of being unused. What's going on?" 

"Can't sleep," Draco murmured. 

"So? Take a potion and knock yourself out." 

With a sigh, Draco sat up. "You're not going to let me nap properly, are you?"

"Mate, it's ten in the morning. You should be eating breakfast." 

"I'm not hungry," Draco said, picking up the book he had been reading and setting it on the table while he attempted to free his hair from the knots it had acquired spending the night on the couch.

Blaise tilted his head to read the title. " _The Winter's Tale_ . . . Merlin, Draco, are you missing the kid?"

"What the . . ." Draco hissed as his fingers caught a knot and he tugged hard in his surprise. Rubbing his head, he threw Blaise a glare. "Where did _that_ come from?"

"I have no idea," Blaise answered honestly. "You just . . . I don't know. I saw the play with my mother when I was younger. I suppose it was the likeness between you and the actor for Leontes that gave me the image."

Draco stared at his friend for a moment before standing up. "Yeah, you're full of shit, you know that?" He turned to head out of the dorms, wondering if breakfast would still be out on the tables.

"You know," Blaise called after him, "it might also have something to do with the fact that Leontes pined after a wife named -- Bloody Nora, Malfoy! You could've taken my eye out!"

Draco narrowed his eyes at Blaise, who was looking at the book he had just dodged. "One more word about the play and I'll shove the damn thing up your nose." 

Blaise shook his head as Draco left. What was _he_ so moody for?

* * *

Lavender glanced to her side. As far as she knew, Hermione never zoned out of lessons. Her quill tapped the parchment absently while she stared ahead, almost like she was looking through the chalkboard. Lavender was about to ask her what was wrong when there was the sound of a scuffle as students shifted in their seats, pages ruffling and quills hitting the bottom of the ink pot. Hermione shook herself out of her trance and looked down at her spotted parchment. She muttered a spell and waved her wand. 

Lavender decided to remain quiet. 

Near the end of the lesson, Hermione zoned out again, this time, her gaze falling on a certain Slytherin. Lavender glanced in his direction to find that he too wasn't quite there in the classroom. Unlike Hermione, he couldn't seem to find a spot for his eyes to settle. He glanced back at Hermione and held her gaze for a moment before looking away. Blaise looked back to see what had caught his distracted friend's attention, and then he noticed Hermione. His gaze shifted and fell on Lavender, who had a slight frown on her face. 

He mouthed something at her and then pointed to his own parchment. 

_Are you free after class?_

Lavender nodded yes, if only to find out what spell that was so she could use it in class. 

* * *

Hermione was surprised when Lavender decided to spend time between the last class of the day and curfew roaming the castle, but she did not complain. Lavender walked around until she spotted Blaise in the Great Hall. He sat at the end of the Ravenclaw table, reading something. Lavender sat down in front of him. 

"Would you be willing to teach me that spell?" 

Blaise grinned at her and closed the book. "If you really want. But that can wait. Have you noticed something . . . off about Granger?" 

Lavender nodded. "Yeah, it's like she's off in her own world. She's always distracted." 

Blaise hummed. "Draco hasn't slept in the dorm for the past three days. So what happened three days ago?"

"Three days . . . three days . . . oh! The potion! And Snape! We left the kid at an orphanage." 

"I asked him if he missed the kid. I was making a joke. You think I may have been right?"

Lavender scoffed. "Hermione may claim that the kid is a big issue, but I saw her holding him. She won't say, probably because she doesn't think so, but she loves the kid. And Malfoy too, he's taken to the kid even more than Hermione. You should've seen them before we left the orphanage. They looked like they were leaving their left arm behind."

It was Blaise's turn to scoff. "Draco would be glad to leave his left arm somewhere."

"Oh, you know what I mean." 

"So, how do we fix them?"

"What do you mean?" 

Blaise shrugged. "Well, we have to do _something_. They're going to cease existing at this rate."

"Well, we could bring the kid back, but they won't get any sleep either."

"Hmm, but they won't be so depressed, right?"

"Right, and if it's not working out, we take the kid back to the orphanage."

"Well, aren't we a pair of geniuses." 

"Okay, now that that's out of the way. Teach me the spell." 

"Oh, all right. Have you got a piece of paper with you?"

Lavender pulled out the portion of the parchment that had Blaise's handwriting on it. Blaise muttered the spell and a few words appeared. "That's the spell. The rest is up to you and how good you are at mastering Charms."

"Is that a challenge, Zabini?"

Blaise thought for a moment. "A Galleon says you won't get it before midnight."

Lavender was one Galleon richer when they split for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laptop is still screwed. I'm actually thinking of throwing it out the window with the amount of frustration it gives me. Maybe I should put on the dusty old desktop and use that.


	4. The return of Tobias Harlow Severus Peyton Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Room of Requirememt gets three permanent residents. Hermione learns that Draco may have a heart after all. Lavender gets dating advice from Slytherins.

It had been another two and a half weeks since Lavender and Blaise met up, making it a month since the potion mishap.

While Hermione, Lavender and Draco had visited the magical orphanage, Professor McGonagall informed all of Hogwarts what had occurred and that they -- for the moment -- did not have Defence Against the Dark Arts. She made sure to mention that Severus Snape would legally be dead, seeing as it was impossible for him to have a birthdate from 1960 as well as 1998.

It took a while, but everyone gradually seemed to accept it.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked along the halls together. Slowly but surely, Lavender was managing to detach herself from Hermione, though their bond seemed to be growing.

"How's that," Harry suddenly said. "I manage to save him from an almost fatal wound only for him to die -- or be declared dead."

Ron grinned. "Goes to show, can't teach Defence Against the Dark Arts twice. You only get one year."

Hermione smiled. "Very funny, Ronald, but now we don't have a teacher, and Lavender, Malfoy and I essentially killed Professor Snape."

"Good things _never_ come of Gryffindor working with Slytherin," Harry said with mock anger.

The war had changed everyone, some more than others. But one thing that seemed to be common amongst them all was that house rivalry seemed to have gone out the window. Who cared what house you were in?

Harry remembered being protected by Narcissa Malfoy, who was a Slytherin once.

Draco remembered being helped by Padma Patil, a Ravenclaw.

Hermione remembered being helped up after a blast by Adrian Pucey.

Ron remembered Daphne Greengrass killing the Death Eater that he hadn't seen behind him.

Millicent Bulstrode remembered hitching a ride with Oliver Wood when she couldn't put out a fire.

Pansy Parkinson remembered Hannah Abbot violently fighting off the Death Eater that was after Pansy because she hadn't followed other purebloods as Death Eaters.

Zacharias Smith remembered Blaise Zabini casting the shield charm that had saved his life.

Susan Bones remembered fighting back to back with Astoria Greengrass.

So many remembered fighting amongst the Slytherins rather than against them. What was house rivalry? House rivalry had become mundane and pathetic, only surfacing during the first Quidditch match of the season.

They entered the Great Hall and both Hermione and Ron noticed their friend's eyes drift towards a certain redhead at the Gryffindor table. "Go on, mate," Ron said. "She's been waiting for you, you know. She wants you to be sure first, y'know?"

Harry glanced at his taller friend. "Really?"

Ron shrugged. "Well, I mean I _hope_ she was talking about you. Otherwise it might get awkward when we all meet this stranger called Harry that she's so in love with."

"Shut up, Ron," Harry mumbled, already slowly approaching Ginny.

Hermione smiled as Ginny shifted slightly to make space for Harry between her and another student.

"Um, Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. You know you can ask me anything, Ron."

Ron nodded as they took their seats at the end of the table, across each other. "Well, yesterday . . . don't get upset or mad, please . . . yesterday, Lavender and I were talking -- about you, actually. She was telling me how you saved her again. Like I wasn't right behind you."

Hermione smiled. "What's your question, Ron?" she pressed gently.

"Well, it's just that at some point she asked me if you're my girlfriend and I . . . are you?"

Hermione didn't answer immediately. "I don't know, Ron. I mean, I think we could make it work, but . . . I honestly think that's not the kind of love we have. I mean, if you want, I suppose it can't hurt to try to make it work, but only if you want to. I don't see a problem with it, and even if it doesn't work out, I promise I'll still love you because you'll still be Ronald Weasley who saved me from a big ugly troll when we were just eleven, well, I was twelve, but you know what I mean. I also know that you'll still love me because nothing is going to change the fact that I'm the reason you walked into the girls bathroom at age twelve to illegally brew a potion. I think --"

"You're rambling again, Hermione," Ron said with a smile. "Take a deep breath."

Hermione took a deep breath.

"Now, be one hundred percent honest with me. Do you think we could last forever?"

Hermione hesitated. "I think . . . no?" she asked, wincing slightly as she said it.

Ron nodded. "Don't worry, I didn't think so either. I'm glad I still know you well enough to know when we're on the same page."

Hermione smiled. "I love you, Ronald Weasley. I really do."

"I know, Hermione. I know."

They started on their breakfast in comfortable silence.

"So, since Severus Snape was declared legally dead, who's the baby that McGonagall said is at an orphanage?"

Hermione groaned. "Gryffidors and Slytherins should never mix, and for good reason. Lavender and Malfoy practically cursed poor Professor Snape. We had to write out his name and things so that Ms Greene can keep record of the children. Don't tell, but Malfoy wants him back after we graduate. He says since Snape was his godfather, and he's partially responsible for Snape being a baby, he's put his last name there so that there's no drama when he takes him back."

"Lavender and Malfoy . . . _cursed_ him?"

Hermione stared at Ron. "You know what they wrote on that paper? Do you know?"

Ron shook his head. "I'm . . . sorry . . . that I asked?"

"Tobias!"

"That's not so ba--"

"Tobias Harlow Severus Peyton Malfoy. That's what the two of them cooked up."

Ron was silent for some time. "Merlin's sagging nose. I've never felt more sorry for the slimeball professor."

"I know," Hermione agreed. "What's worse is that Tobias -- thinks I'm his mother, because my face was the first thing he saw."

Ron was silent for a maximum of two seconds before he burst into laughter. "So you mean to say that in a sense, _you_ and _Malfoy_ are the _parents_ of _Professor Snape_?"

Hermione glared at Ron. "It's not funny, Ron. Malfoy just said that since I'm partially responsible for Tobias, I should take blame and put my name down as the child's mother. And you know what Lavender gets for being partially responsible? Godmother. Lavender gets godmother. But let Hermione beg to be godmother instead, oh no, the whole world will end."

Ron suppressed his laughter, but grinned all the same. "It's funnier because I know he's _not_ actually yours and Malfoy's kid. I'm sorry, Hermione, but it's funny."

"It won't be so funny when there's a human ninteen years younger than me with my name on his goddamn birth certificate."

"For _you_. It's fine, though, because I doubt you'll actually have to be a mother to the kid."

"Students, may I have your attention?" Professor McGonagall stood at the teacher's table. "Could Miss Granger, Miss Brown, and Mr Malfoy make their way to my office as soon as possible, please. Thank you."

And then she was gone.

"Thanks a lot, Ron," Hermione said. "You bloody jinxed it."

"Good luck, Hermione. I for one think you'll make a wonderful mother."

* * *

They were met with familiar wails as soon as they opened the door. Karen Greene was seated in the chair across McGonagall's chair.

The professor was attempting to cast a silencing charm on the wailing baby.

Karen turned around when she heard the door click shut and the three students unconsciously stepped back.

The woman's hair was in a frenzy and all over the place. Her once neat suit was crumpled and wrinkled. Her eyes had bags underneath them. Her skin looked dry as a desert. She yawned twice in ten seconds.

"I am so sorry, Mr Malfoy. I simply cannot keep him. He sleeps only with a dreamless sleep potion, then too for only two hours. He's keeping the other children up at night. I hope you don't mind, but I used Legillimency on him to see if I could figure out what would make him stop, but all I can come up with is that he absolutely cannot stay away from his parents."

It took a moment before Draco remembered what he had written on that form. Karen handed him a heavy envelope. "Here is the money you paid for me to house him for a year. I'm sorry I couldn't help you. Excuse me."

They moved out of the way to allow Karen to leave. Lavender thought if she didn't get back to her home, she'd just sit down and sleep there on the floor. Hermione approached the cot that she'd conjured a month ago.

"Hello, love," she told the crying baby. "Hush now, you're going to hurt your throat."

He stopped crying. She held her finger out to him and he clasped his tiny fist around it tightly. Hermione smiled. "There's a good boy. Are you happy to be back here? Hmm?"

"Now what?" Hermione asked.

Lavender at her and shrugged. "I'm sure we'd get the same result if we try to give him to someone else. I don't know. Malfoy?"

"Professor," Draco said, "may I borrow your owl?"

"Yes, but whatever for?"

Draco folded up Karen Greene's envelope again and tied it to the leg of the owl. "Just thanking her for trying," he said casually.

"Well?" Lavender said. "What now?"

Draco shrugged as he let the owl go. "What else? It seems like he'll rain hell upon anyone who's not us." He shrugged again. "We'll have to keep him. I'll look after him, don't worry."

Hermione and Lavender shared a glance. They could tell they wouldn't be getting that peaceful year at Hogwarts after all.

Twenty minutes later, as Lavender was walking down the hallway, she plastered a smug grin on her face. 

"Told you I could do it."

Blaise tossed a Galleon into the air as he passed. "Piss off, Brownie."

Lavender pocketed her second Galleon from the Slytherin with a smirk as they continued on to their destinations.

* * *

It was soon clear that Draco Malfoy could _not_ look after Tobias on his own. He might have been able to if the child stopped screaming for his "mother" through the night.

It took just two days before McGonagall had four different Slytherins in her office complaining that they could not sleep. It didn't help that many other students screamed in their nightmares, but at least they stopped once they were woken and calmed down.

It was also clear that Draco hadn't slept at all during those two days.

That was how Lavender and Hermione found themselves in Professor McGonagall's office after dinner on the third day.

Exhausted, Draco dumped Tobias in Lavender's arms while he and Hermione sat down in front of McGonagall.

"I understand what you're saying," Hermione said, "but we'll have the same result if I keep him. He'll be fine during the day and crying for his "dad" during the night. You'll have Gryffindors in your office after that."

Draco nodded in agreement, too tired to actually say something.

"What if you both slept in the same dorm?" Lavender asked. "You'd both get sleep, he'd stop crying, no complaining students."

"Scarhead and Weaselbutt might have something to say."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Then we'll make them babysit for not even three hours and see what they have to say after that."

"Speaking of," Lavender said, "since it's Sunday and I'm sure you'd like to get some sleep, Malfoy, and Tobias doesn't seem to mind being with me during the day, maybe I could--"

"YES! THAT WOULD BE GREAT!"

Lavender smiled, hearing a form of gratitude directed to her from the Slytherin for the first time. "You're welcome, Malfoy."

Hermione turned back to the headmistress, who pursed her lips. "I do like the idea of my students sleeping peacefully. But where? I doubt either of you want to room in the others dormitories, and both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff have heard how awful the child can be at night, so I dare say they won't want him in there."

"Maybe we could Transfigure an unused classroom?" Hermione offered.

"The Room of Requirement," Lavender said. "You'd be set for the whole year in there. Also, you wouldn't have to look for things for him, 'cause the Room would provide it. And there won't be any problem about space, because the Room was large enough to house three quarter of the school last year."

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, it is up to you."

Hermione glanced at Lavender and Tobias. "I'll do it if it shuts him up."

"Same here, Professor."

* * *

"You're going to _what_?!" Ron cried.

"You heard me, Ron."

Hermione was in her dorm and haphazardly throwing things into her trunk. Harry and Ron had earlier in the month figured out that using brooms to bypass the stairs allowed them access to the girls' dorms.

"Look, Hermione, I am all for no more fighting with the Slytherins, but that's Slytherin in general. This is Malfoy in particular, he's . . ."

Hermione paused and looked at Ron. "He's a downright arse and many other choice names, but I'm not doing this for him. I'm doing this for the sake of my own sanity. The other option was to take turns looking after Tobias and do you have any idea how that child can scream? It doesn't help that he thinks the first two faces he's seen are his parents. He can't sleep without either of us and apparently the First Year Slytherins are being deprived of sleep."

Ron sighed and crossed the room to put his hands on Hermione's shoulders. "Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"It's the Room of Requirement, Ron. I could probably kidnap Tobias and hide from Malfoy and _still_ be in the Room. Plus, I think he's too tired to be an ass-ferret. I'll be perfectly all right."

Lavender was waiting outside with Draco when Hermione showed up with her trunk, Lavender still carrying Tobias. "Well, I must say, Hermione, I thought we'd be hunting together with Ginny and maybe Luna for your first apartment. I guess this good enough."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't be an ass, Lavender."

Hermione walked the corridor three times, her request on her mind. When she stopped in front of the center, a door was forming with intricate patterns on it.

And an empty portrait.

There was yelling down the hallway and then a figure skidded into view on the portrait. "Good day, folks," the princess said, her once neat hair rather awry. "My name is Princess Consuela and I will be guarding your room. What will your first password be?"

"Er . . ."

The three students shared uncertain glances. They hadn't thought about it. At that moment, a large orange cat barreled straight into Hermione's legs, rather furious at being left behind.

"Crookshanks!"

"Very well."

"What?"

The door swung open. "Please remember your chosen password," Consuela said. "You will have to change it in a week's time.

"Is Crookshanks your new password?" Lavender asked.

"You named your cat _Crookshanks_?" Draco asked.

"Shut up. Everyone in. You too, you fat cat."

Crookshanks seemed to glare at Hermione before strutting past them all, head held high.

Once they were in, the door swung shut. Candles lit up the room.

"Oh, wow," Hermione and Lavender mumbled.

"It's huge," Hermione added.

Draco eyed them curiously. It seemed a rather average size to him. "I call the room on the right!" Hermione yelled, grabbing her trunk and rushing to get there.

Draco informed Lavender that he'd be back before heading to the room on the left.

Like Hermione, he simply left his things in the room and returned.

"Lavender," Hermione gushed. "There's a bathroom _in the bedroom_!"

"Oh my god! Really?"

Lavender passed Tobias to Draco and grabbed Hermione's hand, dragging her back to the room. "Show me!"

Draco glanced at the baby. "Will you stop screaming at night now? Are you going to let me sleep, hmm?"

There was no answer. Once again, he had fallen asleep. "Come on, let's see what the ditzy princess gave you."

Draco walked through the door in the middle. The room was decorated with soft pastel colours, white being very prominent. A crib sat a little off from the middle of the room. On a shelf on the left was an array of plush toys. In the center of the floor, in front of the crib, was a soft, round carpet. On the right was a large wardrobe.

Upon opening the wardrobe, Draco discovered a variety of clothing, as well as a large supply of diapers. Draco suddenly grinned. He looked down at Tobias. "Guess what? I'm going to give you to Granger every time you decide to mess your diaper. Sounds good? I thought so."

Karen had left what she'd bought for Tobias with him when she'd returned him, but that had been four outfits, and one was ruined from the kid throwing up on it -- four times. His current grower was ruined too, seeing as Tobias had decided he didn't like the formula Draco had had Pansy feed him while he tried to get started on his History of Magic essay, and he'd thrown up not even ten minutes ago.

Lavender cleaned him off, but the grower was stained.

"Guess what? You've got new clothes. No more smelling like vomit."

Draco set Tobias down on the changing table and headed to the wardrobe. He grabbed the first item he could -- which turned out to be a pale yellow grower.

"How does yellow sound?" Draco asked. "Nice? Good, because I'm not folding it and putting it back."

He sighed when he opened the buttons of the stained grower. "Listen, this is the last time I am changing your diaper, okay? From now on, you only mess it when you're with Granger or Brown. Do you understand the plan?"

Draco spoke as if Tobias could actually give him an answer. Instead, the baby boy smiled. Draco couldn't help but smile back.

Two minutes later, Tobias was all cleaned up and wearing the yellow grower. "Well, don't you look comfortable," Draco mused, picking him up and resting Tobias's head on his shoulder. He grabbed the dirty diaper and the ruined grower and left the room, one hand supporting Tobias and the other holding the dirty items as far away as possible. Hermione and Lavender watched in amusement as Draco tossed the items into the waste basket in the corner of the room by the door and then cast a spell on it.

"All done?" Hermione asked. Draco shrugged. "Here, give him to me. You go set up your room."

Draco passed Tobias to Hermione and watched as the two girls left to the room on the right. He rolled his eyes upon noticing that they had already decorated Hermione's name onto the door. He stopped short in front of his own.

They'd done the same to his door. He dreaded opening the door. What if they'd gotten in? What could they have done?

* * *

It was strange to sleep in a new room. Strange, but not as frightening as she thought it'd be. Unfortunately, in all the strangeness, Hermione was unable to find sleep -- not that it was new to her. The thought of searching through her bags for the potion was not very appealing so with a sigh, she threw the covers back and slipped out of bed.

She crept over to the door in the middle and opened it to find Tobias snuggled up in the crib, happily dreaming. She smiled, at least this way everyone was asleep. Well, everyone except her.

She sighed again and moved to the couch in front of the dead fireplace. She flicked her wand at it and watched as a warm glow illuminated the front area of the dorm. She tucked her feet under her and stared at the fire. When her gaze moved to the table, it fell on an open envelope, addressed to Mr and Mrs Malfoy.

Curious, Hermione reached over and grabbed the letter that was next to it.

 _To_ _Mr_ _and_ _Mrs_ _Malfoy_ , it read. Hermione frowned, who on earth would send a letter like that, and to Draco?

 _I have just_ _received_ _word regarding a deposit of five_ _thousand_ _Galleons_ _into my Gringotts_ _account_ _. I know_ _it's_ _late, but_ _I_ _felt that_ _I_ _must convey my gratitude to you_ _immediately_ _. Your donation_ _will_ _keep the orphanage open for at least_ _another_ _twelve to_ _fourteen_ _years_ _. I_ _can't_ _thank you enough, and_ _I_ _feel the letter_ _doesn't_ _do justice in_ _conveying_ _my gratitude. Please accept the gift_ _I_ _have sent for the_ _little_ _boy._

 _Regards,_  
_Karen_ _R. Greene_

Hermione stared at the letter. A deposit of five thousand Galleons? A sound behind her caught her attention. She turned to see Draco approaching the couch. "Just thanking her for trying, hm?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "She needs the money, and I knew if I sent it back, she wouldn't take it, so I sent a letter to Gringotts."

Hermione smiled as she folded up the letter. "So, you do have a heart after all."

Draco rolled his eyes again. "What are you even doing out here?"

"I couldn't sleep. What are _you_ doing out here?"

"Don't want to sleep."

Hermione nodded her head slowly, assuming it was probably because of nightmares. "Don't worry, with Tobias around, you won't have to sleep much."

Draco stared at Hermione. "This was a bad idea. The more time I spend around you, the more I roll my eyes. Any minute, you're going to say something so ridiculous, they might just roll out of my head."

Hermione found Draco's grumbling amusing. "Well, you don't have a choice in the matter. You're stuck with me for the rest of the year."

Draco groaned and leaned back on the couch. "I'm going to kill myself."

Hermione scoffed. "If you pay me enough, I'll do it swiftly and you won't even feel a thing."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. Then he stood up and walked towards his room. "You scare me more than my nightmares. Good night."

Hermione smiled at the closed door. That was by no means a friendly conversation, but at least there was no malice or hatred in it.

* * *

Lavender was sprawled on the couch in the Slytherin dorms. "Oh, please!" she yelled through laughter, "there's no way in hell you would've been able to do it!"

"I totally would've!" Blaise cried from the other couch. Pansy, who was sitting in the armchair with a book, scoffed. Blaise turned to her. "What? You don't think I could've gotten the kid back here?" 

Pansy shrugged. "Well. . . if I'm honest, no. Speaking of, how did you pull it off, Brownie?" 

The first time Lavender visited the Slytherin dorms, Pansy had been dead set against it and had even left the dungeon. With time, she got used to the Gryffindor being around.

"That's for me to know and for no one to find out. On the side, I _do_ have a name."

"Yeah, but Brownie suits you."

"Right, because Pugface suits you."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "You Gryffindors are so full of crap."

"You Slytherins are so full of yourselves."

Pansy shrugged. "Touché." 

Lavender sat up properly. "Blaise, you're a boy, right?"

"Last time I checked, yeah."

Lavender rolled her eyes. "And Pansy, you know boys, right?"

Pansy shrugged as she turned a page in her book. "That depends on your definition of know." 

"Right . . . so, what does one do when a boy falls asleep on a date from lack of sleeping at normal hours?"

Blaisw sputtered a laugh. Pansy barely moved. "Draw a dick on his face." She looked up from her book. "We're talking about Weasley, right?"

"I'm not going to draw a dick on my yet-to-be boyfriend's face, Parkinson, don't be an arse."

"Weren't the two of you dating in Sixth Year?" Blaise asked. 

"Yeah, so?"

"Nevermind that," Pansy said, putting her book down on the table and leaning towards Lavender. "Here's what you do. You tell him you think you should have a quiet afternoon. Then you pick a spot. Outside under a tree, in front of the fireplace, wherever suits your fancy. You sit and you talk for a while about whatever it is Gryffindors talk about. And because the moron has lots of sleepless nights -- I assume, anyway -- he's going to get tired. You allow him to rest his head on your shoulder. If you're brave enough, your lap. The key to making this work is to absently run your fingers through his hair. Now, this will probably end up making him sleep, but trust me, when he wakes up, your relationship will be set in stone."

Lavender frowmed at Pansy. "Why do I feel like you're sabotaging me."

Blaise leaned towards Lavender as well. "Don't look at the colour of her tie, Brownie. Look at her face -- oh, wait no, that looks evil too."

For the second time since they got back to school, Blaise had one of his housemates throw their book at him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll with these updates. Let's hope I don't stop.


	5. Babies bring people closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobias' family gets a little bigger. Hermione's headache gets bigger as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited because like the genius I am, I forgot the last few pieces

Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall with Lavender, Tobias in a carry-cot on the bench between them, the two girls eating breakfast. Students stared openly, some whispering their wonder if the child was really Professor Snape.

Ginny Weasley sat down across them. "Morning, Hermione, Lavender. So, that's Professor Snape, huh?"

Lavender smiled. "Actually, his name is now Tobias Harlow Severus Peyton Malfoy."

Ginny frowned, blinked, then tried to repeat it. Tobias . . . Harley . . . Severus . . . Malfoy?"

Lavender shook her head. She repeated Tobias's full name again with no pause.

Ginny shook her head. "I'm just gonna call him Toby."

Hermione smiled. "Do you see what happens when you put Lavender and Malfoy in charge of something?"

"So, if he thinks you're his mum, and he thinks Malfoy is his dad, who does he think Lavender is?"

"Malfoy named me godmother," Lavender said as she shoved a spoonful of pudding in her mouth.

" _Malfoy_ did that?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shrugged. "She wanted to take blame for Tobias too, so _she_ gets to be _godmother_."

Ginny laughed. "Hermione!" she scolded mockingly. "I thought _I_ was your closest friend! I thought we agreed _I'd_ be your baby's godmother!"

"Don't worry," Lavender said. "I'm sure they'll name you godmother of their next child."

"Lavender!" Hermione scolded.

Draco laughed as he came up behind Hermione and Lavender. "I agree with Granger, Brownie. Anyway, I just came to fetch Tobias. Pansy's taken a liking to him and asked if she could spend the day with him. I said yes."

Hermione nodded. "Pass on my well-wishes to her mental stability."

"I'll make sure to quote you," Draco said with a grin as he grabbed the handle of the carry-cot.

Ginny watched him leave. "That baby is doing wonders for Malfoy's personality."

Lavender smirked at Ginny. She cast a brief glance at the brunette beside her. "I know. Just imagine what a _biological_ baby that calls Hermione mum will do."

"Lavender Jessica Brown! I cannot _believe_ you just said that!"

Lavender grinned for a moment before a frown crossed her features. "Hey, where'd you learn my middle name?"

Hermione smiled sheepishly. "It was on your St Mungo's form. I caught a glimpse of it in June when I came to visit."

"Ah. Well, why don't you even the playing field?"

Hermione shrugged. "Jean."

"Mine's Molly," Ginny added, "since I know yours too, Lavender."

Lavender nodded. "Nice. Now we're all equal."

She smiled brightly. Ginny stared at Lavender and Hermione as they ate their breakfast. Ginny knew that Hermione had developed an intense dislike for Lavender during their sixth year year. Ginny wondered if Hermione saving Lavender's life was the only thing that altered their relationship.

It had appeared to Ginny in the beginning that Lavender was sort of clingy, but she seemed to be all right now, generally spending time with the Patil twins or her roommates, Fay Dunbar and Eloise Midgen. Rarely, but still often enough, Lavender could be seen with someone wearing a green tie.

Ginny smiled. If there was one good thing that came out of the war, it was that hatred seemed to have become trivial, silly, and of no consequence.

* * *

Draco trusted Pansy not to accidentally harm his godfather -- while he was around. That's why he found himself going over his homework in the Slytherin common room while Pansy cooed and laughed with the baby in the bassinet she'd conjured.

Blaise had been in his room, studying for his Ancient Runes test, but the incessant giggling was beginning to disturb him. He closed the book and grabbed it as his choice weapon and marched to the common room. He stopped short when he noticed Draco in the armchair in the corner, Pansy in the middle and the bassinet.

"Pans, did you give birth while I wasn't looking?"

Pansy rolled her eyes at Blaise. " _No_. This is . . . hang on a minute, this is Tobias Severus Peyton . . . Halley? . . ."

"Tobias Harlow Severus Peyton Malfoy," Draco spoke up without taking his eyes off his books.

"Ah. So the professor is here today."

"He's not a professor, Blaise," Pansy scoffed. "He's a baby. Draco's little angel, to be precise."

"My mistake," Blaise said with a slight grin, catching Draco's subtle eye-roll at Pansy.

"What are you even doing here? Don't you have an Occlumency lesson with some fifth years?"

In the aftermath of the loss of their Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, the Eighth Years -- as they called themselves -- volunteered to teach the younger students the sections they had mastered.

Blaise shrugged. "Lovegood wanted to trade. She said she'd like to do some crazy thing with the moon later tonight. I said I'll take the fifth years during what would've been her session with them."

"Oh, so you're free now?"

Blaise shook his head. "No. I'm studying for Ancient Runes. I have a test next period."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Liar. You said the test is next week."

"He's not lying," Draco said, glancing up. "They have a mock test now and then another for the grade next week."

"How do you know that, mate?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Granger's been studying her arse off from last night."

"Fair enough."

Pansy sat down next to the bassinet on a chair she conjured, her hand hanging in front of Tobias's face. "So, you and Granger, huh?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Well, actually, Snape's a kid because of us _and_ Brown. I refuse to take fifty percent of the blame. Thirty-three is too much, too."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "No, no. I saw the kid's birth certificate. I know what I read."

"Mate," Blaise said, "is there something you're not telling us?"

Draco glared at Pansy. "I hate you so much, you conniving little f--"

"Do mind your language, Draco," Pansy said. "I'd hate for Granger to think I taught your son such foul words."

"I still hate you."

Blaise grinned. "Hey, Draco, I have a question. Who's the kid's godfather? I heard Brown is godmother."

Draco glared at Blaise. "Well, since you so kindly sided with Pansy, it's not you."

"I thought we had an agreement, mate."

Pansy grinned. "Relax, Blaise. This is just their first child. I'm sure you'll get to be godf--" Pansy broke off as she shrieked suddenly and fell off her chair.

"Do shut up, Pans," Draco said. "It was a harmless jinx."

"I was _surprised_ ," Pansy snapped. She brushed herself off and sat down again. "But now that you mention it, who _is_ the kid's godfather?"

"I don't bloody know," Draco mumbled, absently. "You could name Scarface or Weaselbutt for all I care."

"You mean _you_ could name one of them," Blaise said with a grin.

"Yeah, that. Whatever. Weaselbutt's godfather. Have fun."

"Did you record it?" Pansy asked.

"Yep," Blaise responded. Then he bolted from the common room, laughing at the look on Draco's face. "WEASEL! _WEASEL!_ WEASLEY!!"

* * *

Ron was sitting with Hermione and Harry in the library. Hermione wanted to study her Ancient Runes, and both Harry and Ron wanted to revise Potions.

Needless to say, they were surprised to see Blaise Zabini of all people rush to the doorway, grinning madly and brandishing his wand. "WEASLEY!! CATCH!"

Reflexively, Ron caught the wand thrown at him. "What am I --"

"Just listen to it!" Then he took off down the hallway with a wide grin. "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!"

"What in Merlin's . . ."

A blur flew past the doorway. "GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE, ZABINI!! I SWEAR TO MERLIN, I WILL _END_ YOU!"

"Who was that?" Hermione asked.

"I think that was Malfoy," Harry said.

The three of them stared at the wand Ron held. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Well, he said listen to it," Hermione murmured. "So if my guess is correct . . ."

She pulled out her own wand and pointed at the one Ron held. They heard a familiar voice soon enough.

" _Yeah, that. Whatever. Weaselbutt's godfather. Have fun_."

Blaise suddenly barreled into the library, followed closely by Draco, much to the displeasure of Madame Pince.

"WHERE THE _HELL_ IS YOUR WAND, ZABINI?!"

"I don't have it!" Blaise laughed.

Draco suddenly leapt forward and caught Blaise by the ankles, dropping the other boy to the ground. He wasted no time in attacking Blaise, searching him for his wand. Blaise only laughed as he tried to get away.

"Where is it?!"

"Uh, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Draco snapped his gaze to Harry. "What?"

"Are you looking for _this_ wand?" He held up the wand Blaise had thrown at Ron.

"Give me that!" Draco snapped, stumbling away from Blaise and snatching the wand from Harry.

"It's too late, mate," Blaise said, breathing heavily from his sprint around the castle. "He's already heard it."

Draco glared at the boy on the floor. "You and Pansy are going to drive me _insane_ ," he spat.

Ron turned to Hermione. "Well, I for one, am _honoured_ to be your baby's godfather," he said loudly and with a cheeky grin.

Draco and Hermione wore twin looks of mortification. Blaise was too tired to laugh, but he grinned madly. Harry was ready to start laughing.

"Professor Snape would've died before he let this happen," Ron said.

"Well," Harry said, "technically, _Professor Snape_ _is_ dead. You've just become godfather to Tobias Malfoy."

Ron shrugged. "You know that does sound better than saying I'm Severus Snape's godfather."

"I cannot believe the two of you are discussing this," Hermione said.

"Well, Granger," Blaise said from his place on the floor, "he did just find out he's godfather to the son of his mortal enemy and best friend-slash-ex-girlfriend."

"He's not my son!" Hermione and Draco yelled.

"Well, _he'd_ beg to differ," Harry squeaked, barely managing to contain his laughter.

"You brought this on yourselves," Ron said. "If the two of you had been more careful, thirty-eight year old Professor Snape would still be here."

Hermione and Draco glared at Ron. "Keep talking and I'll name Scarface godfather instead," Draco hissed.

"Ron, shut up," Harry said quickly.

"Don't stress, Potter," Blaise said as he set up. "You'll get to be godfather at some point. I mean, I have dibs on the second, but we all know they won't stop there."

That was it for Harry. It started with a snort, but then he couldn't stop. It was the most he had laughed since before the war, and he welcomed the pure joy with open arms -- or maybe that was flailing arms as he tried to keep his balance.

Hermione groaned. "Maybe we should start administering the potion," she told Draco, who nodded. "I'm beginning to agree."

* * *

Hermione was rounding up her Ancient Runes mock test. Professor Bathsheda had just announced that they had ten minutes left.

There was a knock on the door. Hermione's head lifted. She hated being disrupted. Next to her, Blaise glared at the door. He wasn't as fussy as Hermione about disturbances, but he really wanted an 'O' in the class.

"Is Hermione Granger done yet?" they heard a soft whisper at the door. Pansy Parkinson.

The professor glanced at her students before disappearing behind the door again. "Whatever for?"

"Well, it's just that Tobias is crying again and none of us can get him to stop."

"Professor!" Hermione called. "I've finished!"

She didn't wait for an answer, she just handed her paper to the professor and grabbed Pansy's wrist. The girl didn't object, but when Hermione was heading to the Slytherin common room, Pansy broke her grip and grabbed Hermione's wrist instead, pulling her in the direction of the Hufflepuff common room, explaining as they walked briskly.

"Hannah Abbott, you know her? She wanted to see him, so Draco and I took him there. After about twenty minutes, he started crying. He's with her and Draco right now."

Pansy gave the password and pulled Hermione into the common room. Sure enough, there was Hannah Abbott and Draco Malfoy, both staring helplessly while Hannah rocked Tobias.

"Oh. Good, you're here," Draco said. "Hannah, give him to Granger."

Hermione took him in her arms and rocked him. "When was the last time you fed him?" she asked.

"This morning."

"Well, that's why he won't stop crying, you ass! Do you have his formula with you?"

Draco shook his head. "I'll go get it."

He opened the portrait door to find Blaise there, Hermione's bag in one hand and a baby bottle in the other. "Figured the little brat was hungry."

Once Tobias was settled and happily sucking on his bottle, Hermione gave him back to Hannah with a smile and turned to Blaise. "So, you went through my bag?"

Blaise shook his head. "I'm not Draco, Granger. It rolled out when you rushed off."

Hermione nodded. "Thanks for bringing my bag, by the way."

"Sure."

Blaise sat down on the murky yellow couch. "One thing I've grown to love about Hufflepuff is the couches in the common room."

"You should take a seat on the ones in the Gryffindor common room," Hermione said as she walked towards Hannah.

Draco scoffed. "Look, it doesn't matter which house has better couches. We have bloody _beanbags_."

Blaise perked up considerably. "Beanbags?" he repeated. "Can I come visit?"

"Hey, Blaise," Hermione said from her seat next to the Hufflepuff girl. "You can spend hours on those beanbags if you want."

Blaise grinned, then frowned. "What's the catch?"

"Babysit Tobias while you're there. Malfoy and I both have tons of homework."

"Nuh uh, that baby is not my responsibility. Pawn him off to his godparents."

"Speaking of," Draco said, "I still want to kill you."

Hermione rolled her eyes and left the boys to their nonsense. Pansy slowly sat down on Hannah's other side.

If you had told any one of the three girls that they'd be sitting with each other even a few months ago, they would have either laughed or scoffed in your face. Now, it seemed too natural to even think about.

"He's adorable," Pansy murmured, holding her finger out in front of Tobias, who grabbed it and held tight.

"He doesn't even look like Professor Snape," Hannah added.

Hermione smiled. "Maybe the ruined potion has something to do with it. I just wonder why they never wrote in the textbook that this would happen."

Hannah shrugged. "Maybe no one's messed up the potion so bad before."

"High unlikely," Pansy said. "It's a simple mistake. It has to have been made before."

"Maybe no one stepped in the ruined potion before," Hannah said.

"Now that, I can believe."

Hermione watched Pansy and Hannah converse over the baby's head with ease. It never ceased to amaze her how everyone had changed.

She just hoped the change was so good in  _everyone_.

* * *

Hermione couldn't sleep. The watch on her dressing table told her she'd been asleep for not even thirty minutes.

She'd woken a few minutes ago from a horrible nightmare. It was unusual, to be away from Ron and Harry. They were each other's safety nets, each other's comfort zones. Just seeing each other safe allowed them to go back to sleep.

It was only her second night away from them -- she could easily sneak into the boys' dorm and sleep in Dean's empty bed seeing as Dean could usually be found in Seamus's -- but last night she had been exhausted.

She leaned over the side of the double bed and grabbed her Potions textbook from her bag. If she couldn't sleep, she might as well study.

It was midnight when she heard the thump. Her first thought was that something had happened to Tobias, so she'd rushed to the nursery only to find him safely tucked in his crib. Nothing in the room seemed to have fallen, so what was the noise?

The thump sounded again and she realised it was coming from Draco's room.

She knocked on the door. "Malfoy? You all right in there?"

There was no response. He was probably asleep. Then the sound of a spell being fired. Hermione threw caution to the wind and opened the door. She ducked in time to watch a red stream of sparks fly over her head.

Draco was firing spells in his sleep. Hermione spied his wand on the bedside table, but he himself was firing the spells -- and wordlessly too.

It was a life or death obstacle course as she made her way towards the sleeping blond. At one point, a thin stream of flames narrowly missed her. She ducked and jumped and froze and almost ran, but she made it to his bedside unharmed.

"Malfoy," she said. "Malfoy, wake up."

This wasn't Ron or Harry that she could grab and shake awake. Who knew what that would do, he might think she was an attacker and who knows what would happen then? At least Ron and Harry were familiar with her touch and associated it with safety, allowing her to calm them down.

The last time she thought before she touched Draco Malfoy was when she punched him in the face. Not exactly a good thing to associate her touch to.

"Malfoy!" she shrieked when an almost green light flew past her, singing and few strands of hair. She knew to avoid green, she associated it with the Killing Curse.

Giving up on trying to verbally wake him, Hermione grabbed his hand and pinched. "Wake up, you ass!"

It certainly woke him, but he never in his life expected another person to be in his room and so he naturally thought her to be an attacker. He rolled off the bed in an attempt to subdue this attacker and succeeded in dropping his weight on Hermione.

She screamed when Draco practically threw her to the ground and then pinned her there. Draco paused at the sound of Hermione's scream. That was no attacker.

"Granger?"

"Who the bloody hell did you think it was, you thick-headed moron! Get off me!"

Draco stood up immediately and offered Hermione a hand up. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and hoped his eyes had adjusted to the dark enough that he could see her. "You were throwing spells in your sleep. I think you almost killed me at one point."

Draco sighed. "It's nothing new."

"Oh, I'm sorry for ruining your pleasant nightmares. I'll try to stay away tomorrow night."

Draco rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed. "You know what, that's just what I was thinking. In fact, I'll make it easier for you to keep away. I'll lock my bedroom door."

"Yeah, and while you're at it, maybe you can say hi to Voldemort for me, seeing as you're so content with dreaming about him -- what was it you said in your sleep? Murdering someone."

Draco narrowed his eyes at Hermione. "What part of the closed door didn't you understand? It usually implies that you're not to enter just like that, or maybe you're too dense to understand that."

"Listen here, you stupid little bas--"

Draco didn't need to ask why she'd stopped. They both bolted from his room to the nursery. Hermione picked Tobias up while Draco lit the candles on the walls. Gently, she rubbed his back, murmuring softly in his ear. He stopped crying and his head rested perfectly on Hermione's shoulder.

Draco set his wand down beside Hermione's and stood behind her so he could see Tobias's face. He put his hand on the baby's back, catching Hermione's hand in the process.

"What happened?" Draco asked the baby boy. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Hermione listened to Draco talk to Tobias, her hand perfectly still under his. It wasn't until Draco's other hand found it's resting place on her hip that she realised how close Draco was. It seemed so natural, but that might have been because of Tobias.

"Is he asleep?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah."

Hermione stepped towards the crib and Draco's hands fell away from her. Gently, she set Tobias down and covered him nicely with the comforter.

"Granger."

"Hmm?"

"I . . . nothing, nevermind."

Hermione smiled at Tobias. "Okay," she told Draco.

She glanced up at him. "If you hurry, you can probably get in a few hours of sleep before I wake you for breakfast."

* * *

As it turns out, Hermione didn't wake Draco for breakfast. Draco found her fast asleep on a chair with her head resting against her arms on Tobias's crib.

"Granger," he whispered, lightly poking her arm. "Granger, wake up."

"Five more minutes," she mumbled.

Draco rolled his eyes. He could see she wasn't going to wake up. He got down so his head was level with Tobias's and gently prodded the baby's arm. "Hey, wake up. And while you're at it, scream at Granger."

While Tobias didn't scream at Hermione, he did wake up. The sounds he made woke her anyway.

"Good morning," she said, unsure if she was greeting the black haired baby or the blond wizard.

"Morning," Draco responded. "It's almost eight, you might want to get dressed."

Hermione nodded. "Thanks," she mumbled as she left the room.

Draco walked over to the crib. "Good morning. I wonder," he continued as he picked Tobias up, "do you know why most endearments are names of foods?"

He set Tobias down on the changing table and walked towards the wardrobe. He glanced back at the baby who was content with staring at his enchanted ceiling, which was now showing a sunrise.

"Do you even know what endearments are? No, I thought not. What'll it be today? Blue? Green? A different yellow? No, definitely green. I don't care if that's biased towards my own house. I'm dressing you, I choose."

He walked back to Tobias and smiled at him. "I'm right, aren't I?" he asked, slowly popping the buttons of the off-white grower Hermione had dressed him in the night before.

"Hey, didn't we agree that you'll only do this with Granger? Or someone else?"

Tobias smiled at him, as if he knew exactly what he had done.

"We had an understanding, Tobias. I'm very disappointed in you."

Tobias looked at the mock anger on Draco's face and laughed. The sound was so sweet and adorable, Draco couldn't help but smile. "All right, all right, I forgive you. But don't do this again and I'll buy you very nice gift when . . . when you're old enough to know what the word gift means."

Hermione watched from the doorway as Draco changed and dressed Tobias, speaking to him as if he were speaking to someone his age -- although all the smiles and laughs gave it away that he wasn't. Draco wasn't like that around people his age.

Hermione's eyes widened in slight fear when Draco held Tobias's hands and pulled him up. She breathed again when Tobias sat on his own, clapping his hands when he noticed that was what Draco _almost_ did. Draco picked him up with one arm and grabbed the dirty diaper with the other. Tobias seemed to sit on Draco's left arm, with his small arm trying to go around Draco's neck. Draco dropped the diaper into the bin in the corner of the room and turned to leave. He stopped short when he saw Hermione. "Good morning, Granger. You look much less like a Dementor now."

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

It was clear that Tobias did not want to enter the Great Hall. Maybe the rowdy noise scared him, or maybe he simply did not want to see so many people. Whatever the case was, he only quieted down when Draco stopped moving.

"Here, give him to me," Hermione said, already reaching out for Tobias. "We have Potions first, so I have about forty five minutes to study. I'll take him to the library with me."

"Are you sure?"

Hermione shrugged, already balancing Tobias the way Draco had, although the baby boy preferred to bury his face between Hermione's neck and shoulder, shielded by her hair. "If he screams, I'll shove a bottle in his mouth."

"Excellent plan, Granger. You've got a bottle with you?"

"Always do, Malfoy."

"See you in Potions then."

Hermione nodded. She stood in the corridor and watched Draco walk towards the Great Hall. Tobias lifted his head and turned halfway. He made a small sound before turning back to his hiding place in Hermione's shoulder and hair. Hermione put her free hand on Tobias's back and walked towards the library.

* * *

Fifteen minutes in, someone dropped a bag on the chair next to Hermione and sat down across her, setting a large tray on the table.

"How in Merlin's name did you get that past Madame Pince?" Hermione asked. Tobias, who was sitting in the center of the large table, clapped his hands excitedly.

"I asked and she said okay," Draco said. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Okay, she wasn't there so I just walked in. Weaselbutt happened to mention that you need your daily dose of coffee."

Both Hermione's eyebrows went up. "So you brought the whole table here?"

"Just a little from each table."

"What did everyone say?"

"Nothing. Well, eat up, I didn't bring it all for nothing." 

"Thank you, Malfoy," she said with a smile.

She closed her Potions book and grabbed the steaming mug. She took a sip of the coffee as her eyes roamed the tray for something to eat with it.

"Is it okay? I didn't know how strong you liked it."

Hermione was surprised. "It's perfect, Malfoy. Thank you."

"Hey, how old do you think he is now?" Draco asked, mixing the contents of his pudding cup with a spoon.

Hermione looked up from the muffin she'd just grabbed. "Legally? He'll be eleven months old in a week or so."

"No, I mean how old do _you_ think he is?"

"Well, he's sitting up on his own, and earlier, he tried crawling off the table, so I'd say pretty close to ten, eleven months. Who knows, maybe he'll start walking soon."

Draco nodded. Then he put his spoon down and pointed his wand at it. He whispered a spell and watched as the bowl of the spoon shrank.

Hermione was watching too. "You need to charm it again," she mumbled, opening her Potions book again. "You can't feed him with a metal spoon. Try for hard plastic, and make the edges thicker and rounder. You don't want to cut him."

Draco nodded and soon, he held a baby spoon in his hand. "Huh, pretty good."

Hermione nodded, glancing at the spoon. "Pretty good. Be careful when you're feeding him." She turned her attention to the book for a moment. "You're not going to feed him _pudding_ , are you?"

Draco shook his head and held up a small bowl. "I had the house elves prepare this for him. I think it's pumpkin?"

Hermione nodded. "Okay, good luck."

By the third spoonful, Draco understood why Hermione had wished him good luck. Draco blinked and wiped the pumpkin from his eye. Tobias laughed at the mess he'd made. "I'll see you in class," Draco said calmly, standing up and lifting Tobias from the table.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late, Professor," Draco said. " _Someone_ threw up on me." As he said this, he set a carry-cot down next to his desk and sat down next to Hermione.

Hermione masked her giggle as a cough and hid her face by burying it in her arms in the desk.

"Well, you've lost twenty minutes, Mr Malfoy," Slughorn said. "Get on with it."

There were ten minutes left, and Draco was only halfway through. Hermione felt awful, seeing as Tobias was the reason Draco was late. She wasn't to blame, but she still felt awful. When Slughorn wasn't looking, Hermione quickly switched their papers and with lightning speed, she filled out the answers and switched the papers back just as Slughorn turned around.

"Time's up," he said as the bell rang. "Please leave your papers on the desk as you leave."

Hermione stood up and picked up the carry-cot with Tobias. She smiled at Draco as she left. "You're welcome."

Still slightly stunned, Draco picked up the completed test and dropped it on top of the pile.

"Mr Malfoy," Slughorn called.

Hermione froze, wondering if Slughorn had noticed the change in handwriting.

"You would do well to write your name on your test."

Hermione breathed again and continued. She glanced at the baby in the cot as walked. "That was one of the top twenty risky and stupid things I've done," she told Tobias. "And I blame it on you and your pumpkin vomit."

* * *

Hermione sat down next to Lavender at the table. "Listen, Lavender, I would really appreciate it if you took your role as godmother more seriously. I am a very lazy human being. I need someone competent to look after Tobias some hours in a day."

Lavender smiled. "All you had to do was ask, Hermione. Speaking of asking, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Shoot," Hermione told her, handing Tobias a bottle of formula and dropping a slice of pie in her plate.

"You and Ron . . . are the two of you . . . together?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. Why do you ask?"

Lavender smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh! That's great! I mean, not that you're not together just that . . . ugh."

Hermione smiled. "Didn't the two of you just go on a date?"

Lavender shrugged. "Well, yeah but . . . are you _sure_ , Hermione? I don't want to overstep --"

"Lavender. Please, it's perfectly all right. Plus, if you don't tell him you _want_ to date him, I will."

"Hermione!"

"I'm serious. If you insist on sticking to me and being my friend, you need to be prepared to be treated like one."

Lavender smiled a watery smile and suddenly enveloped Hermione in a bear hug. "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

"It is? Well, if you stick around, I can be sweeter."

Lavender suddenly sniffed.

"Are you . . . crying?"

Lavender sat up and turned away from Hermione. "No."

"Lavender . . . look at me. What's wrong?"

Lavender turned back to Hermione and smiled. "Nothing's _wrong_ , Hermione. Nothing at all."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Probably."

Hermione stared at Lavender until Tobias started grunting. Hermione turned her attention to him just before the bottle came flying at her. "Tobias!"

He laughed at the annoyance on her face. He stretched his arms out and Hermione grudgingly handed the bottle back. He sucked on it, upset to find that it was empty. Perhaps he'd learned from his mistake, because he stretched as far as he could, holding the bottle.

"Much better," Hermione said as she took it and began mixing the formula from the spare sachet she kept in her bag.

"You'd make a good mother," Lavender commented.

Hermione rolled her eyes after giving Tobias the full bottle. "It's just for this year. After that, Malfoy will be able to take care of him by himself."

"Somehow, I don't think that'll be the case."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg another update in the same day? One of ya'll must have been praying hard enough for good vibes to reach me.


	6. The secret behind Lavender's recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Pansy bond a little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a little carried away and published the chapter without even editing. Pls forgive the eagerness.

It was Wednesday, the fourth of November. It was a warm day, comparatively. The grass was still distinctly visible and snow was falling in soft flakes. The lake was almost frozen over, still unsafe for skiing or even walking.

Hermione, Lavender, and Tobias were down on the castle grounds, walking. Tobias was surprisingly okay with being swung around gently by Lavender. Hermione smiled as she watched them. It was nice to walk without the added weight of Tobias.

She was hesitant at first, but Pansy had soon joined them. She'd held Tobias for a while before the little boy reached out for Lavender. Now, she walked side by side with Hermione while Lavender danced on the grass with Tobias in her arms. The boy was bundled in warm clothes, but it didn't seem to bother him. The girls seemed content with boots, an overcoat, and a warm woolen scarf. Lavender had added a beanie to her ensemble.

"Um, Granger --"

"Hermione," the brunette said automatically. "You can call me by my name Pansy."

Pansy smiled a small smile. "It'll take some getting used to, Gr -- Hermione."

"Well, I'd say we have all the time in the world, but we have to get back in twenty minutes if we wanna make curfew."

Pansy smiled. She stopped walking, so Hermione stopped too. "I just . . . I wanted to apologize, for everything. You didn't deserve to be treated the way you were just because of who you are. I was an awful person, I was a downright bitch, but yet you still let me sit with you and play with your son. Most people wouldn't do that."

Hermione didn't correct Pansy. The Slytherin had said more important things. "Pansy, the world has changed. We don't live in the same one we did seven months ago. Things have changed.  _We_  have changed. We've gone through so much, I really don't see reason in holding anything against anyone. If I'm going to blame anyone for your behaviour, I'm going to blame whoever taught you that that was the right way. You're right, I didn't deserve to be treated like that. But maybe if everyone treated the whole Slytherin house just a bit better, you would have never behaved like that in the first place. We're all to blame for everything. We're still kids, you know. We're allowed to make mistakes, just as long as we learn from them."

Pansy's eyes were wide. She had no idea what to say. Here she was, apologising to Hermione for horrid treatment, and the girl was  _taking blame for it_. Pansy was stunned.

Hermione stuck out her hand. "Put the past behind, Pansy. It won't do to dwell on it. Friends?"

Pansy smiled a very genuine smile. "Friends," she said, going to shake Hermione's hand, letting out a shout of surprise when Hermione yanked her arm and pulled her into a hug.

"You've become a very good person, Pansy Parkinson. I'm proud of you."

Pansy would never understand why those words affected her so much, but she had a good feeling it was because she knew Hermione was taking blame for things she didn't have to.

"HERMIONE!!"

Hermione and Pansy let go of each other and rushed towards Lavender, both with Tobias first on their minds. "What? What is it?"

Lavender thrust Tobias into Hermione's arms and took off.

"Lavender! Wait!"

She glanced at Pansy and then followed. Pansy didn't hesitate to follow Hermione.

Lavender was headed straight for the Whomping Willow. "Lavender!" Hermione shouted.

It was dark, and all that pointed to Lavender was the girl's bright pink beanie bouncing along.

"Lavender, stop!"

Hermione skidded to a halt right in front of Lavender. "What is the matter with you?"

Lavender glanced at Tobias. "I'm sorry I never told you, but I didn't think I'd ever have to tell anyone. You need to leave, Hermione. You too, Pansy. And take Tobias inside and make sure he's safe. I promise I'll tell you about it as soon as I can."

"We're not going anywhere," Hermione said firmly, covering Tobias's ears with his hat when a breeze hit her. "What's wrong with you? Are you okay?"

"I really have to go," Lavender said, trying to push past Hermione.

Hermione refused to let her move, but Pansy grabbed her arm and yanked her out of Lavender's way.

"I think I know what's wrong with her," Pansy said as Lavender tore towards the violent tree.

"What?"

Pansy pointed to the sky, at the full moon. "There's only one way she could've survived such a vicious attack from Greyback."

"No," Hermione whispered as she watched her friend stop about ten yards away and stand still. She knew it was true. Why else would Lavender head straight for that tree?

"We need to go, Hermione," Pansy said.

"We can't  _leave_  her!"

"She'll be  _fine_. Tobias won't!"

Hermione glanced at the baby in her arms. She suddenly handed him to Pansy. "Then you make sure he is. I'm not leaving her out here alone. I'll take her to the Shrieking Shack and leave as soon as I can."

Pansy grabbed Hermione's arm. "You'll never make it, Granger. Look at her, get any closer and she'll sniff you out like dinner. She'd not Lavender Brown right now and you know it."

Hermione watched, horrified, as Lavender began to transform. She'd seen the transformation once before when she was fourteen years old, and she'd hoped that she'd never have to see it again.

"Granger, come on. It's safer for her out here than near the castle."

"Pansy, we can't just leave her out here. What if something happens to her?"

"At this stage, I fear more for her victims. Come on. You called me your friend, now let me do what friends do. Come  _on_! She'll be fine so long she doesn't -- oh no."

Hermione and Pansy froze as they noticed two glowing eyes focus on them.

"We could make a run for it," Pansy said.

"Too risky. We'll never make it anywhere safe in time. We'll just have to stun her and hope it subdues her long enough for us to make a run for it."

"Are you sure it will work?"

"No, but if dogs descended from wolves, and if anything I've learned about dogs is the same, then running is only going to make her chase us twice as fast."

Hermione gripped her wand tightly and Pansy did the same, Tobias in one hand, her wand in the other.

"When she charges, I guess," Hermione said when Lavender gave a low growl.

"No," Pansy said, watching the werewolf with keen eyes. "When she's about ten feet away, Stun her. When she hits seven, Stun her again. When she hits three, use the disarming charm. At best, it'll knock her out for a half hour. Maybe enough time to take her that Shrieking Shack you were talking about. Got it?"

Hermione nodded and swallowed fearfully. She'd battled the stuff of nightmares, but this was her friend. She didn't think she'd be able to it. It was just her luck that she didn't have to. When Lavender was ten feet away, an almost blindingly white animal slid in front of the two girls and the baby boy. It bared its teeth and growled at Lavender.

"What the hell?" Pansy mumbled.

"That is  _not_  a werewolf," Hermione said. "That is an actual wolf."

"What would a wolf be doing here?"

The silver wolf broke off growling at Lavender to stare at the two girls. Crystal clear eyes stared at Hermione first, then Pansy.

"That is a human being," Pansy corrected. "And whoever it is, it's telling us to  _go_."

"How do you know?"

"I don't, but your cat somehow managed to stop those branches from whipping around. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say the animals know what they're doing. Also, TOBIAS IS WITH US!"

Hermione nodded and the two hurried away. She paused behind a large stone and turned back in time to see the white wolf and the black werewolf collide head on. An orange blip waited at the base of the Whomping Willow. Hermione watched as the wolf bit the werewolf's arm and the latter howled in pain as the wolf dragged her towards the tree. And then all three animals disappeared.

"She's a werewolf," Hermione whispered, sinking to the grass. "And I never noticed."

"Probably because she didn't want you to," Pansy said. "Come on, it's late, cold, and I really don't want to see you or Tobias catch a cold. Come on."

Pansy succeeded in pulling Hermione up while still holding on to Tobias. Gently, she guided the Gryffindor to the Room of Requirement. Anyone who wanted to see Tobias knew that was the place to go.

It took a while for the princess to return to her portrait, but when she did, Hermione simply gave the password and took Tobias from Pansy.

"I'll see you in the morning, Pansy."

"All right, Granger."

* * *

Hermione woke up to the sound of a kettle.

At first, she thought she was back home, where everything was safe and during a time when she would wake up to the sound of the kettle when her mother made the tea. Then her memories hit her like a tonne of bricks and she wished she were still asleep.

She still hadn't gone to find her parents. She'd barely had time and energy to find her own shoes each morning since the war. Being at Hogwarts made it slightly easier, but no one could deny the hollow feeling they felt when they remembered all those they had lost.

The kettle suddenly stopped screaming and Hermione realised she hadn't imagined the sound.

She slipped out of bed and grabbed her school robe to cover her pajamas. She followed the sound to Draco's room.

"Malfoy?"

She knocked on the door.

Tobias laughed from inside. "One second!"

And really, a second later the door opened. Hermione smiled at the sight before her. Tobias was sitting on Draco's bed while the blond in question was holding a kettle and a bowl, looking rather frazzled. He turned an annoyed expression to the baby. "What did I say about opening doors?"

"He did that?" Hermione blurted. "I thought  _you_  opened the door."

"Why on earth would I open the door looking like  _this_?"

Hermione had to cover her mouth, but Draco saw her smile. He rolled his eyes. "Watch him. He's doing all sorts of things now."

Draco threw a face towel over his shoulder and grabbed a bundle of clothing before walking into his bathroom -- with the kettle and bowl. Hermione frowned at the door, wondering what he would need that for.

"I'm serious about watching him, Granger. He might disappear before your eyes."

Hermione sat down in front of Tobias. "You're not so naughty, are you?"

Tobias smiled cheekily.

"Oh, you are? Well, we'll just have to strike a deal of our own. If you're going to be messing your diaper when you're with me, you're going to be doing your tricks with Malfoy. Do we have a deal, Tobias?"

The baby laughed.

"I thought so," Hermione said with a smile.

"I can hear you!" Draco called.

Hermione smiled at the baby boy in front of her. "It's good to know his ears work, isn't it?"

"Shut your face, Granger!"

Hermione grinned. "Hey, Malfoy. I'm taking him to my room. I've got to get dressed."

"Three minutes, Granger. Then I'll take him down to breakfast."

"You can come collect him from my room." She picked Tobias up and started to walk out. "And don't forget to knock first!"

She could've sworn she heard a feminine giggle from the bathroom, followed by a soft curse from the Slytherin boy. Hermione frowned.

"What in Merlin's name. . ." she whispered, before shaking her head and leaving.

* * *

Draco knocked on the door. "Granger?"

"Just a minute, I just need to -- TOBIAS NO!"

Draco hadn't realised Tobias would do the same thing twice so soon, and he assumed Hermione had opened the door, so he walked in.

Hermione -- in a camisole and her undies -- tried to run into the bathroom, but only managed to run straight into her wardrobe door.

Draco laughed. He'd never seen anything so funny in his life. Hermione disappeared behind the bed when she fell, but Draco didn't need to see her. He could clearly hear her muted curses, each one more creative than the last.

After a moment, she sat up, just her head visible. "Can you . . . turn around? Or leave? Or whatever."

Draco scooped Tobias up. "I'll leave now, if you think you can manage not running into more furniture."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "If you don't leave, I will personally chop your eyeballs off with a needle."

Draco froze. "What?" he asked, looking as confused as Hermione felt.

"You know what I mean! Get out!"

* * *

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and paused in the doorway. Absently, she rubbed her arm. She scanned the Gryffindor table, then Hufflepuff, then Ravenclaw, and finally, Slytherin.

She headed towards the mass of green and sat down next to Pansy. "Have you seen Lavender anywhere?"

"Granger, it's barely seven thirty. Chances are she's asleep." She lowered her voice to keep the students around her from noticing. "I've heard the change back is exhausting."

Hermione nodded. "So I've heard, too . . . Any idea who that wolf was?"

Pansy shrugged. "Could've been anyone. Maybe one of Lavender's family members, they're bound to know. Maybe one of them is here on Hogwarts grounds to make sure something like that didn't happen."

Hermione smiled at Pansy's hypotheses. "When did you become so smart?"

Pansy smiled back, registering Hermione's teasing tone. "I've always been smart, Granger. I've just learned how to access the smart very recently."

Hermione smiled as she stood up. "Well, I've got to get going. Ron's probably waiting for me."

Pansy turned halfway to look at the redhead. "I thought the two of you weren't dating."

"We're not, but since his other best friend is a little caught up with his sister, that just leaves me to distract him from said couple."

Pansy grinned. "Well, good luck keeping Weaslebee distracted from  _that_."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she walked towards the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ron. "I'm sorry," she said. "Do you want me to hex them?"

Ginny stopped giggling and sat up straight. "Oh, Hermione, don't be like that." The redhead looked around. "Where's Tobias?"

Hermione turned around to look at the table on the other end of the hall. "He's with Malfoy today. Pansy adores him."

"Damn. I wanted him today."

Hermione smiled. "I'll see what I can do, Mrs Potter."

" _HERMIONE_!!"

* * *

Draco had come up to Hermione just before lunch and said that he was exhausted. Hermione had taken Tobias from him and passed the baby boy to Ginny, who immediately sat down between Ron and Harry, while the three of them fawned over the baby.

Hermione, who was asking Draco if he was sure he was all right, turned around to see almost the entire Gryffindor house flocking around Ginny.

"Would you look at that," Hermione said. "Today he wants the attention."

Draco nodded wearily. "See you in class, Granger."

And then he walked away. As he did, he bumped into someone who fell to the floor. Hermione watched as he swept up all the books and then held out his hand. "Brownie," he said by way of greeting.

"Draco," the girl responded softly as she pulled herself up and took her things. She stood still, hugging her things to herself and Draco left, allowing Hermione to see her friend.

"Lavender, you're all right." Hermione walked up to her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You saw?"

Hermione shrugged. "That's a . . . loose definition."

"Can we . . . can we go somewhere more private?"

Hermione nodded. "We can go to my dorm. Come on."

* * *

"Lavender, you're gonna have to say something at some point. You're going to tire yourself out with all that pacing. In fact, you're beginning to tire  _me_  out, and I've barely started my day."

Lavender sighed and sat down next to Hermione in front of the fireplace.

"The Healers at St. Mungo's, they told me as soon as I woke up," Lavender said softly. "They asked if there was anyone I wanted to tell. I said no."

"Your parents knew already?" Hermione asked.

Lavender shrugged. "I don't think so."

"Why haven't you told them?" Hermione cried. " _How_  haven't you told them? You spent two months at home!" 

Lavender winced. "They don't exactly . . .  _like_  . . . werewolves. I mean, they've never said it directly, to me, I mean."

She paused and turned on the couch. "I know you didn't just visit me in June. You visited almost every day of May, and almost half of April too. You stopped coming so often after I woke up, though. None of the Healers told me, by the way. During those two months, I could hear and feel  _everything_."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Everything?" she asked, thinking back to early May, when she'd told the apparent-unconscious Lavender about her nightmares -- the ones she wouldn't dare say out loud.

Lavender nodded. "Everything. And one afternoon -- at least, I  _think_  it was afternoon -- my parents came in just after you did. I think it must've been around early April. The first, I'm sure of it, it was early morning. I remember you mentioning you wanted to wish the twins before everyone else woke up. A Healer came in and told you to leave."

Hermione nodded, remembering.

"Then she told my parents that there was a high chance of two possibilities. One, I'd never wake up. Two, I'd be a full werewolf. It's the only way I could survive that. She said they'd know by April's full moon. You wanna know what my mum said?"

Hermione really didn't.

"She said that if I turned and I still hadn't woken . . . she said the Healers should pull out and let me die. She said I'd be happier like that. Peacefully dead, rather than turning into -- and I quote -- a rabid pack animal every month."

"Oh, Lavender."

"And my dad, after my mum left, he told the Healers to let me wake up on my own. He said that if I agreed with my mother, he would personally brew the death potion for me . . . I couldn't tell them. I woke up as soon as the full moon passed and I begged the Healers there not to tell my parents. I was lucky, I'd just turned eighteen before the war, my decision was my own to make."

Lavender shook her head, not noticing the single tear that fell. "I can't tell my mum, Hermione. She'd hate me, just because I'm alive. Promise me you won't tell anyone."

Hermione wanted to ask Lavender about the white wolf, if it had been there when she changed back, but with what all she had been told, Hermione figured the mystery could wait. Besides, they had the rest of their lives to pester the werewolf about it.

So Hermione promised. She'd just have to find Pansy and make sure the girl did the same. She had the feeling, though, that Pansy had already made that promise to Lavender without even speaking to her.

* * *

Hermione groaned as she fell face first into her bed. She heard a laugh and turned on her side to glare at the wizard in the doorway. "Shut up."

"Look at yourself, Granger. You're a bloody mess!"

Hermione groaned again. "That's because I spent the afternoon chasing your godfather all over the castle. I sometimes wish he'd never learned to walk."

Draco laughed as he walked in and left a small bottle on the dresser. "Thank you, Granger."

"You can thank me by bathing the monster tonight," she grumbled.

"I already did, Granger. And I put him to bed. I'd tell you you don't have to go down for supper if you don't want, but Scarface and Weaselbutt might think I killed you and am in the process of hiding your body."

Hermione smiled into her bedsheets. "I'll go down," she said, her voice muffled.

Draco nodded even though she couldn't see him and left.

Moments later, Hermione rolled over and noticed the small bottle on her bedside table. She picked it up and held it to the evening sunlight floating into her room. The golden light made the liquid shine. She recognised the potion as a remedy for a hangover.

 

"Now, why would you have this on hand, Malfoy?" she mumbled. Then she shook her head and drank the potion. She decided not to look the gift horse in the mouth.

* * *

Hermione sat down between Ron and Harry, Ginny and Lavender in front of her, but she was distracted by the Slytherin table. Draco was missing, probably up in the Room of Requirement with the sleeping Tobias.

And then, quite suddenly, from her left, she heard a slight squeak. Ron was looking at the girl in front of him in surprise, and Lavender blushed furiously. Ginny caught Hermione's eye and smiled. "Lavender just asked Ron out. On a proper date. Their first official date."

"I didn't mean to!" Lavender cried suddenly.

"Wait, so you mean you  _don't_  want to date my brother?"

"That's not what I mean, you know that."

"Pardon, Hermione. She asked Ron if he'd like to grab a Butterbeer in Hogsmeade tonight before curfew."

Hermione smiled. Ginny was doing it on purpose, teasing Lavender so terribly.

Ron suddenly smiled at Lavender. "You know what, I actually wouldn't mind it."

Lavender's blush grew, but she grinned. "I'll pick you up in an hour," she said as she stood up. Ron smiled as he watched Lavender leave.

"Mate," Harry said, "she just asked you out."

"I know," Ron said, sounding amazed.

" _She_  asked  _you_  out!"

"Oh, don't make such a big deal of it, Harry," Ginny said, rolling her eyes as she went back to her supper. "It's not like  _you_  asked  _me_  out."

"All right. Hi there, gorgeous. Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Ginny lifted her head, staring at The Boy Who Lived. "Mate, I'm your girlfriend."

"Well? Would you?"

Ginny sighed. "Yes, I would."

"Great, I'll pick you up in an hour."

"Like you ever leave my side," Ginny mumbled. She sounded annoyed, but she smiled widely as she ducked her head and focused on her food.

"I think it's adorable," Hermione told her redhaired friend. "I hope it lasts this time."

"Yeah," Harry scoffed. " _Won-Won_  better be a good boyfriend or she might break it off."

Ron grimaced. "Don't ever bring that up. Ever."

Harry grinned. "I'll  _try_ ," he said.

"I'll try too, Won-Won," Ginny said. "Oops! I mean Ron."

Hermione pinched his cheek. "We'll all try, Ickle-Ronniekins."

"I hate you all," Ron grumbled. "I'm going."

"Where?" Ginny asked as he stood up.

"Far from the likes of you three. I'll see the two of you later tonight in the common room. Hermione, good night."

Hermione waved as Ron left. "I hope Won-Won and Lav-Lav make it work."

Ginny snorted. "I don't mind if they  _never_  use those ridiculous names again."

"Don't tell him that," Harry warned. "If he hears that, he and Lavender will not stop every time you walk into the room."

Ginny smiled as she finished off what was in her plate. "That's true. Well, we ought to get going, Harry, if we want enough time to waste before curfew. Hermione--"

"I'll be fine. Go and have some fun."

Harry smiled and kissed the top of Hermione's head. "You're my favourite bookworm."

"Excuse me? Girlfriend standing right here," Ginny playfully scolded, hands on her hips.

Harry grinned at her and crawled under the table. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. "Favourite bookworms get kisses on the head. Girlfriends get something much--"

"Girlfriends get a room!" Hermione shouted, already shielding her eyes and turning away.

"Good night, Hermione," Harry said with a laugh as he took Ginny's hand and the pair left the Great Hall.

Hermione watched them leave with a smile on her face. She was happy that they were together again. It hurt her to watch them stay apart. She was also happy for Ron and Lavender, and she meant it when she said she hoped it would work out.

She was more than shocked when Pansy Parkinson of all people suddenly took Ginny's vacated seat. The black haired witch shrugged. "I figured if you had the guts to sit with all the snakes a few dinners ago, I can brave the lion's den."

Hermione smiled brightly. "Welcome to the Gryffindor table, Pansy."

Pansy smiled. She was glad she'd befriended Hermione. She was happy to have someone she could call a true friend. She had friends in Slytherin, but they were a bit too . . . Slytherin . . . to hold such titles. And the boys, well, they were boys. Pansy needed some femininity in her life that she could count on to be there when she needed.

Hermione couldn't help but smile in return. Pansy had a beautiful smile, the kind that made you want to smile just because she was smiling. Her first thought was to wonder why Pansy didn't smile often, but she quickly discarded it before she actually asked her. She was happy she had befriended Pansy. It was nice to have a girl to call her friend for once. Sure, she had Ginny and at times, Luna too, but they seemed to be in cahoots with the boys. After all, Ginny was Ron's sister and Harry's girlfriend and Luna . . . well, Luna seemed to be in cahoots with everyone. She could hardly complain to them. She trusted them, without a doubt, but not with trivial things such as meaningless fights that lasted no more than five seconds. Ginny or Luna would no doubt try to resolve the matter and would speak to one of the boys. Hermione knew because she was likely to do the same.

But Pansy . . . Pansy wasn't dating or related to any of her boys. Hermione could tell Pansy all she wanted to with no fear that Pansy would pass it on. For example, just yesterday, Hermione found herself rather annoyed with Ron, who just would not be quiet while she revised her Ancient Runes notes. Telling Ginny about it only made the girl try to teach her brother about personal space and all that. When Harry pestered her, she decided to go to Pansy. Granted, Pansy was amused at her annoyance and laughed, but that was the end of it.

Hermione needed friends outside of her family. She needed friends who were just that -- friends. She wondered if Pansy might become something of a sister to her too, but for the moment, she was content with where their friendship stood.

Besides, Hermione was quite sure if she told Pansy she considered the girl a sister, she might run for her life.

Commitment didn't scare those Slytherins with regard to romantic relationships only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I think it's finally done this time


	7. Most secrets only stay secrets if you explicitly calls them secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas invites are received and sent  
> Hermione and Draco make a pact  
> Narcissa meets her grandson (and Molly too, I guess)  
> Narcissa also claims Hermione her daughter-in-law  
> Hermione has some explaining to do

To this day, a week before Christmas, none of them had informed Molly Weasley of the little baby boy that thought Hermione was his mother, so when Molly's letter arrived with an invite to the Burrow for Christmas if she wanted, Hermione quietly sat down and tried to think, and she thought all through most of her classes.

She wanted to go -- she _had_ to go -- it simply would not be right _not_ to spend Christmas with the Weasleys. But she couldn't leave Tobias for more than a few hours at a time. That much was clear when Pansy asked if she could keep the boy for the night and he woke the entire Slytherin dorms because Hermione hadn't kissed him good night. He hasn't said so, of course, but they knew.

On the other hand, she couldn't exactly bring him aand the man he thought was his father with, as that might cause more questions regarding a certain Malfoy.

Unless they just told the truth. But . . . the truth didn't sound very believable to Hermione. Students who had even witnessed the potion flop had some trouble believing it.

And then there was Hermione's new friends. She didn't want Lavender to spend Christmas alone -- she had said she wasn't going home -- at the school.

And Pansy, she didn't want Pansy to start thinking their friendship wasn't strong enough to warrant a holiday like Christmas together.

Hermione groaned and put her hands on the desk.

"Miss Granger. Class ended about a minute ago. Are you feeling well?"

Hermione lifted her head and smiled at Professor McGonagall. "I'm well, professor. I'm just . . . confused."

"I see . . . Perhaps you should invite Molly and her family to the school instead. It would be rather lovely to see those boys again."

Hermione perked up. "Really? You would allow that?"

The professor shrugged. "Well, there's no rule against it. I don't see why not. Perhaps we should invite the families of all our students. A new tradition for Hogwarts," she mused.

Hermione glanced at the seat beside her, where Draco had been sitting with Tobias. The boy hadn't been very forthcoming on the topic of family.

"But perhaps we should leave it up to the students themselves to invite their families."

Hermione smiled brightly. "Professor, you're the best. Really, I mean it."

For the first time in her life, Hermione got up and hugged the Transfiguration professor.

Minerva McGonagall was stunned, so much so, that she hugged Hermione back, twice as tight.

* * *

Hermione was smiling widely all through supper, but she wouldn't tell anyone why.

Just before the dessert arrived, Professor McGonagall stood up, grabbing the attention of all her students.

"It has been decided that henceforth, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will annually host a Christmas event on the night of the twenty-fourth, where students may invite family and friends to attend. Please note that these events will include all students from First Year to Seventh Year. For the first year, we have, among the professors, decided to host a quiet and calm dinner which shall begin at seven and end by eight. Family and friends may spend the entirety of the twenty-fourth as well as Christmas day at the school. The dinner will be followed by a party hosted by the students, if they so wish."

"I CALL HEAD OF THE PARTY PLANNING COMMITTEE!!"

The shout came from the Hufflepuff table and heads turned to the brunette that was standing up with her hand in the air, and who was slowly beginning to turn red.

"Miss Abbott, I would appreciate if you could volunteer in a more appropriate--"

"I CALL HEAD OF THE AFTER-PARTY PLANNING COMMITTEE!!"

Heads swiveled once more, but Pansy Parkinson did not flush with any sort of embarrassment as she stood with her hand in the air like Hannah Abbott.

Professor McGonagall did not seem displeased with the outbursts. Instead, she smiled. "Very well, but I do not expect to catch anyone out after curfew."

Very few ears caught her subtle permission to be out after ten o' clock.

* * *

Hermione sat down at the coffee table in front of the fireplace of her dorm. The parchment sat in front of her, the inkwell beside the paper, and the quill was in her hand. But there was nothing written on the yellowed paper.

All of a sudden, something flew past her ear and the inkwell burst, the dark liquid spreading all over the parchment sheet.

"TOBIAS MALFOY, YOU GIVE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW! HERMIONE GRANGER! GET IN HERE!"

Hermione jumped up from the table and rushed into Draco's room to find Draco standing in front of his wardrobe with his arms folded and glaring up. Hermione followed his gaze to see Tobias sitting up there, a cheeky smile on his face and Draco's wand in his hand.

"Tobias!" Hermione shouted. "How'd he get up there, Malfoy?"

"I don't bloody know. One minute I was trying to dress him -- he messed his clothes again -- and the next he's got my wand and is sitting there like some royal ass."

"Well," Hermione muttered as she grabbed her own wand from her back pocket, "he is _your_ son."

"He's not my son," Draco said automatically. Then, a moment later, "What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?"

He watched as Hermione -- ignoring him -- conjured a small, two-step ladder and placed it in front of the wardrobe. Then she climbed it and stood eye to eye with the toddler. "Hi, love. Is the view pretty from up here?"

Tobias gurgled happily.

"Say, isn't that wand a bit boring? Here, how about this one?"

And to Draco's complete confusion, Hermione handed Tobias her wand. She quickly snatched Draco's when Tobias discarded it in favour of the white one with flowers on the handle and shoved Draco's dark wand in her back pocket. Draco's eyes widened when he noticed Hermione's white wand beside his poking out of the top of her pocket.

"A duplicate wand," he mumbled. "Granger, you're a bloody genius."

"I know," she told him. The she turned back to Tobias and smiled at him. "Won't you come down, now? It's awfully high up, don't you think?"

Hermione looked down and Tobias leaned forward to look down too. He looked afraid all of a sudden, and almost like he would start crying any moment. He held out his arms and Hermione pulled him forward.

"It's not very nice up there, is it?" she asked as she took the two steps down. As she did, the ladder vanished. "Come now, your father wants to dress you, and I've got to clean up the broken inkwell you burst."

She smiled once more at the baby on her hip and then handed him to Draco. Tobias made a small sound and when Hermione looked back, he was giving her the fake wand.

She smiled. "Thank you, sweetheart. You're a very good boy, aren't you?"

Draco watched Hermione leave in amazement. "I know," he told Tobias when he noticed the baby staring at him. "I agree, she's something else, all right."

* * *

After deciding what to say, Hermione sent the letter off to the Burrow. She knew Ginny and Ron were sure to send Molly some letters of their own, Harry too, but it was only right for her to respond too. After all, Molly did send her a letter.

Hermione closed the window and trudged off to bed. She was woken not even an hour into sleep by a very soft, very muffled whimper.  As she shook herself from her sleep, Hermione noticed the sound of rain. Perhaps the thunder had woken Tobias. There wasn't a second sound, so she silently crept out of her room and into the nursery. The everburning candle stood on the nightstand away from the curtains and the crib, casting a warm orange glow over the room. Tobias was fast asleep.

Hermione shrugged and trudged out of the nursery, half closing the door behind her.

"Is he okay?"

Hermione jumped slightly. She turned to the fireplace to find her blond dorm-mate on the couch. He was watching the fire.

"He's fine. I thought the thunder might've woken him. I heard a . . ." She trailed off, unsure what to say.

"No, that was me."

Hermione slowly approached the couch and sat down on the other side. Draco smiled at her. "You don't have to sit so far away. I don't bite, you know."

"For all I know, you probably do," Hermione mumbled under her breath, but she relaxed a little anyway.

Draco's smile became a smirk. "Oh, I do, but only in certain situations."

Instead of flushing, like Draco had expected, Hermione only smirked back. "Oh? And what kind of situations might those be?"

"Uhhh . . ." He was stunned. Never in his wildest imagination did he expect Hermione to tolerate the flirting, let alone _flirt_ _back_.

"What's wrong, Malfoy? Cat got your tongue?"

Draco grinned. "Not really. She's more of a lion than a cat."

Crookshanks chose that moment to exit Hermione's room and purr loudly as he sat between the two students.

"Actually," Hermione said, "Crookshanks is more of a 'he'."

"Oh, shut up, Granger."

Hermione smiled as Draco turned to glare at the fire. His glare lasted about a second before it and every other expression fell away from his face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione asked, tucking her feet under her as she turned to face Draco, one hand supporting her head and the other absently rubbing Crookshanks' head.

Draco glanced at her. "Would you talk about yours?"

Hermione was slightly surprised.

"I hear you too, you know," Draco told the fire. "Late at night, when you've finally gone to sleep. I do wonder what you dream about. The horrors you've seen . . . or the deaths you've witnessed."

Hermione kept her mouth shut. She understood Draco's point. If she didn't want to talk about her nightmares, she had no right to coerce him into talking about his.

"Perhaps you dream about the war . . ." He turned to stare at Hermione. Grey orbs locked with brown pools. "Or is it something worse?"

Hermione still didn't say anything. She had stopped running her fingers through the orange fur.

"What could be worse than reliving death?"

Draco didn't look away, Hermione didn't answer. It seemed that both had frozen, still as statues.

"I dream about death," Draco told her. "Not my own, no. That would be peaceful, I think. I dream about the death of my mother. Very often, it is my mother. She dies a different way every night. Sometimes she lives, and I am forced to watch Pansy die. Sometimes it's Blaise. They all die by the same hand, though. I dream that we -- you didn't win. I dream that he reigns. And he kills my mother for siding with Potter -- albeit indirectly. He kills Pansy for her newfound love for half-bloods, muggleborns and muggles alike. He kills Blaise for befriending Harry."

Draco paused for a moment and Hermione took it all in. He'd said muggleborns, not mudbloods. He'd called Harry by his name. But one thing that struck her so very hard, was that he didn't consider himself to be a part of those who fought against Voldemort.

"Not even an hour ago, I dreamt about you and Tobias. It's so very strange how dreams can make so little sense, events out of order, yet still be realistic enough to cause screaming in one's sleep. I told you I dream that he still lived. Well, I dreamt he found out how much I cared for Tobias. He found him with you. You did your best to protect him, you really did. You stood your ground and you fought vigorously. If you're even half as good as you are in my nightmares, then I must admit that I'm very impressed. But, as nightmares go, you failed. You died protecting him. He brought Tobias before me and frozen to the spot by spells and chains and a sort of paralyzing fear, I watched helplessly as he killed my baby boy. It's strange, isn't it? How dreams can have such a draining effect on a person."

Draco smiled, but it was a smile filled with grief. Hermione couldn't help but notice his referral to the baby boy in the nursery as _his_ baby boy. Still, the Slytherin did not look away. Hermione ran her fingers through Crookshanks' fur.

"I dream about death," she said softly. "I dream about you, about Pansy, about Blaise, Lavender, Tobias. I dream about losing all of you. I dream about being helpless as I watch the life leave your eyes. I watch as you fight, as you do your best to survive. I watch as one by one, you all leave me behind. It is strange, how a few nightmares show you that you care more that you're willing to admit about people you thought you hated. Before I returned, I would dream about Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, Luna, Neville, everyone I considered my family. I never thought I would see the day where your death hurt me so badly. I never thought the day would come where I would cry in my sleep as I watched the life leave Pansy's eyes. And never in my life did I ever think I would care so much for someone who used to use his position as a teacher to bully me. Yes, dreams are strange. They put things into a perspective you've never thought about before."

Draco watched Hermione carefully, waiting for her to continue. She didn't disappoint.

"Two nights ago, I thought I had finally been rewarded with a good dream. I was wrong. In what I thought would be a lovely dream, I was having a nice lunch together. I saw Ginny, Lavender, Pansy and Luna. I think Hannah Abbot was there too, and Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Fleur, oh, and two others I think. There were children playing -- too many to count. Then, as most dreams do, it changed. We stood on Platform nine-and-three-quarters. A countable number of children stood around us. I assume they were all getting on the train for the first time. A set of twins, a girl and a boy, with brown hair that glinted red in the right light with sparkling blue eyes. A slightly chubby little girl with dark blonde hair and light brown eyes. Twin boys with pale blonde hair and twinkling blue eyes. A girl with almost white hair and piercing gray eyes. A girl with black hair and light brown eyes. A girl with red hair and green eyes. We watched them carefully, but we felt carefree."

Hermione paused, remembering the blissful yet short-lived feeling. Draco watched her and waited.

"But then, as nightmares do, the happines and joy all ended. My ears were filled with terrified screams. Everyone scrambled. Protect the children. Our first instinct. As my nightmares always do, I was left to survive. To see everyone's dead bodies around me. To know that they had all died, but not me. I woke screaming in terror at the image. I close my eyes sometimes and I still see the horrid picture. Blood pooling, young and lifeless eyes, the once marble floor stained with blood . . . it's all very strange, how dreams can show you just what it is you truly care about."

Crookshanks suddenly flew off the couch and Hermione's hand fell limp on the cushion.

Draco took her hand in his. "I can promise you that I won't die, but only if you promise the same."

"What?"

"I never thought the day would come when I would care for you, for Harry, for the Weasel and his sister, the way I care for Blaise and Pansy. But it has come and I've learned to care about you."

"I understand. You know I share the sentiment."

Draco grinned. "So . . . do we have a deal?"

Hermione squeezed Dracos hand as she smiled. "Yes, we have a deal."

* * *

Hermione groaned as she woke up. She hadn't been sleeping in a very comfortable position. Once she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings, it was clear why. She had her legs over the back of the couch and her head hanging off, staring at the dead fireplace.

"I am an idiot," she grumbled.

"If that's the case, then I'm a bloody blockhead."

Hermione turned her head to see Draco on the floor with his head still on the table. She smiled. "I can't say I disagree."

Draco sighed and sat up, stretching as he did so. He glanced at Hermione, who still hadn't moved. "Aren't you going to get up?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not if I don't have to."

"What if you fall off?"

"I managed to sleep like this. I won't _fall_ off."

"Well, I'm not getting up either," Draco stated as he leaned back and dropped his head on the cushion of the couch behind him.

As soon as he did, Tobias began to cry.

"Ugh," Hermione mumbled.

"Fine."

Draco stood up, but as he passed by, he knocked Hermione's legs up and watched as she slid to the floor. "MALFOY!"

Draco grinned to himself as he kicked the nursery door closed behind him. Hermione glared at the door and stormed into her own room with a very loud, "YOU ABSOLUTE BAS--"

"Language," Draco casually called.

Furious, Hermione opened the nursery door. "You _fucking_ bastard."

* * *

A week later, Hermione dressed Tobias in a bright green and red sweater she'd found when she visited Hogsmeade with Lavender and Pansy. They had invited Ginny, but she had declined with the very valid excuse of "Harry Potter needs me right now."

Draco rolled his eyes as he came to stand in the doorway. "You made him look like a Christmas tree."

Hermione smiled as she picked Tobias up. "Well, I think he looks adorable."

"I never said he didn't," Draco said, reaching out for the child on Hermione's hip. As soon as he did, Tobias leaned towards Draco and Hermione allowed him to leave her arms.

"I need to get going. The Weasleys will reach Hogwarts soon. Listen . . . none of us have told them about Tobias. Until we do . . . do you think you'd be able to keep him from seeing my face?"

Draco scoffed. "All I have to do is ask Pansy if she'd like to hold him. Don't worry, Granger. Your secret's safe with us, right, Tobias? We won't tell, will we?"

"I'm being serious, Malfoy."

"I know, Granger. If it makes you feel any less nervous, I haven't told my mother anything either. And I invited her to tonight."

Tobias smiled. Hermione gave him a quick kiss on his button nose and left after saying a quick goodbye to both Tobias and Draco.

* * *

Hermione stood between Ron and Ginny, Harry on Ginny's other side with his arm limply hanging around her waist. He seemed to never let go of her, somewhat afraid of losing her. Hermione smiled. They looked happy together.

"MUM!" Ginny suddenly cried before launching herself at an orange haired woman.

"Ginny! How are you?"

Hermione smiled and decided to greet the rest of the family while Mrs Weasley fussed over her youngest two children.

"George," she said as she went to stand in front him. "How are you?"

"I'm all right, Hermione."

Hermione smiled before hugging George tightly. She looked around. "Where's Fred?"

"He's just locking up the shop. He wanted to make sure everything was still standing before he left."

Hermione smiled. She let go of George, essentially passing him on to Harry and Ron and Ginny were still held in place by their mother.

"Bill, Charlie. Happy Christmas."

The boys smiled at her. Hermione once again searched the heads.

"Fleur will come by later," Bill informed Hermione. "She's actually with Fred. She's taking quite a liking to the joke shop."

"Percy is there too," Charlie added. "He's also been hanging around with the twins much more."

"That's . . ." She gauged their expressions. " _Not_ good. Why isn't that good?"

"Because Fred and George is one thing. Fred, George and Fleur is still manageable. But Fred, George, Fleur _and Percy_ is an entirely new horror."

Hermione smiled at Charlie. "It can't be so bad. Move a little, please. I want to greet your father too."

* * *

By the end of the day, Hermione had met many more people than she thought she would ever remember.

After spending an hour or so with the Weasleys, she was whisked away by Lavender to meet the girl's father. Mrs Brown had declined, stating she did not want to cross path with any of the 'filth that supported the Dark Lord'. Lavender had shrugged it off with indifference.

Timidly, Pansy had requested that she borrow Hermione and with a lot of nervousness about, the pureblooded witch introduced her new friend to her parents. Pansy's mother took an instant liking to Hermione, commending the Gryffindor on her manners, while Pansy's father politely engaged in conversation for a few minutes at most. Pansy was happy with that.

Before Hermione could recover from the encounter, she was again attacked by another of her new friends. Blaise wanted her to meet his mother and a sister neither of them knew he had. She was, at best, a few months old, and bore the strikingly similar name to her brother, Bailey. She did look much like the older boy too.

Hermione had just bid the woman and child goodbye when Luna grabbed her arm to chat with Xenophilius Lovegood.

Even more surprising than all the rest, Theodore Nott approached Hermione and requested that she meet his mother. He disappeared soon after introducing a confused Hermione to the woman. Theo's mother told Hermione that she was grateful to the muggleborn witch for being accepting of her son as a friend, despite the past. Hermione made a mental note to someday speak to Theo and ask exactly what the woman meant by that.

And they weren't even a quarter of everyone Hermione had met.

It was an hour to dinner when Draco finally found Hermione. "Mother would like to meet you properly."

Hermione nodded. Meeting Pansy's parents hadn't been half as frightening. Hermione felt at this moment that she would prefer to face Bellatrix off again instead.

"Where's Tobias?" Hermione asked as they crossed the Great Hall.

"He is with Mother. I had Pansy keeping him away from either of us, seeing as we both hadn't really told what had happened, but he just would not stop crying, and my mother happened upon us as I took him from Pansy."

"I see . . . why does she want to meet me?"

Draco shrugged. "I didn't tell her Tobias thinks you're his mother, if that's what you're wondering about."

Hermione simply nodded because had indeed been wondering that.

Narcissa Malfoy sat alone, in the corner of the Great Hall, the black haired baby boy on her lap.

"Oh, come on," they heard her say as they approached. She appeared not have noticed them as yet. "I know you can say it. Come on, say it."

Draco smiled and Hermione quickly pulled him behind the curtain to watch.

"Look, I'm going to tell Draco you said it anyway, so you might as well try."

"What is she _doing_?" Draco asked. Hermione only smiled as Narcissa bounced Tobias once.

"Right, I'm going to ask you one more time to say it. It's not that hard. Say it with me. Grand-mum. Can you at least _try_?"

Draco's eyes widened. Hermione continued smiling.

"You better say it. _I'm_ going to be your first word, understood. Mum was the first thing out of your father's mouth. Grandmum is going to be the first thing out of yours."

Tobias smiled up at her. "Mama?"

"No! No, no, no, no. Why? _Why_? I asked you so nicely. Fine, then. If you like her so much, where's your mother? Hmm? ' _Mama_ ' . . . you'll see, I won't spoil you."

"Mama," Tobias tried again.

" _No_ ," Narcissa almost whined. " _Grand . . . mum_ , it's really not much different."

Hermione stumbled out from behind the curtain, but only because Draco pushed her. "Mother," he said calmly, as if Hermione didn't just drag him out by his ear. "You wanted to meet Hermione."

His use of her first name did not go unnoticed by the young witch.

"Ah, yes. Draco, here's your rotten package."

With what they had heard and seen still in mind, Hermione almost laughed as the woman stood up and dumped Tobias in Draco's arms, still looking rather sour at the baby's uncooperativeness. "Hermione, I wanted to speak with you. Would you mind walking with me?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, not at all." She moved to the side and gestured for Narcissa to lead. The woman smiled and took a step before Tobias called out again.

Both witches stopped and Draco froze.

"Mama," Tobias said once more, reaching out. Unsure, Draco passed him to his mother. Hermione was slightly amused  when Tobias smiled at Narcissa. Then, to the Narcissa's surprise, Tobias reached out for Hermione. "Mama."

Narcissa raised her eyebrows, but said nothing as Hermione carefully took the little boy from Narcissa. Tobias smiled before burying his head in Hermione's shoulder. Draco shrugged when Hermione looked at him.

"Well, that's fine," Narcissa said after a moment. "I'll just have to try to watch what I say. Hermione?"

Hermione glanced at Draco one last time before turning to hurry after Narcissa Malfoy. 

* * *

"I must say, I didn't quite believe the story about Severus stepping in a ruined potion."

Hermione scoffed. "That's fine, it's the Weasleys I have to worry about convincing, more specifically, the twins. They might announce lies to the whole world."

Narcissa looked down at the little boy. When it was clear that Tobias no longer wanted to be carried, Hermione set him down and allowed him to walk. Often, he would run ahead and then wait for Hermione and Narcissa to catch up. They walked rather slowly.

"I must admit, he does bear some striking similarities to the man. Does he remember being Severus?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, and he won't when he grows up either. During the war, Professor Snape thought he was going to die. He _was_ dying, actually. He removed his memories and gave it to Harry for the Pensieve. To give Harry some clarity, you know. He chose to keep the memories in the Pensieve. I suppose Malfoy could show Tobias when he's older."

Narcissa nodded. "Was there no way to bring Severus back? The way he was?"

Hermione shook her head. "We went to see the Healers at St. Mungo's. They told us they'd met with the best in the field to discuss the matter. See, we ruined an ageing potion, and --"

"Ah. That makes sense."

Hermione nodded. "They said we could feed him an ageing potion daily . . . but Malfoy refused."

"And Draco decided to raise Severus on his own? While in school?"

Hermione shrugged, watching Tobias. "He did at first. We spoke to Lavender -- Lavender Brown?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, because she had a hand in the ruined potion too. She suggested that he be left in the hands of someone capable until we completed school. Tobias spent a month with the woman before she couldn't take it and gave him back. Apparently, he wouldn't stop screaming."

"Yes, well, Severus did always take kindly to Draco." She said it with slight distaste, and when she noticed Hermione's slightly confused expression, she elaborated. "He favoured my son terribly. Half the time I never knew if his Potions results were his own. I know it might seem like Draco had the better spot, but truthfully, you were both disadvantaged."

She stopped abruptly. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I'd forgotten for a moment--"

"It's all in the past, Mrs Malfoy. Besides, how could I hold a grudge against an eleven month old baby?" She smiled at Tobias as she said it.

"Maybe, but I imagine it's hard to forget?"

"To forget? Yes, very hard. But to forgive? Not so much as you'd think. I agree, it was horrible. Some nights I'd cry myself to sleep, but I was a child then. I had reason to be so affected. I'm much older now, we all are. I'm old enough to know that some things were out of my control. It's much calmer to just accept that it had happened." She smiled at Tobias again as the little boy bent to examine a stone. "He won't be like that again."

"Yes," Narcissa agreed. "He has a wonderful motherly figure to look up to."

Hermione smiled again before it froze on her face. "He's not mine," she said.

"Oh, I know. But he thinks he is. Besides, isn't your name on the birth certificate?"

Hermione's mouth fell open.

"Draco didn't _say_ it, if you were wondering. He thinks too loudly sometimes. He had to get his legillimency skills from _somewhere_."

Hermione closed her mouth and nodded once.

"I'm sure you're well aware I didn't seek you out to talk about a mere mishaps with potions."

Hermione nodded.

"I wanted . . . I wanted to thank you."

" _Thank_ me?" Hermione blurted. "For what?"

"Well, with what I've just learnt -- and there's quite a bit -- but I was thinking more about what you've done. You've suffered so much at the hands of my son, and my sister, but yet you're still so open, forgiving, welcoming. I just . . . if you aren't going to accept an apology, then you deserve some gratitude."

Hermione was stunned for a moment, then she smiled.

"Even now, you have every right to shy away from Draco, yet here you are, helping him. You really are a wonderful witch, Hermione. I hope to one day be as great as you are."

"I -- you what?"

Narcissa didn't acknowledge Hermione's surprise. "I believe that people will want things to return to normal as soon as possible. It is tradition among pureblood families to get together and celebrate the start of a new year. It would have been a ball held at Malfoy Manor last year if it hadn't been for the war. I have decided to take my turn this year instead."

Hermione nodded along, unsure where the woman was going with it. Then, quite suddenly, she handed Hermione an envelope. "Please, do me the honour of attending. You are, after all, the mother of my grandson. It would be somewhat disheartening if my only daughter-in-law didn't show up."

And that was it. The woman bid goodbye to the baby boy, reminding him to learn how to say 'grandmum' before she left.

* * *

Hermione looked around at the many small round tables until she found the mass of redheads, with some other colours too. She found an open seat between Fleur and Percy and sat.

"Hello, Hermione. How are you?"

Hermione smiled at Fleur. She was still dropping most of the 'h's but made sure to pronounce Hermione's name correctly. "I'm well, thank you. How have you been?"

Fleur smiled back. " _Très bon_ , I am doing good."

The blonde Weasley glanced across the table, where Lavender sat between the twins and they teased her. "You and Ron. . .?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. It's Ron and Lavender now."

"I see." Fleur smiled, but Hermione was cautious.

"What are you smiling like that for, Fleur?"

"No reason . . . it is you and Draco then?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "What? No! Absolutely not!"

"Well . . . I'm insulted."

Hermione turned to see Draco standing behind her, not looking very insulted. "What do you want, you ass-ferret?"

The name surprised Draco enough for him to momentarily forget what he'd come to ask. Percy almost inhaled his drink. Fleur simply continued smiling like she knew something everyone else didn't.

"Ass-ferret? Really, Granger, be a little more creative."

"Fine, I'll try. You still haven't told me what you want."

Draco glanced across the hall. "Mother, Giulia, Loretta, and Althea would like you to join them at their table."

"Your mother, who and _who_?"

"My mother, Blaise's mother, Theo's mother and Pansy's mother, though I wonder why Loretta wants to sit with you. It's not like Theo actually sits with us."

Hermione's paled. "No. Absolutely not. The four of them . . . together. No, I feel safer here with Molly."

"Hermione," Lavender called. "You should go sit. It's only polite."

Hermione glared. "If I go, you go. I'm not going over there without backup."

"They're women, Granger, not serial killers."

Hermione glanced behind Draco at the table. "Looks can be deceiving."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh, for Merlin's sake, Granger. I'm not going there without you. I'm suicidal, but not _that_ suicidal."

Hermione smiled. Then she stood up and sighed. "Lavender, I'm serious."

"No, I wasn't invited. You have to go by yourself."

" _Lavender_ . . ."

"Fine."

Glaring briefly at Hermione, Lavender stood up too and made her way to Hermione. Draco smiled at Lavender. "You clean up nice, Brownie."

Lavender smiled back. "Why, thank you, Goldilocks."

Draco rolled his eyes and turned to walk back towards his mother. "Remind me to never compliment you, Brownie."

"Well, maybe if _you_ dished out _good_ compliments, I'd compliment you back . . . gormless knob-head."

Draco turned back so fast, Hermione could've sworn he snapped his neck. Lavender only smiled politely. "Was it something I said?" she asked innocently as she continued walking past Draco.

Draco suddenly smiled. "I like her," he told Hermione, who only rolled her eyes as she hurried to catch up with Lavender. 

* * *

Hermione smiled politely as she and Lavender sat down. A moment later, they were joined by Draco and Blaise. Blaise had a small bundle of pale green in his arms and Draco was balancing Tobias with one arm, the other being slightly preoccupied with pulling Blaise by the ear. Pansy followed quickly holding two bottles in one hand, and Theo's arm in the other.

"I found him using his sister to win girls over, Giulia," Draco said.

"I was not!" Blaise snapped as he handed Bailey back to his mother and sat down next to Lavender. Draco set Tobias next to Hermione and then sat between Tobias and Narcissa. Pansy flicked Blaise and made him switch with her so she could sit between him and Lavender, while Theo silently took the seat between his mother and Blaise.

* * *

Across the hall, Ron smiled. "I'm starting to dislike Parkinson less," he told Harry.

* * *

"You _so_ were," Draco mumbled.

"Ms Brown," Narcissa said. "I don't believe we've met."

Lavender smiled politely. "No, Mrs Malfoy, not properly. Please, it's Lavender."

"Then you may call me by my name. Gil, Thea, Lori, these are friends of our children's, Hermione Granger and Lavender Brown."

"Yes," Althea said, "I had the pleasure of meeting Ms Granger a few moments ago."

"As did I," Loretta said with a smile.

"I too," Guilia added, smiling warmly at the Gryffindors. "Narcissa?"

"Draco, sweetheart, do you have the invitation I gave you this afternoon when I arrived?"

Draco paused with his fork of food halfway to his mouth and looked at his mother. "Yes. Why?"

She simply nodded towards Lavender. Draco shrugged and pulled an intricately designed envelope that Hermione recognised instantly out of his pocket and passed it towards Lavender.

Althea smiled at Lavender's frown. "You've befriended my daughter," she said in an explanatory tone, "I do hope you'll attend."

Lavender glanced at Hermione, who nodded and smiled. Lavender slipped the envelope into her clutch bag.

Dinner progressed smoothly.

* * *

After dinner was an entirely different story. Tobias had taken a liking to Bailey and was seen all through dinner standing at the side of the crib and watching her. He seemed amazed, almost as if she were some odd creature he'd never before heard of. He was after all, only eleven months old. Well, he would be a year old in fifteen days.

Hermione and Draco were both grateful. Tobias watching Bailey exist in awe meant that he was silent, in one place, and generally well behaved, which allowed them the freedom to engage with people their own age -- and a group of mothers.

Hermione found the four pureblood women rather entertaining when she didn't have to keep up her proper manners. She was quite surprised the first time Guilia hooted with laughter at something Narcissa said.

Blaise didn't looked so surprised, more embarrassed, muttering a soft " _Moth-er_ ," as if he'd tried having a talk about it multiple times before. Pansy and Draco laughed at his discomfort -- until their mothers laughed too. Theo was quite proud of the fact that his mother hadn't embarrassed him, until Loretta happened to focus on the conversation and cackled at something Lavender said.

Once it was apparent that everyone had completed their dinner, Professor McGonagall took to the front of the hall.

"We are nearing eight o'clock. I must inform everyone present that it has been an absolute delight to host Christmas Eve dinner, and Hogwarts shall continue to do so every year for the foreseeable future. However, the students who wish to remain at school during this time are required to adhere to the curfew and I must ask that we all pack up for the night. Parents and students who wish to leave may do so by the Hogwarts Express, which will leave no later than ten o'clock, by the Floo Network or by any other means available. Thank you all for a wonderful evening, and Happy Christmas to all of you."

The polite clapping began among the adults, but in no less than a second, the cheering began, started by the First Years right on to the Seventh Years, repeating students included. Professor McGonagall only smiled as she returned to her place among the other teachers.

Slowly, the vast majority of people trickled out of the Great Hall. By eight-thirty, the number of people still around was countable.

Hermione and Lavender still sat with the four women who were more than content with embarrassing their children.

Theo couldn't handle it and had left, Blaise stared in shock, Pansy was bright red, and Draco hid his face behind his hands. Hermione and Lavender laughed until their sides hurt.

Althea was the first to leave, stating that her husband wished to leave soon. Pansy followed her mother to great both parents before they left. Loretta informed them that was going to find her son and bid him goodbye, then she too would leave. Lavender got up soon after, informing everyone that she wished to greet her father before he left. Narcissa got up a moment later and kissed the top of her son's head. Draco didn't dare lift his head and let Hermione see how red he'd gone. Guilia stood up too.

"I'll walk with you, Cissa."

Blaise shrugged his mother off when she neared. "Haven't you embarrassed me enough? Look at Granger, she's bursting!"

Guilia shook her head. "Why can't you be more like Draco? _He_ doesn't mind affection from his mother."

"Well, that's because he's passed out from embarrassment!"

All arguments aside, Blaise allowed his mother to firmly plant a kiss on his cheek before she turned to go and fetch her daughter. Hermione stood up to greet both women and to thank Narcissa for the invitation, and that was when she noticed Tobias prodding Bailey with a familiar black wand.

"Tobias Harlow Severus Peyton Malfoy!" she yelled, shocking the toddler. "How many times must I tell you _not_ to play with wands? Give it here!"

Hermione held out her hand. Tobias stopped poking the baby girl, and he fearfully held Draco's wand close. Hermione stared at Tobias.

" _Now_ ," she said forcefully. "If I have to tell you one more time, I --"

She stopped abruptly at Draco's touch. He shook his head at her and gently lowered her arm.

"Great," Hermione said, throwing her hands in the air as Draco approached Tobias slowly. "Make me look like a villain, why don't you?"

Draco flashed her a grin before quietly talking to Tobias and prying the wand from his hands. He held the wand out behind him and Hermione snatched it from his hand before folding her arms.

"Ass-ferret," she mumbled.

Draco swept Tobias up and the boy buried his head in Draco's shoulder. "Granger."

"What?"

"Don't snap at me," Draco said automatically. "Here, I think he's sorry."

Hermione's expression melted when she looked at Tobias and she took him from Draco without a second thought. She gently stroked his head, running her fingers through his dark hair. "I'm sorry, Tobias," she whispered.

Then she noticed all the attention on her -- especially from the Weasley clan. She tried to pass Tobias back to Draco as she informed him that she needed to do some explaining, but Tobias held tight. Draco grinned. "He's not going to let go of you."

"I know," Hermione sighed. She quickly said goodbye to Narcissa and Guilia and headed towards her family. Draco hung back to apologise to Guilia for Tobias poking her daughter in the arm.

"Everyone," Hermione said slowly, "this is Tobias."

Harry, Ron, Lavender and Ginny pretended to be very interested in the centerpiece. Percy was the one to break the silence. "Yes, we know. I'm sure my coworkers at the Ministry heard too."

Fred snorted but quickly sobered up.

"So," Charlie said, "Malfoy, huh?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No. Actually, this is -- _was_ Professor Snape. He accidentally stepped in a ruined ageing potion and well . . . this is the result."

George smiled at Hermione. "Look, we love you and we will not judge you for any mistakes --" Fred elbowed him "-- or _not_ -mistakes. You don't have to make up ridiculous stories."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm not making anything up. Look, he's almost a year old. I think someone would've noticed if I were busy giving birth last year this time."

Lavender snorted and Hermione glared at her.

"She's right," Lavender piped up. "We actually ruined the potion together."

"It wasn't just our fault," Hermione said. "Snape would've never stepped in the potion if --"

"Yes, yes, there's many of us to blame."

Hermione turned to cast her glare on Draco as he approached. "Speaking of blame, Gil found the whole prodding thing rather amusing. She wants to set up a playdate. Blaise said to say no, by the way."

Then Draco smiled at the group of stunned Weasleys. "Hello."

Almost as if on autopilot, Fleur waved.

Hermione sighed. They all looked far too lost. She'd have to sit down with them and explain the whole thing from beginning to end.

"Granger, I know I'm monotonous at times, but I have not been droning on long enough for you to get bored."

" _I'm_ bored of you," Lavender said.

Both Draco and Hermione glared at her. She smiled and shifter closer to Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes. Like Ron could protect Lavender from her. She sighed again.

She hated repeating the story.


	8. Merry Christmas ya filthy animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy discovers that Muggle games can be quite fun  
> Hermione gets drenched  
> Molly makes sweaters

It had taken Hermione almost a full hour to explain everything and make sure that everyone understood. She had received quite a few interruptions, mainly from the teasing twins. In that time, Tobias had fallen asleep and Hannah Abbott had begun her party.

Hermione didn't allow Draco to leave, forcing him to sit and listen to the comments and responses. At some point, Lavender looked like she wanted to leave too, but Draco gave her such a fierce glare, she suddenly looked like she was glued to Ron. If he couldn't leave, she surely couldn't.

It was two minutes past nine when everyone finally went home. Professor McGonagall approached the group of students. "I am sure you would like to attend your classmate's party. Why don't I watch Tobias for tonight?"

Hermione smiled. "Professor . . ."

"Yes, I know," McGonagall said with a smile. "Please don't squash me again, I'm old and fragile."

Hermione smiled wider as she passed the sleeping toddler to McGonagall along with her bag which held everything Tobias might need. The woman bid them goodnight and left.

"Did you . . . did you hug professor McGonagall?" Ginny eventually asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I might've. Now come on, we don't want to miss Hannah's party."

* * *

Hannah's party was held outside, in the courtyard, and was an amazing party. She had gotten help from quite a lot of First Years to pin up decorations and set up tables. Pansy, who had dubbed herself deputy head of the party planning committee, had rounded up the Slytherin First to Third Years and had them all work on charming a disco ball to work.

In a word, Hannah's party was wonderful.

Hermione let go of her friends and they all branched out. Hermione stumbled upon her roommates, Fay and Eloise, at the very well decorated snack table. She smiled at the fake plastic snakes 'guarding' the fruit punch. It was just as amusing as the eagles perched above the chocolate pieces that screamed every time you took one.

"Hermione," Fay said. "How are you?"

Hermione smiled. Despite being roommates, they hardly ever spoke. "I'm all right. How are you? Eloise?"

Eloise smiled. "Never better. Hannah's thrown a great party."

Hermione nodded. "I'm slightly scared to see what Pansy's cooked up for later."

"You're going for Pansy's after party?"

Hermione nodded at the two girls. "Why not?"

Fay shrugged. "Point taken."

Hermione smiled. "I'll see you two there too, right?"

Both girls nodded. Hermione wondered if their apprehension to go had more to do with the fact that Pansy wanted to throw the party in the Slytherin dorms or the fact that Pansy wanted to throw it. She shrugged and decided to dwell on it another time. Right now, she had to find Hannah and tell her what a wonderful party she'd put together.

Hermione found the Hufflepuff girl with Pansy, the two of them laughing at something Dean Thomas was saying.

"Hannah," Hermione said as she joined the trio. "You've put together a wonderful party."

Hannah smiled. "I told Pansy here that we should've let Zacharias throw the after party --"

"I'm beginning to see why," Pansy cut in. "I didn't know Hufflepuffs partied so hard."

Hannah grinned wryly. "Pans, this isn't even the half of it. If we'd had the Room of Requirement like we did six years ago . . . you would've fainted in shock."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Six years ago? Weren't you twelve back then?"

" _I_ was twelve," Hannah agreed. "The Seventh Years weren't. And let me tell you, those kids knew how to throw a party."

"Well, maybe you can use the Room for your after party, Pansy. McGonagall said she'd keep Tobias for tonight, so the Room is free."

"Did you just pawn off our dorm?" Draco asked as he came up behind Dean. "Hi," he added to the Gryffindor boy. Dean nodded in greeting.

"I didn't pawn it off," Hermione said. "I merely offered it for use. Besides, we won't have to worry about getting caught that way."

Pansy nodded in thought. "We should probably send the First to Third or Fourth years back to bed before midnight."

"Why?" Dean asked. "What do you have in mind?"

Pansy only smirked. "You'll see."

* * *

Pansy was missing. She'd said she was going to the Slytherin dorms to fetch something and offered to cart the younger Slytherins back while she was at it.

While she was gone, Hannah offered to take the Hufflepuffs, Luna said she'd take the Ravenclaws, and Ron volunteered to escort the Gryffindors.

Hannah, Luna, and Ron had returned at ten to twelve, but nine minutes later, Pansy still hasn't returned.

Those that remained were the Fifth Years and up, and they were beginning to get lazy, just sitting around and waiting for their host. Hermione turned to Harry and Ron as the clock was on the verge of striking midnight to wish them a Happy Christmas.

She didn't get a chance to even get a word out before the door swung open and Pansy dropped a crate of what looked like alcohol on the table next to the door. She stumbled in, took a large swig from the bottle and then kicked the door closed. She caught Hermione's gaze and smiled brightly. She hiccupped once and smiled again.

"Merry Christmas, ya filthy animals," she said in a perfect American accent before raising her wand and _attempting_ to hit someone with a harmless spark of lights.

The first person to laugh was Dennis Creevey, quickly followed by Justin Finch-Fletchley, quickly after Dean Thomas. The laughter was infectious, and most of the wizards and witches had no idea what the joke was. Hermione stood up and cautiously approached Pansy.

"Are you . . . How drunk are you?"

Pansy grinned. "Very. Bottle?" She held out a bottle to Hermione who shook her head and guided Pansy to the small area where she sat.

"Well," Draco said when she returned. "Our host is hammered."

"I am not," Pansy protested. To prove her point, she aimed at the ceiling and hit the centre spot on, revealing a large disco ball. "How many Weird Sisters fans are there in here?!" she shouted, and was responded to with cheering as music blasted from all corners.

"Fluke shot," Blaise said flatly.

Pansy glowered at him and aimed her wand at him, hitting him nicely with Ructumsempra. Most of the people around were laughing too hard to help him, so Pansy lifted the jinx soon enough.

"Right, everyone!" Pansy shouted as she climbed on the table, wand at her throat after muttering a quick 'sonorous'. "I have a _minimum_ of three events planned for tonight. I have recently been made aware of the ridiculous and frankly absurd things that Muggles do, and since my best friend comes from that weird society, we'll be playing some Muggle party games."

While Hermione was happy that Pansy had referred to her as her best friend, Hermione was suddenly terrified. "Oh, no," she groaned.

"What?" Harry asked. "What is it?"

"Number one!" Pansy shouted, stepping forward and almost falling off the table. "Truth or dare. It's simple and I promise you'll love it. Number two! Never Have I Ever. Anyone who is against getting drunk tonight should sit this one out. And Number three! My personal favourite --" she grinned madly "-- _strip poker_."

* * *

Quite a few students tried to get Pansy off the table, and while they succeeded in convincing her not to play strip poker with fifteen year olds, they weren't so successful with the other two. Pansy had very willingly traded strip poker with everyone for a game with anyone who was willing.

Hermione refused to play, along with Harry and Neville. Hannah, Ginny, and Lavender did their best to persuade them and the other Seventh Years to join, but Hermione's firm resolve fuelled the others.

The game was down to Draco, Blaise, Hannah, Ginny, Pansy, Lavender, Ron, Dean, Padma, Terry Boot, and surprisingly, Luna.

Most left to their common rooms to get some sleep, others fell asleep in the Room of Requirement.

Hermione woke up first and surveyed the mess. Ron and Padma dropped out quite early in the game. Both of them had lost five hands each and they had only played ten hands by then. It was clear that neither of them would get the hang of it soon and didn't want to end up stark naked in the first ten minutes of the game.

Terry Boot dropped out when he had gotten rid of _almost_ everything and quickly joined Ron, both of them sitting in their jeans and watching as the game got more competitive.

Lavender threw her cards down and threatened to run away if they didn't let her leave by the time she was down to her jeans and underwear. Those watching found her spectacle amusing. Blaise quickly followed Lavender when he realised Lavender was the only person with worse luck than him.

By three in the morning, it was down to Draco, Luna, Ginny, and Pansy. After losing both her socks, Luna dropped out and fell asleep almost immediately in front of the fire.

Everyone was stunned that she'd held out so long.

When Pansy was down to her underwear, Blaise threw Ron's jacket -- it was closest to him -- at her. "Drop out now or I'll throw you in the Black Lake." Laughing, Pansy folded.

It was down to Ginny and Draco, both of whom kept miraculously finding more items to shed.

It was a great laugh for everyone to find that Ginny wore a bathing suit under her -- not surprisingly -- two piece dress. "What? Pansy mentioned the Black Lake at Hannah's party and I assumed we'd somehow end up there."

They were down to Draco in his boxers and Ginny in her one piece bathing suit.

"NO!" Ginny cried. Then, she pulled off the rubber band holding her hair up. "There, that's an item I was wearing. Come on, deal again."

When Draco was dealt the lower hand, he quickly ripped off the ring with his family emblem on it and dropped it on Ginny's jewellery that she had shed three rounds ago. "Ha," he told the redhead. "Last hand, Tampon Top, unless you're willing to strip further."

Harry's shoe hit Draco's shoulder while those that remained awake cheered in amusement. Ginny and Draco were becoming more creative as the game progressed . . . but sometimes not.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Draco. "Bring it, grandfather."

Ginny was dealt the lower hand. "Wait!"

Calmly, she pulled out a few Bobby pins from her hair and dropped them on the table.

Draco slammed his cards down. "Fine! I surrender! Are you happy now?!"

"Very," Ginny said with a pleased smile as she grabbed only her rubber band and tied her hair up. "Good night." And she curled up next to Harry and was fast asleep.

Hermione smiled as she looked at all her half naked friends. Who said she couldn't have a little fun? The Room provided nicely and soon, she had a bucket of ice cold water poised over everyone. She waved her wand and the water came splashing down.

"Good morning, Hogwarts!" she shouted as everyone screamed themselves awake. Hermione almost fell down laughing, but stopped when everyone aimed their wands at her.

"Ready?" Harry yelled.

"Fire!" Ron shouted.

" _Auguamenti_!" everyone shouted as one, completely drenching Hermione.

Hermione glared at as many people as she could. "I hate you all," she grumbled, turning to leave.

The Hogwarts professors were surprised, and maybe horrified, to see some of their oldest students walking through the halls completely drenched, some of them half dressed, others pulling on items as they walked, all laughing as they trailed behind a fuming Hermione Granger.

"Minerva, maybe allowing a party was a bad --"

"Hush, Poppy. They deserve to enjoy their time here."

Madame Pomferey folded her arms and stared at the Headmistress. "If any of them come to me with pneumonia . . ."

Professor McGonagall only smiled at Madame Pomferey and turned her attention in the opposite direction of her students. After all, she could not reprimand them if she didn't see it.

* * *

Breakfast was exciting, to say the least. It seemed that following the war, the Hogwarts professors intended to bring everyone closer together, by force if necessary.

In the centre of the Great Hall, a large Christmas tree stood with innumerable gifts littered at the bottom. The younger students raced forward, grabbing boxes and shouting the names when they discovered it wasn't theirs.

Hermione had -- after showering and drying her drenched clothes -- fetched Tobias from the Headmistress and sat with him on the side, watching the students tear through the gifts.

Harry approached her with three wrapped gifts. He handed her one and set the other two down on the bench. Then he took Tobias from her. Hermione smiled as she tore at the wrapper. She knew what it was. She smiled even wider as she threw on the bright orange knitted jumper with a large yellow 'H'.

"Fits perfectly," she said with a smile. When she turned to Harry, she found him wearing his deep burgundy sweater and dressing Tobias in a mint sweater of his own. Hermione's jaw dropped. "Molly made one for Tobias? _When_?"

"Last night, probably," Ron said as he approached in his red sweater. "But that's not even the best part. Just wait a moment."

"Who made this for me?!" Lavender cried from next to the tree. She held up a navy blue sweater with a bright yellow 'L'.

Hermione felt like her jaw had really hit the floor. "What . . ."

Ron grinned and folded his arms. "Wait, it's not over yet."

Hermione watched as her new friends all revived a Weasley sweater from Molly.

"Hey, Brownie," Blaise shouted. "I've got one too!"

"Me too!" Pansy yelled. "Where'd they come from? Hey, Draco, did you get one?"

"Yeah, I thought _you_ gave it to me."

"LONGBOTTOM HAS ONE TOO!" Blaise yelled.

"I got one!" Hannah shouted, waving a pale pink sweater in the air.

"Oh, Hermione," Ron said. "Don't cry, I'm sure mum made yours with more love."

"I'm not _crying_ , you dunderhead."

Ron shrugged. "Sure looks like it," he mumbled.

Hermione smiled when she thought of Molly going home and deciding to make more sweaters because more people had become part of the family.

Part of the family . . . that sounded nice to Hermione. Pansy, Blaise, Draco . . . _Slytherins_ as part of her family. Lavender, someone she thought she hated. Hannah, someone she had just got to know this year. Hermione smiled. If the war was going to continuously loom over her, she was determined to focus on the good it had done, no matter how small.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: the end of this chapter Mark's the end of chapter 20 in the first draft


	9. This year, I will stop apologising for the things that have already been forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco flops another potion  
> Hermione plans to murder people with her shoes

Draco spent the morning with Blaise in the Potions classroom, determined to properly brew a perfect batch of dreamless sleep potion. They'd woken early, and met up strolling the hallways when they both knew they wouldn't get back to sleep before sunrise. Hermione had mentioned Tobias's inability to sleep without either of them present, and since both he and Hermione were obliged to show up at Narcissa's New Years party, they would have to put someone through the torture of putting that child to bed. The potion was the safest thing they could think of to easily knock him out.

"Blaise," Draco suddenly said. "Have you seen Theo at all since the beginning of the school year? Aside from Christmas dinner, where he was silent."

Blaise shrugged. "He's been around. I mean, he was at Hannah's party, and he stayed for a while at Pansy's. He left quite early, though."

"Hm."

Blaise glanced at his friend. "What the hell have you got that face on for? It's not like he's the only one that's acting invisible. Have you even _heard_ Goyle this past few months?"

Draco shrugged. "Just thinking."

"About what, mate?"

"How many invitations did my mother give you?"

Blaise shrugged. "Same as always. Three, why?"

Draco shrugged again. "Curious, as always. Who do you plan on inviting?"

Blaise shrugged. "Same as always. No one."

"Well . . . maybe you should give one to Theo. Loretta doesn't like to attend parties and such, so mother doesn't send an invitation their way anymore. Maybe we should, he did back us up when . . ."

Blaise shuddered, remembering the shower of curses that rained upon the Hogwarts students -- and deflected Death Eaters. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

Draco smirked. "Maybe you should give one to Longbottom as a thank you for saving your arse then, too."

"Now you're just pushing it, mate."

Draco grinned at his friend. "I'm just giving suggestions. It's not like you've ever invited anyone ever before. I mean, I always had my own, and so did Pansy. I don't think you fancied Crabbe or Goyle showing up. The poor guy was a mannerless fool and Goyle, well, he's learnt some manners now, I'll give him that."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "You burnt the potion."

Draco swore colorfully. Blaise laughed. "You sound like Hermione."

Draco glared at Blaise, as if Blaise had brought up the topic which had distracted him so terribly.

* * *

Hermione marched into the boys' dorm, thankful and Dean and Seamus were out. She didn't bother wondering where. Neville was out too -- she'd just seen him in the common room with Hannah.

"Harry, Ron, I have a problem."

"Blimey, Hermione, could you let us get dressed first?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, come off it, Ron, the three of us shared a room for months. Besides, it's not like you sleep naked, so I wouldn't worry."

Ron turned to Harry. "It scares me how much she knows about us."

"Hello, me with my problem."

"I'd say you've got a problem. Mum thinks Tobias is really your son."

"Ron . . . " Hermione dragged his name out. "You're not helping."

"What is it?" Harry asked, cutting Ron off.

Hermione held up a set of cards. "Narcissa invited me to a party and she didn't really let me say no, so now I kind of have to show up. Thing is, there are three invitations here."

"I don't see how that's a problem," Ron stated. "I mean, now you can invite other people to you mother-in-law's party."

He laughed when Harry tossed his pillow at him. "Come on, mate, you know I've been dying for a chance to make that joke."

"I couldn't help it, Harry."

"That settles it," Hermione said, dropping one card on each boy's bed. "The two of you are now forced to show up and act like you know how to behave in public."

With that, she left, shutting the door behind her. Ron opened the card first. "She was serious," he said.

Harry grabbed the card on his bed. "Huh, it says you can bring a plus one."

"Socialite purebloods."

"Actually, I think the term is _just_ socialites, seeing as Muggles do it too."

"Oh. Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a very important thing I need to discuss with Lavender before this evening arrives."

Harry nodded as he too got out of bed. "Yeah. Hey, any idea where your sister might be so early in the morning?"

* * *

"You _want_ me to come? What if I embarrass you? Or someone else? I don't exactly dress very . . . customary."

"Well, if anyone says anything about you at all, I'll hex them. And as for you embarrassing me . . . well, I suppose I'll just have to return the favour then, won't I?"

Hermione smiled and held out the white card.

Luna took it with a big smile of her own. "Oh, you don't have to return the favour."

"Trust me, it'll be my pleasure."

Luna smiled at Hermione. "Are you sure Draco's mum won't mind?"

Hermione shrugged. "If she had issues, she should have specified before giving me three invitations. You'll come, right? For me? Please?"

"Of course, Hermione."

Hermione smiled and left Luna to return to her Wrackspurt-hunting. Luna was slightly loony, yes, but that's what made her special. Hermione was just disappointed in herself that she hadn't seen it like that sooner.

She tapped her own invite on her palm and wondered who her plus one could be. There was Lavender and Ginny, but she was nearly one hundred percent sure those two boys of hers would immediate ask the two girls to join them. Hermione debated showing up with Tobias as her plus one.

Maybe she could ask to Hannah to come as a bodyguard . . . yes, Hannah was a good bet.

* * *

"Wait, what?"

Hannah nodded. "Neville just asked me a moment ago. He showed me the exact same card."

"What? Who gave him one?" Hermione frowned. She knew she didn't.

"He said he got it from Blaise."

Hermione looked slightly impressed. "Well, I look forward to seeing one more familiar face, then."

Hannah smiled at her, then glanced at the card. "You could always ask one of Ron's brothers. I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind putting the fear of God into Draco."

Hermione laughed. "And have him in the same room as me and Malfoy? No thanks. Christmas eve was bad enough, what with all the teasing that went on."

Hannah grinned wryly. "What makes you think _we_ aren't going to tease you?"

"The extremely strong bond of sisterhood?" Hermione tried.

"You drive a hard bargain, Hermione. All right, I accept. You know . . . you don't _have_ to have a plus one."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, but the more familiar faces there are there, the less afraid I'm going to be."

"Point taken. Well, good luck finding someone."

Hermione nodded and turned to leave. Who to ask, who to ask?

* * *

Hermione eventually gave up on the invitation and went in search of Lavender, Ginny, Luna and Hannah, and dragged the four of them off to Hogsmeade to go dress shopping. It was a surprise to Ginny, seeing as the last time dress shopping was involved, Ginny had to beg for hours.

They didn't have much time. After all, Narcissa's party was in four days -- five if you counted Thursday, which they didn't, seeing as the day would be dedicated to preparing for the evening.

* * *

Molly Weasley was more than happy to watch the little boy for the night. Hermione left with her the many bottles of formula as well as the dreamless sleep potion. She then kissed the little boy goodnight and left.

Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Hannah, and Lavender stared up at the manor in awe. They had never seen it look so . . . festive, and somewhat welcoming.

"You do know the ball is _inside,_ right?"

"Ball?" Hermione repeated, staring at Draco. "You said party."

"Party, ball, what's the difference?"

"Ball implies that dancing is involved. I did not allow these four maniacs to strap these death traps to my feet so I can _dance_."

"Dancing is involved," Pansy said, "but not mandatory. Relax, I'm sure you won't even have to stand up for long."

* * *

Hermione threw Pansy a glare every time she passed her on the floor. Narcissa had ~~ordered~~   _requested_  that Draco join Blaise, and Draco informed Hermione that he refused to suffer it out alone and practically dragged her after him. It's not like he had much of a selection. It was either her or Luna. And while Luna did look rather dazzling in her sparkling white dress -- it literally sparkled -- he found Hermione to be a better conversationalist. At least he understood what Hermione was saying.

"I think she gets it, Granger."

"Yes, well, the slow dance was fine, there was minimal movement. This is just torture. I'm going to beat her with the heels when we get back to Hogwarts."

"I wouldn't put it past you, Granger."

Hermione smiled, then she frowned. "Do you think Molly is okay? I feel bad. Maybe we should've left him with McGonagall again . . . she's actually dealt with him before. I mean, she knows what to do, seeing as she's done it before. Molly just met the kid on Christmas. I feel terrible. How could I have asked her like that, so suddenly? I am a terrible human being, that's it. I'm fairly certain she on my said yes because she's Molly. Oh, I do hope he's behaving fine -- or sleeping, he's usually well-behaved when he's asleep, because he can't _misbehave_ while he's sleeping. He's rather pleasant when he's -- What are you laughing at?"

"You're somewhat adorable when you ramble on aimlessly."

Hermione frowned. "Was that a compliment?"

"Er . . . yes?"

"Is it safe for me to accept it?"

Draco stated at her with a blank expression as they moved. "No, I've actually laced it with poison. You'll die the moment you touch it, and it will be a very painful death."

Hermione smiled. "Very funny, Malfoy."

"I thought so."

Hermione sighed. "Are we done now? Is it rude if we go sit down? Would it be rude if I just sat here?"

"Rude? I'm not sure. In everyone's way? Absolutely."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco grinned and led her to the nearest table, where Hermione promptly sat down. "I'm not getting up for the rest of the night," she stated.

"Not even to see the fireworks at midnight?"

"Tempting offer, Mr Malfoy."

"I swear the grass is clean. No one will notice if you're not wearing your death traps."

"I'll have to take you up on that offer, then."

* * *

Hermione stood outside of the group with Ron.

"Remind me why you're not over there with Lavender?"

"She passed out three minutes ago. She's on the couch inside -- with Luna, would you even guess?"

Hermione smiled. "Well, Luna is a very good friend --"

"No," Ron interrupted, "Luna is _also_ unconscious."

"Oh. Wow. Well, you learn something new about that girl every day. I'm not even surprised anymore. Where's Harry?"

"Hovering next to Ginny. I'm telling you, Hermione, she should have never befriended Pansy Parkinson. My sister is _wild_. Harry's mildly afraid of her."

"And he wasn't before?" Hermione asked with a laugh.

"No, before he was afraid of her violent tendencies. Now he's just afraid of her."

A shower of green and silver sparks erupted overhead.

"Happy new year, Hermione."

The brunette smiled. "Happy new year, Ron. I hope it's happy for everyone."

Ron nodded as golden sparks streaked across the sky. "Me too."

* * *

Hermione walked next to Pansy, both of them with their heels in their hands.

"I'm really glad you came, Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, well, I wasn't really given an opportunity to say no. I'm just glad I managed to avoid virtually everyone all evening."

Pansy grinned. "There was no way everyone didn't see you. I mean, I didn't know you were such a good dancer."

Hermione smiled. "I can, I just don't like to."

"Like flying?" When Hermione raised her eyebrows, Pansy continued. "Blaise told me about the fire in Room of Lost Things. He even joked that you'd make a great Chaser."

Hermione laughed. "I'll chase the next person who puts me on a broom straight into Hellfire."

Pansy smiled. "I believe that," she said softly.

Hermione glanced at Pansy out of the corner of her eye as they walked. She stopped walking and faced the Slytherin girl. "Pansy, you've apologised already."

"I wasn't going to --"

"You were thinking about it. I can tell. Look, What happened all those years is something neither of us can take back. Yes, you were horrible. You were downright awful and I hated your very essence. But that's the thing, it's in the past. I mean, look at us. We've spent all evening together and we're both still alive!"

Pansy smiled, and Hermione continued on.

"You aren't the only one, Pansy. Malfoy really made my life miserable, and Blaise . . . I can't say much for Blaise, I think he preferred being in the background then. But that's besides the point. Malfoy was the absolute worst. At one point, I likened him to Umbridge. But again, it's in the past. I've put it all behind me. The threat of imminent doom really puts things in perspective. That and the fact that a certain baby forced Malfoy and I to share a common room.

"I was pretty awful too, especially to Luna. And if that girl can look past it enough to laugh with me and hang around with me between classes, then I can accept the fact that you've grown and matured -- I take that back, some of us are very immature. At one point, I despised Lavender Brown -- trivial reasons, but the hate was there -- and I wasn't exactly pleasant towards her. If she can be mature enough to put it all behind her, what's stopping me for doing the same with you?"

"Yeah, but you saved Brownie's life."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Did the point of my whole speech fly right over your head? Come on, Pansy, I was being deep and all that."

Pansy smiled. "No, I got the point. Don't worry. It's just . . . sometimes it's hard to understand how you can be so accepting and . . . forgiving."

Hermione shrugged. "It becomes quite easy when you sort of just stop thinking. I mean, if I met you for the first time this year, we might have been great friends from the word go. It'll take time, Pansy, but you'll get used to it. Besides, it's not like I'm giving you a choice."

The Slytherin smiled brightly, and it made Hermione smile to see her friend smiling. Pansy was suddenly staring past Hermione. "I'll see you later. I'll be inside with Hannah when you're ready to leave."

"What? Where -- _why_ are you going?"

"Someone wants to talk to you," she said, nodding her head forward as she turned towards the manor.

Hermione turned to see Draco approaching her.

"I told you the grass was clean."

" _Great_ conversation starter, Malfoy."

"I know, right?"

Hermione grinned. "So, this is what the manor looms like without all the doom and gloom. I like it."

Draco glanced at Hermione's left arm. He'd forgotten for a moment what had happened the last time she'd been in the manor. "Granger, I'm --"

"Look, I _just_ lectured Pansy on why she should stop apologising. You can go and ask her for the gist of what I said."

Draco nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. "All right. By the way, you look lovely tonight."

Hermione smiled and gave a small twirl, showing off her muted purple dress. "Pansy chose it."

"I thought so. I'd never expect Granger-the-prude to wear a _knee-length dress_. My God, _what_ would people say if they knew?"

"Shut up," Hermione whined, smiling.

Draco grinned. "Shall we head back?"

Hermione nodded.

"Did you want to stop at . . . at Molly's to check on Tobias?"

"Yes, I think so. Let me just go and say goodbye to your mum."

Draco nodded. "I'll get everyone else."

Hermione smiled as she entered the manor again, very happy with the way her year had begun.


	10. Going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobias celebrates his first birthday  
> Lavender comes clean to her boyfriend  
> Hermione and Draco have "reasons" for things

The days flew by in a blur. When the ninth of January rolled around, Hermione was greeted with quite a surprise.

As per usual, she entered the Great Hall last with the baby boy. Yesterday, it was Draco who was tasked with the morning routine, and he'd come last. It appeared that the little boy was determined to wake up as late as possible.

Hermione balanced Tobias on her hip, her left arm holding him secure, while her right hand held her wand which kept her Potions book afloat, turning pages as she read them.

The unanimous shout of "SURPRISE!!" from the whole school shocked Hermione so much that her book hit the floor as she held Tobias with both hands. At the front of the Great Hall, Lavender stood behind a small table with a very large cake shaped like a number one that had Tobias's name on it.

Tobias seemed to be able to read his own name, as he looked very excited and suddenly very wide awake. Hermione swept up her Potions book and dumped it in her bag, which she promptly dropped on the end of the Gryffindor table as she walked up to the front with the little boy that was bouncing in her arms.

"Would you look at that," Lavender said as the pair approached. "The little guy gets to celebrate his first birthday at Hogwarts."

Hermione smiled. "I totally forgot," she admitted.

Lavender shrugged. "That's why babies get godmothers. So we can remember things that mother's forget."

"Oh, shut up, Lavender," Hermione said with a smile as she set Tobias down in the baby seat Lavender had set before the cake.

And then the whole school sang for Tobias. The baby boy clapped in glee and laughed. Draco stood behind him and laughed at Blaise, who did his best to keep Tobias from smacking the cake with his little hands. He and Lavender had worked very hard on it.

Well, the House Elves helped, but they did most of it.

"Smile!" Dennis Creevey suddenly shouted, holding tightly to his older brother's camera as Blaise helped Tobias blow the single candle out.

Lavender grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into the picture, standing between Hermione and Draco and hugging the laughing boy from behind.

Blaise nudged Ron. "Get in there, Weasley. You're godfather, remember?"

"Don't _remind_ him!" Draco complained.

Lavender grinned and grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him to stand next to her. Lavender hung her arm around Draco's shoulder and Ron slung an arm over Hermione's. "Don't complain Malfoy," Ron said. "This is just your firstborn. I'm sure you'll get another chance to properly _choose_ someone."

Draco glared at Ron. "I _demand_ godfather of your firstborn. It's only fair."

"Well, I demand godmother," Hermione said. "Lavender owes me."

"Deal," Lavender said.

"Smile!"

They smiled and Dennis captured the moment in a wonderful photograph.

* * *

Hermione looked through the photos Dennis had given her after breakfast. It was late, and sleep just wasn't coming, so she slipped out of bed and relit the fire in the front, curling up the corner of the couch. After a moment, she grabbed her bag and pulled out the photos.

Her favourite would have to be where she leaned forward to say something to Draco and all three of them threw their heads back in laughter, while Hermione turned to smile cheekily at the camera, Tobias smiling and clapping again, face messed with frosting. She smiled and put the photo at the bottom of the stack to look at the next one, where -- to the great amusement of everyone witness -- Tobias frowned and slapped Harry with a frosting-covered hand whole Ginny doubled over in laughter in the background.

Hermione smiled again. Magical photos were just that -- magical. They didn't just capture a moment. One single photograph captured moments. A door closed behind her and Hermione turned to see Draco closing his bedroom door.

"Can't sleep?"

He shook his head and sat down on the other end of the couch. "What's that?"

"Photos. Dennis gave them to me at supper." She stretched forward and passed them to Draco, watching as his smile grew with each one.

"This is my favourite," Draco said when he was done, holding up the photo of Harry holding Tobias as far as possible with a faint frosting-handprint on his cheek while he glared at the camera, or Dennis, for taking the photo.

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, that's a good one."

Draco suddenly laughed. "Look what Dennis caught," he said, holding up another photo.

Hermione peered at it. "Is that --"

"Blaise and Pansy! Kissing in hiding, or they _thought_ they were hidden!"

"I saw it coming a mile away," Hermione said, sounding satisfied.

"You did not," Draco argued.

"Okay, so Lavender pointed it out a few days ago. Still, I saw it coming . . . a few inches away."

Draco grinned. "Let the teasing begin," he said.

"I think I'm going to sit round one out. I need to be there to console Pansy while you tease her. After that, she's gotta go to Luna or even Hannah, because I know for sure Lavender and Ginny are going to tease her to hell and back with me."

Draco smiled. "Fine. I'll let you know when I'm done."

Hermione smiled back as Draco handed her the photos. "If you'd be so kind. Also, I think Tobias just woke up."

"Granger, you've been up for hours. You go check on him."

"Exactly. I've gotten comfortable here. You should go. He didn't wake up until you got here, so it's kind of your fault."

"Hermione Granger, I really hate you."

Hermione smiled. "I know. I have very hateable habits. Go on, Malfoy. Your son is waiting."

"He's not mine," Draco called, mainly out of habit.

* * *

Tobias spent Saturday with Lavender and Ron, leaving Hermione free to abandon her plan from the night before and join Draco in shoving the photo at Pansy and Blaise and watching Pansy turn bright red -- well, Blaise got lucky with his dark skin to hide behind. Hermione was sure he was blushing furiously, though.

Lavender watched Ron as he tossed Tobias into the air and caught him seconds later. It was one of the safest ways to do it, but the little boy felt like he was flying, and laughed with glee every time Ron let go of him.

"Aren't you afraid you'll drop him?" Lavender suddenly asked.

Ron paused and brought Tobias down. He set the little boy down on the floor of the Gryffindor common room and shrugged. "It never occurred to me that I might."

He sat down next to Lavender and watched Tobias find contentment in sitting on the rug and pulling at the tassles.

"At least the fire's out," Ron muttered, noting how close Tobias was to the fireplace.

"He's such an idiot," Lavender muttered as Tobias tried to eat the tassle and got upset when it couldn't reach his mouth. "I want twelve."

Ron laughed. "You're kind of idiot too, Lav. But don't worry, there's only one of you to want."

Lavender smiled at Ron and leaned her head on his shoulder. "How many kids do you want?" she suddenly asked.

Ron glanced at the light brown hair splayed over him. His first instinct was to say 'none', but then he thought about it.

"Two," he eventually said.

Lavender lifted her head. "Really? I was expecting you to run."

"Believe me, it was an option I was beginning to consider."

"I'm glad you didn't choose that option. Why two, though?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. I think two is just right. If there's one, he or she might end up lonely. If there's more than two, there is a very great possibility they are gonna team up against each other."

Lavender smiled. "I suppose you're speaking from experience."

"Yes, I am."

Lavender set her head down on Ron's shoulder again and watched Tobias abandon the tassles and use the coffee table to stand up and try to reach for the small flower vase in the center. "Boys or girls?"

"Uhmmm . . . one of each."

"Who would be older?"

"The boy, I think."

"Would you name him after someone we lost?"

Ron nodded, also watching Tobias. "Yeah, I think so. Lavender, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just . . . thinking ahead."

"Well, you're thinking way too far ahead."

"You're right," Lavender agreed. "What colour scheme would you choose for our wedding day?"

"Honey?"

"No, it has to be more than one colour."

"Lavender, I wasn't suggesting a -- are you sure you're okay?"

Lavender sat up straight. "I'm fine, Ron. I just . . ."

"What? What is it, Lav?"

Lavender glanced at Tobias to see him sitting and playing with the tassles on the end of the rug again. He'd given up trying to get the flowers.

"Would you marry me?" Lavender blurted.

Ron raised his eyebrows. "First of all, yes. Second of all, I'm pretty sure _I'm_ supposed to ask _you_. And third of all, you're eighteen years old, Lav, and there's no war. You have your whole life ahead of you. There's no rush."

Lavender blushed a faint pink. "I wasn't asking you to marry me, Ron. I was asking if you _would_ . . . at some point."

Ron shrugged. "As far as I can see, yeah, I would. You're starting to worry me, Lavender. It's not like you to think so far ahead. I know you to live in the here and now, with no thought for the consequences. I mean, you were absolutely ready to play strip poker with Pansy on Christmas Eve." Ron paused. "You're not dying of some terminal illness, are you? Are you? How long --"

"I'm not dying, Ron," Lavender said over Ron. "Might as well be, though," she muttered under her breath as she turned to look at Tobias again.

Ron chose to ignore it. "Seriously, you're worrying me. I feel like you're trying to tie me down because you think I'm going to leave you."

Lavender shrugged. Ron's eyes widened. He shifted closer to Lavender and pulled her close so that he could hug her. "Lav . . . I'm not going to leave you. What sort of fool do you take me for?"

"It's not about --"

"I swear to Merlin, Lavender, if you so much as imply it's not me it's you, I might start thinking about leaving."

Lavender smiled. "Okay. But if you're sure you're going to stick around for the future, then I need to tell you something."

She moved back so she could see Ron, who relaxed back into the couch and watched Tobias get up and start pulling at the grate of the fireplace.

"I only survived because of Hermione, but I'm sure you know that. But, I . . . I'm a . . . why is this so difficult?"

"You're a werewolf."

Lavender stared at Ron. Then she narrowrd her eyes. "Did Hermione tell you?"

"Hermione knows?"

"So, if she didn't . . . did Pansy tell you?"

" _Pansy_ knows?!"

"I didn't _tell_ them, if it's any consolation."

Ron shook his head. "You disappear every month for about two days -- impressive, by the way -- and when you come back, you're dog tired and you sleep a whole day off. You specifically asked a House Elf to bring you a piece of steak that _wasn't_ so well done in November when we had that amazing grilled steak meal."

Lavender's jaw dropped. Ron grinned. "Just to ease your mind, I just glazed over all that until I found out."

"When . . . when did you find out?"

Ron smiled almost guiltily. "About thirty seconds ago when a bottle with the label Wolfsbane rolled out of your bag." He pointed to the bottle that was next to Lavender's bag.

"Ronald Wealsey, you complete arse! Stop laughing, this isn't funny!" Lavender grabbed the cushion and launched herself at Ron with it, while he laughed and tried to yank it out of her hands.

"Lav, it doesn't matter how you survived. I still love you."

They both froze, Lavender leaning over Ron with the cushion in her hand, held above her head, ready to swing down on the redhead beneath her.

Tobias froze too, noticing the sudden lack of sound. He laughed when Lavender dropped the pillow and opted to kiss Ron instead of her earlier mission of beating him. The Gryffindors turned their attention to the toddler and smiled at him. Lavender smiled at the boy beneath her. "He's so silly," she said. "I want two."

"Later, Lavender. You've got your whole life ahead of you."

"I'm pretty sure my whole life is right in front of me."

"That is . . ." Ron's ears began to turn red. "That is so not fair, Lavender. You didn't let me prepare a good response."

Lavender smiled. "You've got your whole life to prepare a good response."

Ron hugged her tightly, and Lavender let her head rest on his chest.

"Hey, do you wanna tell me why Hermione and _Pansy Parkinson_ got to know before I did? I've got nothing against them, well, not anymore with regard to Pansy, but I am your boyfriend. I'm pretty sure I get preference when you're deciding who to share secrets with."

"Later, Ron. We have all the time in the world."

* * *

January dragged on for ages, while February, March, April, May, and June flew by.

Valentine's Day brought another round of strip poker in the Room of Requirement -- this one a game in which almost everyone participated.

Eight days later, they stormed the Hufflepuff common room to surprise Hannah Abbott with a hand-baked birthday cake.

Ron's birthday was spent in Hogsmeade, downing Butterbeer after Butterbeer and sharing the most embarrassing stories they could find of the birthday boy.

April Fools brought a nice joke carried by the Weasley twins which somehow succeeded in drenching Professor McGonagall with muddy water. The boys were banned from the property for a decade, or until she cleaned and dried herself off.

Twelve days later, a bunch of seventeen to nineteen year old witches and wizards snuck off school property to wish a blue haired boy a very happy first birthday and watch him try to mimic everyone's features.

May second was spent in silence, everyone thinking about people they had lost, some plagued by deaths they had caused. The night brought back endless nightmares and little to no one slept that night.

Three days later, things brightened when Rom decided it would be wise to prank Lavender for her birthday. It didn't end well for him -- well, as far as anyone else knew.

Draco's birthday was Hermione's favourite. She had been the first to wish him by very generously emptying a bucket of ice water in him at three in the morning when she woke and couldn't go back to sleep. Tobias had witnessed the spectacle, having woken when Hermione tripped into the nursery and brought a shelf down with her (she managed to cast a silencing charm on the nursery to keep Draco from waking), so when he was handed a bottle of water to drink, he threw the sippy cup at Draco. The Slytherin ignored Hermione as best as he could for as long as he could, while she laughed as everyone followed suit. Draco didn't have a dry moment that day.

Twenty five days later, hearts were heavy with sadness and a feeling of leaving behind a very dear friend. For the first time in what felt like years, the school gathered to bid farewell to people who hadn't died, who had merely graduated.

But for some, Hogwarts wasn't what they would miss most. They had gotten attached to the little boy that had once been their greasy Potions professor, but they made peace with the fact that they wouldn't be spending every day around each other.

Hermione watched from a distance as Draco spoke to Pansy and Blaise, the baby boy balanced in one arm and the baby knapsack she'd bought in Hogsmeade slung over his other shoulder.

She had just said goodbye to Professor McGonagall and was waiting with Ron while Harry greeted the woman.

"Don't be ridiculous, Potter," they heard her snap. They smiled; they hadn't expected her to be teary and she didn't disappoint. "Being an Auror doesn't suit you anymore. You'll hate it."

She glanced at the pair watching her. "Mr Weasley will thrive there, but you . . . you are a born professor, Potter, and you can't change my mind."

"I am _eighteen years old_ , professor," Harry said, sounding like he'd said it a hundred times already.

"So? Hogwarts will still be here when you decide to return."

Harry shook his head and smile. "Goodbye, professor."

"Take care, Harry Potter. And good luck."

Harry, on impulse, decided to hug the only motherly figure he had that could even begin to compare with Molly Weasley. McGonagall was surprised, but like with Hermione, she hugged her student back.

"Miss Weasley," she said when Ginny approached. "I shall see you in three months time."

Ginny smiled and nodded. "Yes, professor. I'll be back. Harry?"

She held out her hand and Harry took it. With one final glance at his teachers and the school, they got on the train and left.

* * *

Hermione stood up very suddenly, her attention on the door to their carriage. "I have to go . . . do something."

Harry and Ron shared a glance. "Like what?" Harry asked.

"Er . . . something."

Lavender sighed and leaned against her boyfriend. Ginny flicked her boyfriend's forehead. "She's too polite to say she's wants to go pee. Go on, Hermione."

Lavender grinned. "Listen, if you need moral support while you're 'peeing' just call and Ginny and I will come running."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, but more like jogging, because we're tired."

Hermione smiled, but it looked more like a grimace as she left the compartment.

"She's not going to the bathroom," Harry said. "Hermione hasn't had a polite day since she last spoke to Narcissa Malfoy."

"We know, Harry, but you can't just ask her where she'd going like that. She's too confused herself."

"Yeah," Lavender agreed. "Don't make her more confused."

"Wait," Ron said. "Now _I'm_ confused."

"It's okay, love, we have a whole train ride to explain."

Harry suddenly grinned. "You know, as your best friend, I haven't really fulfilled my duties well."

"What's that look for, mate?"

"Remember when Lavender was drawing hearts on the window of our compartment?"

Both Ron and Lavender looked mortified while Ginny started to laugh. It didn't get any better when Harry simply continued on with more embarrassing moments, each one making the couple go redder and redder. Five minutes in, Lavender and Ron started retaliating.

"You said he liked her because she has nice skin!"

* * *

Hermione closed the compartment door behind her and stared at the Slytherin that waited outside.

"Did you want to say a proper goodbye or is there something specific?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"Tobias needs you," Draco said simply. "Now, please."

Hermione didn't need to be told twice and followed Draco down the train to the compartment he shared with Blaise and Pansy. The two passed the baby boy to Hermione, glanced at Draco, then each other, and left.

Hermione gently sushed Tobias and let the rocking motion caused by the train lull him to sleep. She stared at the boy, unable to admit to Draco that she didn't think she could continue without Tobias. She'd become attatched to him.

"You know, we could always continue staying together," Draco mused.

Hermione lifted her head, and Draco continued. "I mean, this here is proof that Tobias can't survive without you. For his sake, maybe we could suffer it out a little longer?"

Draco would not admit that he liked Hermione's company at three in the morning when both were woken by their nightmares and they sat to discuss it, effectively lessening how terrifying they could be to remember.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I suppose it would be cruel to force him to live without one of the two people he thinks are his parents."

"I knew you'd understand."

"The only problem is going to be having to actually buy things for him, seeing as we won't have the luxury of the Room of Requirement."

Draco nodded as he sat down. Hermione sat down too, after settling Tobias in the car seat she and Lavender insisted Draco use on the train ride. Both of them stared at the baby boy, wondering how they had both become so attached to him. Hermione focused all her attention on the fact that she had grown attatched to Tobias and that she did not want to live where Tobiad did not sleep in the next room, because if she didn't, she would have to think about the fact that she wasn't quite sure she wanted to live without having Draco sleeping on the other side of Tobias' bedroom door, waiting for her in the early hours of the morning with a steaming cup of coffee and a vial of Dreamless Sleep potion waiting beside it. 

Hermione had gotten used to living with Draco, and if she didn't focus on her attachment to Tobias, she would have to admit that to the fear of missing Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So  
> We have reached the end of the school year. 
> 
> Nineteen years later coming up soon.


	11. A very Weasley Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione goes home  
> Molly makes more sweaters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. So I know I said that the nineteen years later epilogue was coming up but like -- NAAH  
> So here have some intermediary chapters instead

It was late November when Hermione and Draco finally found an place worth staying in. They stood in the living room, Tobias safely strapped into a stroller. They'd learned from previous experience that it was not wise to allow the toddler to roam freely. They had been denied the last two places because Tobias had been throwing a fit in one, and had accidentally broken a window pane in another.

Lavender descended the stairs. "D'you want to go have a look around? I'll watch Tobias."

Hermione shook her head and smiled. "I think the little guy wants to have a look." She leaned over to see him. "What do you say, bud? You wanna look around?"

Tobias nodded excitedly and Lavender picked him up from the stroller. "I won't let him out of my sight," she promised. Then she went up the stairs calling for Ginny.

Draco slipped his hands into the pockets of the jeans Hermione had threatened to wrestle him into. "So, this is where you grew up."

Hermione shrugged. "It looked a lot better when my mum fussed about keeping it clean and all."

"Wouldn't they want to stay here again?"

Hermione shook her head as she folded her arms. "I've decided to leave them be as they are. They seem happy and content, it would be cruel to rip that away and explain how their beloved daughter stole their memories."

Draco nodded. They heard a loud, gurgling laughter from above. "I think Tobias likes it here."

Hermione smiled. "This house is perfect. I've got my room, the spare bedroom would be yours, it's just across the hallway, and we'll remodel my parent's bedroom into a nursery for Tobias."

"Yeah, perfect."

Draco watched Hermione walk through to the kitchen, suddenly aware that the house being much larger than their Room of Requirement dorm had been meant more spaces where he could run into Hermione. He liked her company but he wasn't about to go into her room and invade her space. 

"We'll move in as soon as we get the place remodelled and cleaned up," Hermione was saying, "I don't want Tobias to be around all of that, even if we und up doing it by magic, although we'd need to be careful, considering the fact that this is in a Muggle are, so magic has to be done on the quiet. We should look at enrolling Tobias in a primary school. I know it's early, but -- why are you looking at me like that?"

Draco wiped the grin off his face. "Like what?" 

"I don't know. That goofy grin I last saw when Tobias managed to push Hannah's head into her cake."

Draco laughed at the memory. "That _was_ pretty funny." He sighed and folded his arms. "Is it so wrong for me to enjoy listening to you ramble on?"

Hermione smiled. Then she turned to look at the living room. "What do you think about beige curtains?"

"So boring. Why not bright pink? Or orange?"

"Pink is going in my bedroom. You can have orange in yours. Downstairs is where visitors stay. People have to think we're normal twenty year old adults or some suburban mom will call child protection services for Tobias' own safety or some bullcrap like that."

"You amuse me so much, Hermione Granger. I think this is going to be pleasant." 

Hermione smiled at Draco then turned back to the windows. "So, beige? Or cream? Off-white? Pastel?"

"And now you're giving me a headache. Here's an idea; I give you money and you get whatever the hell colour you like?" 

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm buying red curtains for your room and I'm charming the Gryffindor lion onto them." 

To her surprise, Draco only shrugged. "That's one way to get you in my room." 

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione cried, swinging her bag at him even though he was too far away to get hit. "You absolutely filthy bas--"

"Do mind your language, dear, I'm fairly certain the walls aren't soundproof."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "You _fucking_ filthy bastard."

Draco laughed. Yes, staying with Hermione for the unforeseeable future was going to be an adventure on its own.

* * *

A week later, Hermione stood with Lavender outside a house in Godric's Hollow.

"I think she likes that he's chosen to stay here," Hermione said.

Lavender nodded, having witnessed how Ginny shrieked and ran in. "I agree. I'm surprised, if I'm honest. I wouldn't expect Harry to choose to live here."

Hermione nodded as well as they walked up the three steps to the front door. "I know, with the death of his parents here and being attacked by that snake . . . but I'm proud of him, facing up to his fears like that. I'm glad Professor McGonagall let Ginny out this weekend to sit through this with Harry."

Lavender smiled as they heard a loud squeal from upstairs. "HARRY! THERE ARE BABY PHOTOS OF YOU IN HERE!"

"LET ME SEE!"

"It's like they're children," Lavender said.

Hermione shrugged as she picked up a photo from the floor and brushed the broken glass off. "They might as well be."

"What's that?"

"James and Lily. It's a wedding photo," she added, passing it to Lavender.

"Oh, wow. She's beautiful, although she does remind me of Ginny. Harry really does have his mum's eyes." Lavender turned the photo over. "The newlywed Potters, August 16th, 1978."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "They married at eighteen?"

"Don't be so surprised, Hermione. I half expected Ginny and Harry to be married by now."

"Don't be silly, Lavender. They're only waiting until Ginny graduates."

Lavender smiled, although it was slightly sad.

"What's wrong?"

"By this time next year, Harry will have lived longer than his parents did. He'll be twenty next July."

Hermione nodded as Lavender handed the photo back and repaired the frame. Hermione slipped the photo back in and set it on the mantle. She smiled suddenly. "I half expect to see one of Harry and Ginny by next year."

Lavender chuckled. "Ten Galleons says he'll propose before Christmas next year."

Hermione grinned. "You're on, Brownie."

* * *

Draco walked through the door cautiously, but he wasn't too bad. It was Blaise who was cowering behind him that was terrible. Pansy scoffed and walked straight past them.

"Weasley!"

Five red haired boys and one girl stumbled into view.

"Oh, it's you," Ron said, already turning to walk away.

Pansy rolled her eyes. She turned to address the twins, Percy, and Charlie. "Sorry, I forgot the four of you were home this week."

Percy shrugged. "Don't worry, I'm only here till tomorrow."

"Us too," George said. "Fred and I are going to get our premises back and buy it off completely. It'll be all ours in a week."

Charlie shrugged. "I'm here indefinitely."

Ginny rolled her eyes as her brothers left. "Hi," she told the three Slytherins. "Mum will be glad you decided to come after all."

"Well, it was Gryffindork Galore or spend Christmas with mum and her new boyfriend," Blaise grumbled.

Ginny let the nickname fly over her head. "Did you bring your sister? Tobias has been asking about 'Bay' for quite a while."

Blaise glanced around. "She was right here."

"You lost her?" Hermione asked as she came into view, Tobias on her hip. "Gil is gonna be  _pissed_."

Blaise rolled his eyes before they heard a squeal of joy from a little girl as the one year old Zabini clung to her older brother's leg, her head not even reaching his knee. "Toby!" she said.

Tobias jumped in Hermione's arms, chanting "Bay!" repeatedly until Hermione put him down. They watched as he waddled over to her and held out his hand. "Teddy wait," he said.

Bailey glanced up at Blaise, who nodded. "Go on, princess."

The little girl smiled and took Tobias's hand. "See Teddy," she said, and then the two of them went off in a non-understandable language.

"You're teaching him to talk already?" Pansy said.

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "No, it's all Malfoy. The kid barely listens to me."

Pansy nodded, then gently hit Draco's shoulder. "If you raise him wrong, we will rain hell upon you."

"Who's we?"

"Hermione, Ginny and I."

They heard someone clear their throat.

"And Lavender," Pansy added, before stepping around Hermione to hug Lavender.

"I haven't seen you since Bailey's birthday party!"

Lavender laughed. "Well, I've never left the Burrow, so you know where to look for me next time."

Formalities complete, the group of friends hurried into the Burrow's front room to help Molly prepare Christmas dinner.

* * *

"You know," Blaise mumbled, "we should expand our circle."

"Yeah," Pansy agreed, "we should include Loony."

Draco hummed in agreement. "And Longbottom."

Harry snorted. " _You_  want to strike a friendship with Neville?"

"Oh, shut up," Draco said. "If you and I can keep a friendship going for a year, Longbottom can't be too difficult."

"Next time we go out," Ginny said, "we should ask Hannah if she wants to join."

Hermione mumbled an agreement. "You boys should include Theo next time you're all out on the pitch."

"Nott?" Ron clarified.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because Lorri still thinks I'm friendly with him when he and I have barely exchanged a good morning in all the time I've known him."

"You're way too friendly with our mothers," Pansy pointed out.

Blaise nodded. "It's slightly scary. Sometimes I imagine Hermione sitting with them and gossiping about us."

Draco suddenly sat upright. "So you're the one who told my mother about the coffee incident!"

Hermione shrugged. "Cissa invited me for tea. I couldn't exactly say no. She pulled the grandmother card on me."

"Wait," Ginny said. "What coffee incident?"

"It was an accident!" Draco shouted over Hermione's soft laughter.

"What happened was," she said, "I recently bought a coffee machine --"

Lavender, Harry, and Ron burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" Ginny shouted.

Hermione smiled before continuing. "And I used it to make a cup of coffee for myself at about ten at night. Come three in the morning, I hear this terrified scream. I thought it was Tobias at first, but then I realised it came from downstairs and I go there to see this idiot covered in coffee beans, milk, coffee powder and who knows what else."

Draco frowned and folded his arms. "In my defence, that was the first time I used a niggle device."

"Don't worry about them, Draco," Ginny said angrily. "They laugh at me too because I did the same thing."

Draco smiled fondly at the redhead. "I'm glad I'm not alone."

Pansy scoffed. "Amateurs. I used it perfectly the first time."

* * *

Molly Weasley watched from around the corner as the teenagers laughed with each other and at each other. Two years ago this time, she would have never expected her son to actually befriend one of those Slytherins he kept complaining about, but here he was, playfully wrestling Blaise for winking at Lavender after a lame pick-up line.

Molly smiled as she noticed that each and every one of them wore the sweaters she had knitted for them, the little ones included.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Bill asked as he stepped up to his mother. "They look like a matching squad of losers."

Molly smiled at her oldest son, choosing to ignore his teasing, off-hand remark. "Yes, it's wonderful," she agreed, going back to watching her children laugh and mock-fight in their Weasley sweaters with a warm smile on her face.


	12. Family helps us heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron's birthday party helps Blaise get over his grief

Draco passed Tobias to Hermione and informed her that he would be staying with Blaise. Hermione nodded and turned to leave. She was one of the last people to leave the Slytherin trio, and she walked quietly beside Harry and Ron.

"Brownie," Pansy suddenly called.

Lavender turned back and walked over to take the sleeping girl from Pansy. With one final glance at Blaise, they left.

Draco stood behind his best friend, who had by now sunk to his knees. He put a comforting hand on the older boy's shoulder. Pansy sat down next to him, for once not bothered with getting dirt on her clothes. She leaned her head on his shoulder. They all stared at the gravestone.

_In loving memory of Guilia Zabini_  
_1952 --_ _2000_

None of them spoke. They just stayed there, waiting for Blaise to decide he was ready to leave.

* * *

Pansy sighed as she walked down the stairs. Draco was politely talking to her father while his mother spoke to Althea. Draco excused himself when he noticed Pansy.

She shook her head as Draco approached her in the hallway. "He's asleep again."

"Did he eat, though?"

The girl shrugged. "He ate what I forced down his throat."

Draco sighed and for the first time since he could remember, he hugged Pansy. "He'll be fine, Pans. You know that, right?"

Pansy nodded weakly, and Draco thought he heard a sniff as she clung to him.

"Just give him some time," he said softly, gently running his hand over her head the way he had seen Hermione do for Tobias when the child was crying. "Brownie will look after Bailey for as long as needed. She can even stay with us if she'd like. I'm sure Tobias wouldn't mind. We'd have to have Teddy over as well, though. .  ."

Pansy nodded again. "Thank you," she managed, "for just being here."

"Anything for my own."

* * *

When Ron's birthday rolled around a month later, Blaise left Pansy's house. He smiled when his little sister laughed and bounded up to him. While Draco disappeared often to Tobias or to the birthday boy, Pansy never left Blaise's side.

Ron did not throw a party. In fact, it was a rather muted event in his backyard with his family and friends huddled around him as they sang and he blew out twenty candles.

After sitting through cake and gifts with his family, Molly ushered the remaining Weasleys back inside, stating that she needed help in the kitchen.

Blaise grinned as he slung an arm over Ron's shoulder. "I cannot believe you invited Theo."

Rom shrugged, while Hermione laughed. "It was Loretta that forced Theo to come. I've actually been talking to him, and he's not that bad."

Blaise snorted. "You should see him when he's comfortable around you. I'd like to see you call him not that bad when he's pranking you and essentially ruining your life."

"Oh, come off it, mate. You know those were the highlight of your day."

Blaise turned around to see the sandy haired boy. "He talks!" Blaise joked.

Theo grinned and folded his arms. "Very funny, Zabini. So, how have you been?"

Quietly, Hermione and Ron slipped away.

Blaise shrugged. "All right, I suppose. I've been better."

"Oh, don't lie. You've never been better, now that I've spoken to you."

Blaise smiled. "You'll never change, will you?"

Theo smirked. "Why change what's perfect?"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Okay, you can stop being such a conceited prick now. I'm not moping anymore."

"I'm sorry about your mum," Theo said honestly, but still with a friendly smile on his face. "By the way, I quite like your little sister. She was very engaged in the topic of --" here, Theo broke off and made a jumble of sounds that sounded quite close to Bailey's babbling. "It's very interesting, you know."

Blaise laughed as Theo continued.

"I've learnt so much, and I've only known her about three hours. She's very smart for her age," Theo said, nodding earnestly.

"Oh, shut up. How have you been?" Blaise asked, hoping to stop Theo from mimicing Bailey's speech again.

Theo grinned broadly. "How have I been? Let me tell you how I've been! Do you remember that American singer I told you about in Fifth Year . . ."

* * *

Hermione and Pansy wore identical looks of surprise as Blaise laughed and laughed. "I didnt know Theo was so funny," Hermione commented.

"He isn't. Blaise is in love with him."

Hermione eyed the girl beside her. "Jealous?"

Pansy raised her eyebrows at Hermione. "He's my _boyfriend_! Of course I'm jealous!"

Hermione laughed softly. "Theo really isn't that bad. I mean, he's a horrible flirt and is quite full of himself, but then again, which Slytherin isn't?"

"I want to argue . . . but you're right. We're perfect, after all."

Hermione smiled. "You look happier than I've seen you in days."

Pansy scoffed. "My boyfriend said good morning to me today, what did you expect?"

"I'm glad he's up and about again," Hermione said with a smile. "I've missed that smile on your face."

"What smile?" Pansy asked, but she was already smiling.

"No smile," Hermione said, turning her attention to Ron, who was animatedly explaining a mishap with a coffee machine to Hannah.

"Does he ever shut up?" Pansy asked, glancing in the same direction.

"Leave him alone," Hermione said with a grin. "If you let him talk long enough, he starts talking in circles and confusing himself. Just wait."

Pansy shrugged. "Bailey seems happy. She's missed Blaise."

"You should adopt her," the Gryffindor blurted.

"What?"

"I mean, you and Blaise. You should legally become her guardians. I mean, there's sixteen and a half years before she's a legal adult, she's going to need some parental figures, and if you can't find her father . . ." Hermione trailed off with a shrug.

"Even if we could find her father, I doubt she'd want to stay with him. I'll talk to Blaise about it tonight."

"You should also move in with him officially. He has a large manor all to himself."

"Hermione, we're already dating. Stop trying to set us up."

Hermione smiled. "You've been dating for way too long. I'm trying to take you to the next step in your relationship. You know, moving in and stuff. Besides, you'll even have Bailey to distract you when Blaise is being an idiot."

"Oh," Pansy said with a growing smirk. "You mean like the arrangement you have with Draco and Tobias?"

"That is a very different case," Hermione said calmly. "For one, Tobias isn't actually related to either of us, and for another, Malfoy and I aren't dating."

"Yeah," Pansy scoffed, "you just skipped right over that stage."

"Oh, shut up, Parkinson."

* * *

Hermione dropped her keys on the coffee table and sunk into the couch.

"Ron and Theo really hit it off," Draco commented as he came from the kitchen with two mugs of coffee.

"Thanks," Hermione muttered as Draco set one down beside her keys. "I learnt more about Theo today than I did about you in the last year." She reached forward and took a sip of the piping hot liquid. "Tobias is asleep?"

Draco nodded. "He was out almost as soon as we got here."

"So, Theo's in the Muggle world. Who would've thought."

Draco snorted. "The way he was fawning over that singer in Fifth Year, I was convinced he was going to drop out and start school in the Muggle world just to be closer to her."

"Mm hm," Hermione hummed. "And they're dating now."

"Theodore Nott, youngest successful director, dating equally famous singer, Allegra Nocturne."

Hermione smiled at Draco's impersonation of a newscaster. "He actually gave me a copy of her debut album, and he invited me to the premier of his latest work of art. His words, mind."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I've known the guy for seven -- no eight -- nine? Is it nine? -- years, and he invited you, who he met --" Draco glanced at his watch "-- ten hours ago."

Hermione laughed as she waved a card at him. "I get to bring a plus one," she sang.

"This is so unfair. _You_ should be _my_ plus one. He was _my_ friend first."

"If I knew it would upset you so much, I'd have told Theo to invite _you_."

Draco rolled his eyes at her. "That's not even an actual invitation. It's a piece of paper with his signature on it."

"Well, they haven't printed any invitations yet. The movie is barely halfway through."

"I'm going to sleep," he told her. "You'll lock up?"

Hermione nodded as Draco headed to leave his mug in the kitchen. "Night, Malfoy," she called.

"Night, Granger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will wildly vary in length, partly because I'm going to try to contain one story in each chapter, and some are short but others are long.
> 
> Let me know how it's working out (or if it even is working out)


	13. May 2nd gifts people new memories...good memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids return to Hogwarts  
> Molly gets her first grandchild  
> Draco falls in love -- again

"Granger, did you get the post this morning?" Draco asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Hermione entered from the front room. "There is a two year old child in this house, Malfoy. The post doesn't usually last long enough to be read. This survived, though."

She held up an envelope of heavy parchment. Draco turned to look at it. He paused with his hand on the coffee pot, which he had successfully learnt how to use. "That's from Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded. "I didn't open it. It's got both of our names on it and there's only one."

Draco poured a mug for himself. He held the coffee pot up briefly and Hermione shook her head. "I had earlier."

Draco nodded and Hermione broke the Hogwarts seal. She read through it and nodded to herself. "It's an invitation."

"To what? Hannah's birthday party? Or Longnottom's?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Dear Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. You are hereby invited to attend the first annual memorial banquet to be held and hosted by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The banquet will serve to commemorate and pay tribute not only to those who we have lost, but to those who have survived and mended what the war broke."

Hermione paused and glanced at Draco, who nodded for her to continue.

"Please do not hesitate to bring your son with, as we would love to see how much the little boy has grown. Regards, Professor Minerva McGonagall."

Draco almost inhaled his coffee. Hermione grinned. "Ha, now you know how I feel."

"Listen, you read a letter from Longbottom. You shouldn't have been surprised."

Hermione shrugged and folded the letter up. "Well, I will be going out this weekend with the girls to shop for a dress. You'll be fine with Tobias, right?"

Draco nodded. "Absolutely."

Hermione nodded and left the kitchen to get dressed.

"Malfoy, are you going in later today?" she called from her room a few minutes later as she haphazardly threw her hair into a ponytail.

"I'll probably show up at eleven. Why?"

"Well, some _smart-ass_ thought it would be funny to transform into their animagi in front of ten Muggles, so now I have to go out and spin another bullshit story about the trick of the light or something. You'll drop Tobias off at Andy's before you go in? She asked if he'd spend today there, seeing as he and Teddy really hit it off last week."

Draco nodded as Hermione whizzed by, grabbing something from the fruit bowl in the kitchen.

"Did you eat breakfast, Granger?"

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away. I'll be fine, it's just a quick job. I'll see you at the Ministry, then."

She paused in the front room to give Tobias a kiss on his forehead. "See you tonight, baby. I love you."

Tobias dropped his crayon and hugged Hermione. "Love you too, mummy."

* * *

Harry stood with his back to the trophy cabinet. Opposite it, a large plaque had been put up, almost the size of the cabinet, that bore the names of those who had died fighting for what they believed in. 

Harry liked that, because somewhere in the beginning of the list, he could see James Potter and Lily Evans, towards the end he saw Sirius Black, and there at the end, were the names of his classmates and other students who had died in the war, and there was his godson's parents, Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. 

He smiled. Yes, they were gone, but they would never be forgotten. He turned away from the wall to see Hermione walking towards him, Tobias in her arms.

"Hello, Harry. You know, the banquet is _in_ the Great Hall."

Harry smiled. "Hello, Hermione. Yeah, I know. I just . . . look at all these names."

"Yeah, it's a lot. But I was told to pass on this message. Look at it like this, at least none of them have to suffer through preparing a speech."

Harry rolled his eyes, but he smiled at his best friend. "Listen, I don't have to give a speech. McGonagall asked Neville, just for your information."

Hermione flicked her hair back. "Well, I'm sorry if some of us don't live here anymore, _Professor_."

Harry smiled at her, then at the child she carried. "Hello, Toby. Are you in a good mood today? I must say, I'm surprised your mother's letting you up past seven."

"Harry, it's six thirty."

"Apologies, bud. I meant past six. She's rather strict, you know."

"Harry! I'm not strict. If anyone is, it's Malfoy, who shoves everyone in their bedrooms, flicks the lights off, and then sits in the kitchen with a cup of coffee."

Harry grinned, but Hermione was not amused.

"Once, he very nicely put Tobias to bed in the nursery, then practically dragged me to my bedroom and tossed me in there and turned the light off before I could regain my balance. I bruised my shoulder so badly."

"Looks like the two of you are getting along nicely."

"If it weren't for this monstrosity --" Hermione paused to kiss Tobias's button nose "-- there's a high chance I'd be sleeping at the Burrow or in my very own place where I do not have to deal with _Malfoy_."

Harry laughed softly and gestured in the general direction of the Great Hall. Hermione nodded and fell into step beside him.

"How _is_ Draco?"

Hermione shrugged. "He's okay. He recently got bumped from desk work to field work. Percy put him in Ron's team."

Harry nodded. "Good, Ron said he's good out there."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron only took him on his team to constantly poke fun at the Death Eater chasing down other Death Eaters."

Harry smiled at her. "You know that's not true, Hermione."

"Can't a girl joke?" she asked with a grin.

Harry shrugged. "I wasn't aware you knew the term existed."

"Oh, ha ha, Harry Potter. Very funny."

"Mummy, _down_ ," Tobias said when they entered the Great Hall. Hermione set him down and watched him waddle his way to Lavender.

"By the way, Hermione, I never thought I'd see you in green."

Hermione shrugged and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Lavender lectured me on new colours, Ginny pinned me to the floor, and Hannah actually sat on me while Pansy went to pay for the dress."

"Sounds like a fun afternoon."

"Oh, it was. As you can see, they're all dressed in a rather prude manner."

Harry looked around, and sure enough, the four girls were barely showing any skin. He grinned. "Did you Imperius them?"

Hermione shook her head. "I simply reasoned with them."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the brunette beside him. "They're choosing your dresses for the rest of your life, aren't they?"

"Yes," Hermione sighed. "But it was worth it. I mean, look at Dennis going with that camera. I should go and ask him to print out a copy of the photos for me."

Harry nodded. "I'm going to find Ron before he spins another story to the Daily Prophet that's blowing up his part in it -- and his ego."

Hermione smiled and watched as everyone mingled.

You would never say that there had been hatred among them before.

* * *

Hermione was sitting with Ginny when Tobias came up to them, Blaise trailing behind with two other children.

"Mummy, me want stay wif Uncle Blaise tonight."

Hermione looked up at Blaise. "Andromeda said he could sleep by her place if you and Malfoy didn't mind, then Bailey went and asked if the boys could stay with us."

"And you don't mind?" Ginny asked.

"I have Pansy, I'm more than equipped to look after three two year old humans."

"If you think you can handle them . . ." Hermione said with a shrug. She dropped her gaze to black haired boy. "You can stay, but only if you promise to behave."

Tobias nodded earnestly, then grabbed the hands of a blue haired boy and a brown haired girl. "Mummy say-ed yes!"

They cheered for him and then ran off together, laughing.

Something beeped in Ginny's bag.

"Since when do you use a cell?"

"Since letters got too slow." Ginny flipped it open and read the message. "FLEUR GAVE BIRTH TO A GIRL AND I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW SHE WENT INTO LABOUR!"

Hermione looked up, surprised. "She what?"

Ginny nodded. "Listen, I'm going to find Harry and hopefully Ron --"

"I'll come by a little later with the rest of them."

"Bye!" Ginny shouted, already hurrying away.

* * *

Hermione stood between Hannah and Pansy as they cooed at the baby with whisps of blonde hair atop her head.

"We named her Victoíre," Fleur informed them, pronouncing her daughter's name with a heavy French accent, although most of her accent had faded by now.

"Can I hold her?" Hermione asked.

The French witch nodded and gently held the baby girl out. Hermione was much more confident than she had been two years ago and holding a rapidly de-ageing Professor Snape. "She's adorable."

"Can I?" Pansy asked and Fleur nodded, so Hermione passed the baby girl to the Slytherin.

Victoíre fell asleep immediately, curling up against Pansy, sounds of content escaping her tiny body.

"She likes you," Fleur said with a smile.

The girls left Fleur and her newborn only when Fleur looked like she was falling asleep.

* * *

"Are you all right, Granger?"

Hermione shook her head and glanced at the cup of -- now cold -- tea. "I'm fine."

Draco nodded and put the kettle to boil. "Another nightmare?"

Hermione nodded. "Guess who just got added to the list of those dying in my dreams," she grumbled, thinking about the baby girl she had just met.

"Well, I had to watch myself hurt Tobias while under the Imperius, so I'd put us on the same level of traumatised."

Hermione couldn't help but smile. "Look at the pair of us. We're in desperate need of some therapy."

Draco held up two small bottles. "Or we could just ignore our problems like mature adults and go to sleep with the help of dreamless sleep potions."

Hermione grabbed one and dumped the contents in her cold tea to slow the effects of the potion long enough for her to get to bed, and drank it in one go. "Sometimes I fear for Tobias. We might be worse than Snape's parents."

Draco pulled Hermione to her feet and started walking down the hallway. "Hermione, as long as he doesn't see us with our addictions, I don't think there's going to be a problem."

Hermione sighed, which quickly became a yawn. "Yeah, you're right. Night, Malfoy."

And out of habit when it came to bidding Tobias goodnight, Hermione kissed his cheek and walked into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She dropped on the bed, and just before the potion took over, it got her what she had just done.

Draco stared at the closed door. He opened it slightly to find Hermione already snoring softly. He smiled to himself and pulled the covers up for her. "Night, Granger," he whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead.


	14. The Longbottom wedding's unofficial after party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavender's white wolf reveals itself  
> Everyone learns that the quiet ones are usually the wild ones

"You may kiss the bride."

Hermione threw proper behaviour out the window and jumped up, cheering for her best friends as they tied the knot in the fifteenth of August that same year.

She wasn't the only one. Pansy, Ginny, Lavender and Luna had joined her, screaming with joy -- much to the embarrassment of those around them.

A few moments later, they stood right behind Hannah as the bride got ready to fling the bouquet over her head.

"If my mother had survived to see this," Blaise told Neville, "I have no doubt that she would be right in front."

"Ready?" Hannah called and the girls behind her shouted in assent.

On three, Hannah let go.

"I GOT IT!"

"Give it here, Luna," Pansy shouted. "You don't even have a boyfriend yet!"

* * *

"I wouldn't be able able to do all of this," Blaise told Neville. "Pansy and I are going to elope. Does anyone have a problem?"

When no one said a word, Blaise frowned. "Really? Wow, you guys suck."

Pansy smiled at him across the table. "Honey, when you get the guts to start thinking long term, we'll discuss the topic of wedding drama."

"I have the guts to think long-term! It's been two years and I have not even looked at another woman."

Hermione coughed loudly.

"All right, Granger, first of all, _you_ showed me that show, so it's really your fault. Second of all, I'm never going to even meet Yasmin Bleeth so what's the issue?"

Pansy shrugged. "I agree. I'm not worried about you cheating, Blaise. You've mellowed with age. Women don't like you much."

"I like him," Luna said.

Pansy raised an eyebrow. "Enough to sleep with him?"

Luna shrugged. "Okay, maybe I don't."

Pansy shrugged again.

Blaise stared at Luna. "You are ruthless, Lovegood. _Ruthless_."

Luna smiled. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

"No kidding," Hannah said. "I didn't even think you knew what strip poker was."

Luna beamed. "I've done worse," she said simply.

Neville stared at her. "Like what? Skinny dipping?"

"Among other things," Luna said calmly.

Everyone at the table stared at the blonde. "You went skinny dipping?" Ron asked. "When?"

"About a month ago. I was in Russia with some friends and well, things escalated."

"How far?" Lavender asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Luna didn't respond, only smiled and sipped her champagne.

By the time most of the guests had left, most of them were wasted.

"Man," Neville suddenly said. "Snape was a _great_ guy."

"He's better as a kid, I must say," Hermione mumbled.

"No, not Tobias. _Snape_ was great. I mean, I didn't even know I could fear human beings until he showed up."

Harry snorted. "Snape was not a human being."

Draco raised an eyebrow. Harry ignored him. "He was a greasy slime ball."

"You know what he deserves?" Neville asked. He didn't wait for an answer. "A monument. To like, show people that here stands a man who never used shampoo in thirty eight years."

Harry nodded. "I'm going to pay for a monument."

"I'm going to write a book about him."

"I'm going to make and name a shampoo after him."

"I'm going to discover and name a vicious plant after him."

"I'm going to build a shrine."

"I'm going to build a ten foot statue."

"I'm going to name my child after him."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Draco interrupted. "This is my godfather you're talking about."

"Wait," Ron said. "I'm godfather to your godfather?"

Draco shrugged. "If you ignore logic, it doesn't really matter."

Harry set his bottle of Firewhiskey on the table. "All right, I will name my second child after Severus Snape, if you name yours after me."

Draco leaned forward. "What if the only child I have is a girl?"

"Then you can call her Harriet. Or Henrietta. Or something like that."

"Fine," Draco said, sticking his hand out. "Deal."

Harry grinned and shook his hand. Then he stuck his tongue out at Neville. "Top that, mate."

Neville huffed. "I'm going to add Severus Snape to the war memorial plaque Minerva put up next to the trophy case."

Blaise laughed. "Cause of death, sheer stupidity."

Ron grinned at Neville. "Do it, mate. I dare you."

"I will."

"I'm going to name my kid after Tonks," Ron suddenly said. "She was amazing. I mean, how many people do you know that had the guts to sass Mad-Eye?"

Neville shrugged. "I dunno, Ron. I think Mr There's-No-Need-To-Call-Me-Sir would've done it."

Ron shrugged. "I suppose, but if I name my kid after Harry, Mum will confuse herself when she's calling for different people."

Draco raised an eyebrow at Ron. "What if you have a son? Nymphadorian?"

"That's not bad . . ."

Draco reached for Ron's bottle. "Right, that's enough alcohol--"

Ron moved the bottle out of Draco's reach. "I'm just kidding. I'm not going saddle a poor human with _Nymphadora_. Tonks hated it so much she went by her surname only. But, now that you mention it, Dorian doesn't sound so awful."

Hermione groaned as she sat up properly. "Ronald Billius Weasley, I call dibs on Tonks. I liked her more than you did."

"Absolutely not. I said it first."

"No. I want it."

"Fine. You can have Nymphadora. I'll take Dorian."

Hermione smiled and to everyone's amusement, went back to her conversation on the other side of the table about some odd thing as if she hadn't broken into theirs at all.

"What about you, Blaise?" Harry asked.

The dark skinned boy shrugged. "Something Italian, I dunno. It would've made Mum happy, I think."

"Italian," Nevile said with a nod. "Very fancy."

Blaise suddenly leaned forward. "And you, Lovegood? By the way, I'm surprised you're still sitting with us. Conscious, I mean."

Luna smiled. "Like I said before, you all have a lot to learn. Also, I prefer this topic much more than -- what are they talking about? Fabrics? As for children, I don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

"None of us have," Draco said. "I just accidentally promised to curse my child with a horrid name, who by the way, is not even an inkling of an idea yet."

"That kid is an inkling of an idea now," Blaise said.

"I don't know, but I would like one set of twins and no more."

Neville shrugged. "I think I'm going to stick with one. There are enough children I have to deal with at work. Ron?"

"Two. Draco?"

"Is none an option?"

"No," Harry said. "You agreed to name your child after me."

Draco sighed. "One, then. What about you, Saint Potter?"

"I would like a small army of children."

Neville laughed. "Potter's Army."

Luna gave a small laugh. "Are you going to teach them all defensive spells in the Room of Requirement, Harry?"

"Oh, shut up, you lot. What about you, Blaise?"

"If Pansy's genes are part of any children, I'm going to pray it stops at one."

"I'm going to name a child after Dumbledore," Harry said. "That old fool . . . I would've probably killed Voledemort a few years sooner if he'd been more forthcoming with information."

"Potter, how many kids do you plan on having?" Blaise asked.

"I told you. A small army."

"Do they realise we can hear them?" Pansy asked the girls, glancing across the large table.

Hannah puffed out her wedding gown. "I think they're all too wasted to even notice their own reflections."

"Your veil's gone skew," Ginny pointed out.

Hannah shrugged. "I'm already married. He can't get rid of me now."

Pansy smiled. "I'm going to get married on a boat," she said randomly.

"Yeah?" Ginny said. "I'm gonna get married at Hogwarts."

"The two of you are useless." Lavender scoffed. "I'm going to get married in an underwater cave."

They all turned to look at Hermione. "I'm gonna get married at someone else's wedding. Lavender, would you mind sharing?"

Lavender raised her eyebrows. "You're an idiot, Hermione Jean Granger."

Ginny suddenly sat up. "Hey, I know Hermione's middle name and I know Lavender's middle name. I don't know yours," she said, pointing at Hannah and Pansy.

"Well, mine is Phoebe," Hannah said. "It was my mum's name too."

"Mine is Marguerite," Pansy mumbled.

There was a moment of silence before Hermione laughed. "Pansy-Daisy Parkinson!"

"Shut up!" Pansy hissed. "I haven't told any of the boys what my middle name is."

Ginny's eyes lit up. "I know what Blaise's middle name is. It's Priscilla, which is an Italian name that means ancient."

"How do you know that?" Lavender asked.

"I was talking to his mother on New Years. She hosted the ball this year and I spent most of it with her because Bailey is simply adorable. She just happened to mention it."

"Luna!" Hannah shouted. "What's your middle name?"

"Lyall Estelle," the girl responded before going back to her conversation with the boys.

"She has _two_ middle names?" Ginny asked.

"Isn't Lyall a boy's name?" Hannah asked.

Pansy's jaw dropped. "Her name is literally Moon-Wolf-Star Lovegood."

Lavender giggled.

"Share the joke," Ginny demanded.

"It's my wedding day," Hannah said with a pout. "Allow me to laugh too."

Lavender smiled. "Luna's Animagus is a wolf," she said softly.

Pansy and Hermione locked gazes. "You remember it!" they shouted at each other.

"I thought it was Draco!" Pansy said.

"No lie, he was dog tired the next morning, amd he walked into the bathroom with a bowl of steaming water and a towel. Now that you mention it, I do remember a girl laughing . . ." Hermione said.

"Oh, so _that's_ why Draco and Lovegood were more friendly after that," Pansy said.

"What?" Ginny said. "What's going on?"

"When we first found out about our little werewolf here," Pansy said, nudging Lavender, "we weren't very smart and didn't listen to her. Obviously, she was ready to attack us once she transformed, but this huge white wolf blocked us off from Lavender and then dragged her off to the Shrieking Shack."

They all looked at the blonde to see her smiling at them. "YOU NEVER TOLD US?!" they all shouted at her.

Luna didn't even flinch. "I'm not registered."

"YOU'RE DOING ILLEGAL THINGS NOW?!" 

Luna smiled widely at all her friends. "Don't look so surprised. Did you really think I would do _anything_ the conventional way?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait between this update and the last. I really don't have a valid excuse for momentarily abandoning this work, but I've just been so busy stressing for university this year (I'm starting next week so stress galore!)  
> I hope I'll manage to continue with regular updates.
> 
> Chapters will be much shorter as they were meant to be mere bonus pieces in a separate work, but I decided it would fit better between the end and the epilogue instead of throwing the epilogue out there without tying up the loose ends my inexperienced self left hanging.


	15. Strip Poker -- Round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proposals are done  
> Bets are won  
> New bets are made  
> Hermione curses some more

Lavender leaned towards Hermione as Ginny shrieked and clung to Harry. "Pay up, sweetie."

Hermione only smiled back. "You said he would propose before Christmas. You missed it by two minutes."

Lavender's jaw dropped as she looked at the clock Hermione pointed at. Grumbling, she handed over the ten Galleons to Hermione.

"You bet on my sister?"

"No, Won-Won. We bet on your brother-in-law."

Ron glared at Hermione. "Never bring that up again."

"TO CELEBRATE THE HAPPY COUPLE!" Pansy shouted as she once again climbed a table in the Room of Requirement. "I SUGGEST STRIP POKER!"

Blaise grabbed her arm and pulled her off the table. "No," he said firmly. "You're going to sleep the alcohol off first."

"Oh, so we can play when I wake up?"

Blaise sighed and pushed Pansy towards the couch. Then he walked over to Lavender. "My dear Brownie, if I could please have my five Galleons?"

Ron snorted as Lavender almost threw the five gold coins at Blaise.

"Shut up, Ron," she grumbled.

"Hey, Granger. I'll give you Brownie's five Galleons if they aren't married by this time next year."

Hermione glanced at Ron. "You're on, Zabini."

* * *

Pansy woke up and the first thing she suggested was a round of strip poker. Blaise glared at her. "If you suggest it one more time, I will tie you down and --"

"Ooh," Pansy said with a soft giggle. "You kinky son of--"

"THERE ARE SMALL EARS!" Hermione shouted.

Draco's jaw dropped. "You cursed at me yesterday and you were  _holding_  Tobias!"

"Don't rat me out," Hermione huffed. "You absolute b--"

"THERE ARE SMALL EARS!" Pansy mimicked.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Fucking stop me from cursing," she challenged.

"I could think of a few ways," Draco said, leaning towards her.

"No,  _you_  make me swear even more."

Draco smirked, Blaise snorted, Hermione flushed, Pansy's jaw dropped, Luna giggled and Neville sneezed. It took a few seconds before the laughter spread to everyone but Hermione.

"Just you wait, Draco Malfoy. Just you wait."

When the laughter died down, Hermione spoke to Luna.

"How was Egypt?"

Luna smiled. "It was wonderful. I met up with Bill and Fleur there. He says he's coming back for Vicky's birthday next year."

"That's nice," Lavender said. "Molly will be happy. So, where are you off to next?"

"I've found a travel log of Newt Scamander where he documents finding all sorts of magical creatures, so I'm loosely following that. I think it's off to Argentina next."

"What do you think you'll find there?" Hannah asked as she joined in too.

Luna shrugged. "Newt's log says he found a Niffler nest, but it doesn't specify where. Hannah, how far along are you?"

Hannah was surprised and almost asked what Luna was talking about. "Oh, about three months only."

Pansy suddenly perked up. "YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" she shrieked, catching everyone's attention. "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?!"

Hannah fidgeted slightly and smiled. "I was planning on, but I didn't want to steal Ginny's thunder!"

Ginny's jaw dropped. "Big fat lie, Longbottom," she shouted. "Where's Neville? I'm gonna beat him up! He didn't tell us! Neville!"

Harry laughed as Ginny bolted from his lap and chased the Herbology professor around, the Room providing wonderfully for Neville.

"So, do you know the gender yet?" Lavender asked, almost bouncing.

"Lavender," Pansy scolded playfully. "She's only three months along, you said three, right?"

Hannah nodded. Then she turned to Luna. "How did you know?"

Luna smiled knowingly. "I have my ways, Hannah, don't you worry yourself."

Hannah glanced down at herself. Then she looked at Hermione. "Tell the truth, am I showing yet?"

Hermione shook her head. "If you are, I can't see it."

Hannah reached behind her and pulled her top tight at the back. "How bout now?"

"Well, since I'm looking for the bump, yes, I can see it."

Hannah huffed. "Seriously, Luna. How did you know?"

"You have a . . . an  _aura_ ," the blonde said decidedly. "I can just tell."

Pansy narrowed her eyes at Luna, still slightly drunk. "Who's next?"

Luna hummed thoughtfully. "Am I meant to include everyone we know, or everyone in this room?"

"Tell us both," Ginny said, sitting down and leaning forward in curiosity. "First out of everyone we know."

"Dean Thomas," Luna said. "He's going to adopt a baby girl."

Lavender frowned. "Really? Dean? And Seamus?"

Luna nodded. "Dean Thomas. If we narrow it down to your family, Ginny, it would likely be Fred. He'll have a baby boy. And if we narrow it further to everyone in this room, Harry and Ginny. I'm thinking a baby boy."

Hermione frowned. "But how can you tell? And how do we know you're telling the truth?"

Luna smiled slyly. "I was right about Hannah, wasn't I?"

"Well, yes, but for all we know, you could've seen her baby bump."

"Maybe, but I was also right about Professor Snape not teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts for the second time."

"That's true," Ginny said. Then she addressed the group of girls. "Luna and I had a conversation on the first day of school after the war about it. She said Professor Snape wouldn't last until Christmas."

Luna nodded. "And I was right about Dean and Seamus."

"That's true!" Neville called from where he was hiding behind Harry. "We had a conversation about that about a week after we reinstated the DA."

Luna turned to Hermione. "I'll give you fifty Galleons if Dean and Seamus don't adopt a little girl before Fred has his first child."

Hermione grinned widely. "All right, and if they do,  _I'll_  give  _you_  fifty Galleons."

* * *

Not even four months later, Hermione was furiously searching around, almost tearing the house apart. She cursed loudly.

"Granger! Mind your fucking language!"

Hermione glared in the direction from which Draco's voice had come and cursed him tenfold.

Draco strolled into the living room to see her lift the seat of one of the couches. "May I ask what it is you're doing?"

Hermione lifted her head and sighed. "Luna just sent a letter she received from Dean Thomas, wherein he states that he's adopted a little girl."

"Are you looking for a gift or . . . do you just want new furniture? Because if that's the case, you can just tell me and--"

"Shut up, Malfoy." She sat up suddenly. "Say, can I borrow twenty eight Galleons?"

Draco laughed as he walked towards the stairs. Hermione noticed Tobias in the kitchen doorway. "Never repeat half the words mummy and daddy use, okay?"

Tobias nodded solemnly. "Yes, mummy," he said, then smiled at her and went back into the kitchen just as Draco came back down with a small pouch which he tossed at Hermione.

"There's a hundred Galleons in here. Count out your twenty eight and then send fifty to Pans, please."

Hermione snorted. "You lost a bet to Pansy," she muttered with a grin.

"Oh, you're one to talk.  _You_  lost a bet to Loony Lovegood!"

Hermione smiled as she emptied the pouch on the coffee table to count out the gold coins.

Hermione signed her letter to Luna with an angry scrawl of curse-ridden words that regretfully admitted that Luna had 'the gift'.


	16. A Very Weasley Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins get married   
> Luna surprised everyone  
> Draco comes to a very obvious conclusion

Almost a month after Hermione so very _gracefully_ lost her bet to Luna, Draco found himself laughing at a letter.

Hermione looked up from her tea. "What's so funny?"

Draco dropped the letter in front of her as he passed on his way to the fridge. Hermione read it through and snorted. "Just like those boys to do something like this."

"It's not even a proper invitation," Draco said, holding a familiar bottle.

Hermione tutted. "So early? It's barely ten, Malfoy."

"Well, I've been up since three, so it's quite late to me," he argued, popping the cap off and taking a sip of the burning liquid. He smiled first at the bottle, then at Hermione. "Muggle intoxicants are fabulous, aren't they?"

Hermione sighed as she looked at the letter again. "You're right. What kind of a wedding invitations looks like _that_?"

"Come to Burrow this Friday," Draco said in a pathetic imitation of the twins. "Double wedding in backyard. Dress nice."

Hermione smiled. "Oh, come off it, Malfoy. Did you really expect the twins to do something normal? For all we know, George probably seduced Katie with card tricks."

Draco snorted. "Very original, Granger. Get dressed, you've got to drop Tobias at Andy's before you go in today. Ron's got a pile of work for me that should've been done last week, that git. I have half a mind to retire and get a job somewhere in the Muggle world."

Hermione smiled once again as Draco left the kitchen, only to return to grab his unfinished bottle and leave again. Still smiling, she folded up the ridiculous invitation and headed upstairs to wake Tobias, thinking about Draco sitting behind a desk and having to deal with telephones and computers. The image was rather amusing.

* * *

Percy Weasley stepped up to a podium and cleared his throat. He looked out at the people seated at the many tables in front of him, and then at his family, seated right in front. His gaze fell on two women and he began.

"Angelina, Katie, I would like to start out by welcoming you both to the family. Second, it's every man for himself in here. But that's okay, you seem to have survived well enough this long with two of _the most_ _frustrating_ people I know. I know you must love them enough to agree to a double wedding, but if you want my honest advice . . . Split. Them. Up. I have grown up with Fred and George and I have been the butt of many, many pranks, but they have good intentions." He glanced down at imaginary cards. "I hope so, anyway," he muttered.

The Weasley twins shared identical grins as the guests laughed.

"I told you he can make jokes," Fred murmured.

"But, on a more serious note," Percy continued, "I wish you both -- err, all four of you -- the best for the rest of your lives, and I hope nothing ever comes between you, because, Angelina, Katie, you are part of our family for good now, and we all love you both dearly." Percy raised his champagne glass. "To the newlyweds!"

Everyone raised their glasses, echoing Percy. Hermione turned to the side and noticed Neville snatch a glass from his wife. "What part of no alcohol is hard for you, love?"

Hannah pouted. "It's only one glass," she whined.

Hermione poked Hannah's swollen belly. "It's only a few more weeks left, Hannah. You can stick it out until then, can't you?"

Hannah rolled her eyes and sighed heavily before filling her wine glass with water. Neville kissed her forehead and put his arm around her.

"Have you decided on any names yet?"

Hannah nodded excitedly. "Phoebe Alice," she said with a bright smile.

Hermione smiled back. "That sounds like a lovely combination. Phoebe Alice Longbottom."

Hannah nodded. "Neville's grandmum actually suggested it."

"Hannah's being nice. My grandmother told us we should name the baby after her son because she would like that. We told her we're sure it's a girl, and she said we should still name her Frank. That's when we decided to name her after our mothers."

Hannah nodded. "I made a deal with Augusta."

"Oh?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, she's expecting a grandson within the next five years."

Hermione smiled. "Well, good luck with that."

"You know, Hermione," Ginny said from the other side of the Longbottom couple. "I was talking to Narcissa the other day, and she mentioned she's still waiting for her grandchildren."

"She has Tobias," Hermione said. "Speaking of, where is he?"

Lavender knew Hermione was trying to change the topic, but she pointed the little boy out. He was easy to spot. All you had to do was look for a shock of blue hair, really. Tobias was usually found next to it.

Hermione smiled at she watched him. "He adores Victoíre," she said. "Yesterday, he asked if he could spend time with 'Aunt Floo' and 'Vicky', because he hasn't seen her in a whole seventy-hundred years."

"A whole seventy-hundred years?" Pansy repeated.

Hermione nodded. "I'm pretty sure Malfoy didn't learn to count very well, because he corrected Tobias to a whole seventy-hundred days."

"Forgive me for indulging the child," Draco grumbled. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to congratulate Angelina and Katie on officially giving up their sanity."

* * *

Almost everyone had left.

Molly and Arthur had grown tired by eight thirty and so Bill took them home on his way, stating that Victoíre needed to get to bed too.

Blaise and Pansy left when Bailey fell asleep, and Harry and Ginny when Teddy dozed off. Neville and Hannah left early enough too, as Hannah was exhausted.

Draco left with Tobias when the toddler fell asleep. Hermione sat down next to Lavender.

"So, when is your wedding?" she asked the werewolf, seeing as she had caught Angelina's bouquet.

"When is yours?" Lavender countered, recalling that Katie's had soared much farther than expected and had hit the unsuspecting Hermione's head.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Listen, you have a steady relationship going, you're getting married first."

"Ah, but Katie tossed first."

"Yes, but Angelina married the older twin, therefore you get married first."

"Fred is not older!"

"I am!"

Hermione smiled as Fred broke of mid-sentence to tell Lavender that he was older.

"Plus, I didn't catch Katie's bouquet. It hit my head and Pansy snatched it up."

Ron dropped into a seat beside Hermione. "Relax, Lav. You still have to wait for Luna to get married. She caught the last bouquet, didn't she?"

Lavender shrugged. "I guess. It's a pity she couldn't make it. She would've been so amused with Percy's speech."

Hermione smiled. "Are you missing your wolf-buddy, Lav?"

Lavender rolled her eyes. "Listen, I have enough Wolfsbane to last the year. But yes, I do miss Luna. We used to get together every other weekend."

Hermione shrugged. "Well, she's a qualified -- what was it again? A magizoologist?"

Ron nodded. "Charlie sent a letter last month about how she'd just walked into a dragon's nest. She barely stayed for a week in Romania before she took off again."

Lavender smiled. "She did mention -- just once -- that she wanted to travel the world."

"I'm not surprised anymore," Hermione said. "This is a girl who went skinny dipping in Russia, always game for strip poker, downs bottles of alcohol and is still only mildly drunk. Luna scares me sometimes."

Ron grinned. "Well, I have a feeling if you look to your left, you'll be pretty terrified."

Hermione glanced in that direction and so did Lavender. Their jaws dropped and their eyes were like saucers.

"Luna Lyall Estelle Lovegood!" Lavender shouted as she rushed forward and almost crushed the smaller girl in a hug.

Hermione approached slowly and eyed the stranger out. He was just slightly taller than her, and sported curly brown hair. He smiled brightly. "Hello," he said.

"Hello," Hermione responded.

Luna succeeded in peeling away from Lavender, and that's when the older girl noticed the stranger. "Hello," she said in surprise.

He smiled again, a warm smile. "Hello."

"It's wonderful to be back in England," Luna said. "But I won't be here for long, I've got word of a Horned Serpent in the Caribbean so that's where I'm headed next. I just arrived now and hoped you all would still be here. I mean, we stayed for hours after Neville and Hannah's wedding. Where are the twins? And Angelina and Katie?"

Numbly, Hermione and Luna pointed to the couples who were talking to Percy and his girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater. They watched as the happy stranger followed behind Luna.

"Who is that?" Lavender asked.

"Er . . . assistant? Boyfriend? Protége? You never know with Luna."

Lavender grabbed Ron's tie as they passed, forcing him to follow them. "So, Luna," Ron said when there was a long enough break in the conversation. "Are you going to introduce us to your friend?"

Luna smiled and laced her fingers with the stranger's. "Everyone, this is Rolf Scamander."

"Boyfriend," Lavender hissed to Hermione, nodding at their intertwined arms.

"My husband."

"YOUR _WHAT_?!"

Neither Luna not Rolf's smiles wavered as Hermione and Lavender practically screamed at them. "It's a really funny story," Luna said. "We met up in Athens for the first time since the war, there was a pixie problem there. I told you I was going there remember? It was in August after I graduated from Hogwarts. We worked on the problem together and it took about three days to catch them all and I only had a new project a week later, so I thought of staying in Athens for a while."

"It was an accident, if we're honest," Rolf said, speaking for the first time. "Did you know, in Greece, if you toss an apple at girl, it's a marriage proposal?"

Fred and George snorted. "Oh, wow," George said.

"How romantic," Fred added.

"According to the Greeks, we've been married for two years," Rolf said.

"We've actually only been married for about two months," Luna said.

Hermione stared at her.

"So you mean to say that all of this happened . . . AND WE KNEW NOTHING?!"

Luna shrugged. "You knew me for years before you knew I played strip poker for fun," she pointed out.

"We should get going," Percy told his younger brothers. "Penny has an early shift at St. Mungo's tomorrow and Kingsley wants me in early too."

They bid goodbye to the couples and they left.

"We'd hate to leave our own after party early," Fred said, "but I did promise Angelina a fancy dinner for just us two."

George agreed, but didn't specify why he and Katie took off. They had a faint idea, though.

Hermione, Lavender and Ron stared at their blonde friend and her new husband. "Why weren't we invited?" Ron eventually blurted.

"Well, because we were dating one day and the next we were married," Luna said.

Rolf nodded. "We were celebrating the capture of two very vicious -- unnamed -- creatures and well . . . things escalated."

Lavender raised an eyebrow. "Enough to get married while you were _wasted_?"

Rolf shrugged. "I don't have a problem with it. I love Luna to bits, so I don't really see any issues."

Hermione smiled. "Well, as long as the two of you are happy . . . I don't see a problem either."

"I see a problem!" Lavender shouted. "I was supposed to be one of her bridesmaids!"

"You can be _my_ bridesmaid," Hermione said.

"Listen, I was going to be Luna's _maid_ _of_ _honour_."

"Well," Hermione said, "in that case, I'll just add you the the list of girls waiting to have a go at each other on who deserves it more. You're currently in third position, behind Pansy and Ginny."

Lavender rolled her eyes and pouted. "For that," she told Luna, "I'm letting Pansy do my hair instead."

Luna laughed. Hermione smiled as she watched Luna lean into Rolf. As long as her friend was happy, Hermione would follow her anywhere -- as she would for all her friends.

* * *

Draco was sitting on the couch when Hermione unlocked the door. The TV was on, and a book was in his hand, but his glassy stare was focused on the fire. Hermione glanced at the clock as she hung her coat up and started removing her jewellery. Past midnight.

"So. Who died tonight?"

Draco glanced at her and watched her drop the heavy earrings and matching necklace on the countertop. "Not tonight, Hermione."

Hermione nodded. "Tobias is okay?"

Draco nodded, returning his gaze to the fire.

"I met Luna's husband about twenty minutes ago," Hermione said off-handedly.

Draco's gaze snapped to the brunette that kicked off her heels and left them under the corner. "Her what now?"

Hermione nodded as she yawned and sat down on the opposite end of the couch. She leaned into the corner and brought her feet up. "Yeah, Rolf Scamander. They met a month after she graduated and accidentally married each other, but then they actually got married two months ago, but neither of them remember because they were both piss-drunk."

"Merlin's bruised arse, that girl is wilder than Blaise!" Draco paused. "Merlin's bruised arse?" he whispered to himself. "I'm spending too much time around you, Granger."

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, but you love me anyway."

Draco shrugged. "I dunno, you can be pretty annoying."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but her mind was frantic. Had she actually said that to Draco? What had she been thinking? Oh, right. She wasn't.

If Draco noticed her growing blush, he didn't comment.

"So, what's this Scamander guy like?"

"Compared to the new things we've learnt about Luna? He seems like an angel!"

Draco grinned. "Sounds like a happy couple."

Hermione nodded. After a moment, she got up and headed to her room after bidding Draco goodnight. She peeked into the nursery and smiled at Tobias's sleeping form before entering her own room.

Draco sighed as he heard her door click shut. Why didn't he tell her what he'd dreamt about? It was no different from his other nightmares. Someone died every other night, in new ways sometimes, most in gruesome ways, but the worst was where he had no control over his own body, and he killed them.

Draco closed his eyes and leaned back as the images came flying at him.

His arm raised, wand in hand, aimed at the victim of this night's terror. The Dark Lord's voice, whispering commands. The feeling of no control as words of torture left his lips.

Light flooded the memory, briefly illuminating those big brown eyes and messy curls. Draco's eyes flew open.

He couldn't watch Hermione die again.

Staring at the fire, Draco felt like he'd never close his eyes ever again for longer than a second in fear that he might see it again. In that moment, Draco realised he cared about the muggleborn witch more than he thought he did.


	17. Surprising Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Tobias flop a prank  
> Theodore introduces his girlfriend to everyone  
> Hermione and Draco try and fail to deny that Tobias is their son. Again.  
> A singer hands out an invitation

On the fifth of June 2001, Hermione began what would become a tradition in the house. She woke up to find her baby boy in bed with her. It took a moment before she remembered waking up in the middle of the night to his soft whimpers and had taken him back to bed with her because she didn't fancy sitting on a chair and waiting for him to go back to sleep.

Hermione smiled and brushed Tobias's hair aside before kissing his forehead. Tobias stirred slightly before opening his eyes.

"Good morning, my prince," Hermione said with a smile.

"Moo morning, mummy," Tobias mumbled, yawning.

Hermione shook her head as she sat up. He'll get it eventually. Tobias sat up as well and locked his arms around Hermione. "Mummy stay."

Hermione laughed softly. "No, sweetheart. I want to go scare your father. It's his birthday, you know."

Tobias let go of Hermione and sat back on her pillow. "Daddy birfday today? Like mine?" he asked with wide eyes.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, only he's much older than you are."

"Daddy old man," Tobias said, wrinkling his nose.

"I agree. Would you like to help me wake him up?"

Tobias nodded. "I can scream?"

Hermione thought about it as she stood up and started gathering her hair into a large bun. "Yes, but not now. First we have to sneak into his room. Can you be really quiet?"

Tobias nodded with a bright smile. "Mummy, we can throw cold water and wake daddy up like on telly!"

Hermione frowned and paused in snapping her rubberband over her hair. "Have you been watching the telly when I'm not looking?"

Tobias smiled. "I watch with daddy when mummy at work."

"Mm, in that case, yes, we can do that."

Tobias clapped his hands in glee. "Yay," he whispered, suddenly remembering that Hermione had asked him to be quiet.

Softly, they crept into Draco's room, Tobias holding on to a large mug of ice water. He had asked for a bucket, but all he could manage to carry was the mug.

"Are you ready?" Hermione whispered, gathering the end of the duvet in her hands.

Tobias nodded and waiting for Hermione to yank the covers before tossing the water onto the lump on the bed and shrieking in delight.

"Happy bir -- huh, where is your father?"

Tobias turned to shrug at Hermione, but he suddenly giggled and pointed at Hermione. "There daddy!"

Hermione barely turned around before she was lifted off the floor and tossed onto the soaked pillows. "Did you really think you could prank me?" Draco asked as he grabbed a soaking pillow and wrung it out over Hermione.

"Hey, give me props for trying," Hermione said, throwing the pillow in the general direction of Draco, succeeding in hitting him in the face. There was silence until Tobias giggled.

"Oh, you find that funny, do you?" Draco asked the little boy with a grin.

Tobias laughed. "No! Not funny!"

Draco grabbed the baby boy and gently dropped him beside Hermione, playfully fighting with him, exaggeratedly falling when Tobias managed to hit his arm.

Hermione smiled as she watched the two of them fight until Draco dropped onto his back next to Tobias. The little boy glanced first at Draco on one side, then at Hermione on the other. "I wuv mummy and daddy."

Hermione smiled as she kissed Tobias's cheek. "We love you too, pumpkin. Come on, let's go bake a birthday cake."

* * *

Draco walked downstairs to find the house empty, save a small note on the countertop.

 _Gone to drop_ _Tobias_ _as the Burrow. Come save me if_ _I'm_ _not_ _back_ _by nine thirty_.

It wasn't signed, but it didn't need to be. There was o my one other person in the house that could write legibly. Draco glanced at the clock that was one minute past Hermione's deadline. He shrugged and apparated on the spot, because going outside risked being seen by Muggles.

"SURPRISE!"

He was so surprised, he stumbled backwards. Everyone was standing outside, all brandishing a cake that Tobias definitely had a hand in -- literally.

"Sorry about the cake," Hermione said, "your boy wanted to tasted it."

Draco nodded numbly, still surprised and shocked.

Blaise marched up to him and threw his arm over Draco's shoulder. "Mate, this is the part where you thank everyone and either burst into joyous tears or smile at everyone."

Draco chose to glare at Blaise before thanking everyone. Hermione passed the cake to Ginny and grabbed Draco's hand, leading him to the table set up outside. He sat down and Tobias immediately tried to climb up into his lap. Hermione picked the boy up. "Me want daddy," Tobias pouted.

Hermione smiled and passed Tobias to Draco. She paused before standing up properly. "When was the last time you had a birthday party? And we're not going include the time everyone drenched you at Hogwarts."

"I think I was turning ten," Draco told her softly.

Hermione's eyes widened, but she quickly traded it for a warm smile. "Well, this is how we celebrate birthday's. Now smile for Theo," she ordered, hanging her arms around Draco's neck and smiling at the Slytherin.

Theo laughed. "Mate, you have to actually smile for a picture."

Draco was surprised to see Theo there, but he didn't get to ask any questions, because someone began singing happy birthday while Lavender lit the large twenty two candle sitting on the cake.

Draco nearly cried, but refused to out of sheer vanity. Tobias helped him blow the candles out and he was further surprised when there were about six or seven arms reaching past him to grab the large knife as they all the cut the cake and then cheered. In the excitement, Hermione kissed Draco's cheek, much like she had done when they'd celebrated Tobias's second birthday. Draco simply smiled at the stunned Hermione.

Theo did not put the camera down.

* * *

Draco walked up to Theo once the gift-giving was over and Molly Weasley allowed the children to wander around with each other. "How's the Muggle life treating you?"

Theo shrugged. "It's all right. I'm pretty damn successful, so all seems well and good."

Draco nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. Theo grinned. "And you? I never expected you to settle in a Muggle house."

"It was Granger," Draco said with a small shake of his head. "It was her parents' house."

"I see, so you and Granger live together . . . so how many stages of a normal relationship did you skim over?"

Draco rolled his eyes at Theo. "Shut up."

"I'm going to take a few wild guesses and say you haven't been on an actual date, you've never kissed, never slept together, never declared your love for one another, never -- hey can I turn you into a movie?"

"Sometimes I wish I never met you."

"Don't be like that, you know you adore me."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You and your narcissistic ego? Never."

Theo grinned. Just then, a dark haired woman approached, the fuschia skirt of her knee length dress bouncing with each step. Almost automatically, Theo's arm circled her waist and his head stretched towards her for a quick kiss on his cheek. The woman turned to Draco, her sea green eyes twinkling. She extended her hand. "You must be the great Draco Malfoy," she said with a smile. "I'm Allegra Nocturne," she said as Draco shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Allegra."

"A shared sentiment. Oh, I almost forgot. Happy birthday."

Draco smiled. "Thank you. You have a lovely voice."

Allegra smiled brightly. "Thank you."

They heard Ron call out for Theo. "Would it be safe to leave Allegra in your company, mate?"

"Oh, piss off, Theodore."

Theo smiled, kissed the singer on her cheek and left with a warning of not to mingle too much. Allegra smiled as she watched him leave. "That man is something else," she said with a smile.

"He's insane, for one," Draco muttered, surprised when Allegra heard and chuckled.

"So, this is what magic looks like when everyone won't stop."

Draco's eyes nearly popped. "You're a Muggle?"

She nodded. "You look surprised."

"I am. It's nothing bad, mind. I've just grown up with your boyfriend and well, he had a superiority complex regarding magic and non-magic folk."

"I know, he mentioned. You did too, did you not?"

Draco nodded honestly. "Yeah, I did."

"But the girl you're dating, Hermione Granger, she's a . . . what's the word? Muggleborn."

Draco laughed softly. "We aren't dating, Allegra."

She frowned slightly. "No? Married, then?"

Draco grinned at the Muggle next to him. For a split second, he almost forgot what he was going to say at the thoughts in his head. Him, Draco Malfoy, one of the biggest prejudiced fools on the planet, _smiling_ at a Muggle. "There's no such relationship."

Her frown deepened. "Ex?"

Draco shook his head.

"Then . . . but . . . the boy, is he not yours?"

"Oh, he is. It's quite complicated."

"Adopted!" she said with a wide smile.

Draco shrugged. "Something like that," he said eventually with a nod.

Allegra nodded, pleased with herself. Then she handed him a small envelope. "I would really like to see you and . . . the mother of your adopted baby? at my concert."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's three chapters that I managed to get down to. I'm already working on the next few.


	18. The Final Scheme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls come clean about their underhand business and band together with everyone besides Ron to complete one last mission

Twenty six days after Loretta Nott hosted her first New Years evening, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley married.

Ginny was bouncing on her feet -- impressive, considering the length of her dress and the size of her heels.

"After today," Lavender said, "Ron will be the only Weasley who isn't married."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Why does this excite you?"

"Wait," Hannah cut in, "Charlie's not married either, or did I miss it?"

"First of all," Lavender said as she slipped her own heels on, "Charlie isn't getting married. Ever. I'm quoting, by the way. Second of all, Molly's going to start putting some pressure on Ron to get married."

Ginny nodded. "Listen, so, this morning, we worked out the plan for my final match making scheme."

"Your _final_ matchmaking scheme?" Hannah asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Who do you think tripped Neville while you were walking past? And who do you think sent Neville to patch you up after a bout with the Carrows when you were more than capable of sorting yourself out?"

Hannah sighed. "Fine, but I'm just one."

Ginny grinned. "Really? How on earth do you think _Penelope Clearwater_ agreed to marry Percy? Let me tell you, that was a tough one. It took lunches upon lunches to convince her he's a good guy."

Lavender folded her arms. "I didn't know about Percy and Penelope. Who else have you matched up without me?"

Hannah's eyebrows lifted. "The two of you were working together?"

"Only since the war," Pansy suddenly said.

"I thought you were sleeping," Hermione said.

"I was, but all the shouting seems to have woken me."

Ginny smiled at her friends. "Victory in the war opened up new connections for me, and Pansy has been a _great_ asset to my team."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the red haired bride. "Ginny, who else have you been playing matchmaker with?"

"George and Katie."

"Dean and Seamus," Lavender added. "Though that was one of our easier tasks."

"Don't forget Goyle," Pansy called as she stood up from the bed and grabbed her dress from its hanger.

"The three of you played matchmaker with _Goyle_?" Hannah asked.

"The guy was moping about too much," Pansy said. "We figured a relationship with another human would liven him up a little and . . . well, he's married now."

"I made a promise to myself when I started that I would never interfere in the lives of my best friends unless absolutely necessary," Ginny said. "Hannah, you had a monster crush on Neville, so you can't even argue with me. Pansy, you --"

" _YOU_ DID THAT?!" Pansy cried, pieces clicking in her head.

All the girls stared at the Slytherin. Ginny giggled. "I dropped her cauldron of Amortentia on her -- it was an accident at first -- and then --"

"At first?" Pansy clarified.

"Yeah, I was only going to take a vial and put it in Draco's drink --"

"Why Draco?" Hannah asked.

"Can I tell my story in peace?" Ginny shouted.

The girls fell silent.

"Thank you. Now, I was only going to put a vial in Draco's drink because Merlin knows _everyone_ thought he and Pans had a thing going. In the little time I spent getting to know Blaise, I made a quick and accurate judgement of him."

"Which was. . .?" Pansy prompted when Ginny stopped and didn't continue.

"He is an exceptionally jealous human being and he has no clue of it."

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh!"

"Calm down, Longbottom," Pansy drawled.

Suddenly, Hermione sat up, her eyes wide as she bounced on the edge of the bed where she had been sitting. "OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH!"

"Yes," Ginny said, smiling at Hannah and Hermione in turn. "Unfortunately, that plan flew out the window and I had to improvise."

Pansy glared at her. "You fled the scene," she stated. "I heard you running."

"I didn't flee the scene," Ginny said. "I went to get Blaise."

Pansy narrowed her eyes. "That's impossible. He walked in _seconds_ after the stuff hit me. By the way, you are _so_ lucky I didn't taste that potion."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "The anti-apparition wards were only restored around May, which was like, three months after the whole thing."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

Ginny smirked. "Listen, without me, you'd still have to deal with a Blaise who had no idea how to communicate the fact that he's in love with you. I mean, all it took was one whiff of the potion because you got rid of it immediately and he was whipped. You got together then and there because the poor guy forgot how to speak."

Lavender laughed. "He was using the language of _luurrrve_ ," she sang.

"Wait a minute," Hermione said slowly. "Dennis caught you two on Christmas, but if this whole thing happened in . . . February . . . YOU WERE TOGETHER FROM THEN AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!"

Hermione snatched the pillow behind her and hurled it at Pansy.

"WE PLAYED STRIP POKER TOGETHER! I THOUGHT WE WERE LIKE SISTERS!"

Each sentence was punctuated with another pillow thrown. Pansy laughed as she ducked. Hermione gripped the last pillow tightly. "I'm so hurt," she said.

Pansy smiled. "We didn't expect to last, Hermione. We thought it would be a fling kind of thing, you know?"

The pillow hit Pansy after all, but because Ginny had thrown it.

"I WORKED SO HARD FOR YOU TWO TO THINK OF IT AS A ' _FLING KIND OF THING_ '?!"

Pansy laughed as she snatched up her dress and ducked into the en suite bathroom. "I'm sorry, Ginny!"

The redhead huffed and sat down on the chair again. "On my wedding day!" she shouted at the locked door.

"Honey, if you want to actually look remotely nice, you need to sit still while I do your hair."

Ginny pulled a face for the Hufflepuff, but did as she said.

Hermione calmed down and sat on the edge of the bed again. "Memories aside, you were telling us your grand plan?"

"I have one more confession," Ginny said.

Lavender got up from next to Hermione and moved away. "Me too," she admitted.

"I'm responsible for Tobias -- in a sense. I sent Draco to your table that day. Don't ask how, I won't reveal all my secrets today. But, I was actually sending him there for Lavender."

The girl shrugged. "What a flop," she told Ginny. Then she faced Hermione. "When Ginny told me about her sending Draco to our table because she was trying to cook something up between him and I, I reminded her about Tobias thinking you're his mum, and she happened to mention how amusing it would be if you and him got together. Now, don't be mad, but I stole ten thousand Galleons from my mother's account -- double what Draco paid that Karen Greene -- and gave it to her if she returned Tobias."

Hermione frowned. "But her reasoning checked out. The kid wouldn't sleep with Draco alone. And did you know, Draco gave her the five thousand to keep?"

Lavender nodded. "True, but Karen wanted to wait a few more months to see if he might adapt before giving up. Also, I didn't know he had a heart since then, I thought that was a recent development."

Hermione stared at Lavender, thoughts about Draco Malfoy's new organs flying from her mind. "You brought Tobias back to Hogwarts. Do you have _any idea_ how much sleep I have lost? I mean, I love the boy to the ends of the earth, but couldn't you have waited a little longer? You . . . TEN THOUSAND GALLEONS?!"

Lavender shrugged. "That's what my funeral would've costed, and Mum was more than happy to spend on that."

Hermione softened up. Lavender always got upset when she mentioned her mother. She'd come clean about her lycanthropy, and only her father remained in touch with her. Lavender basically lived at the Burrow, sharing with Ginny.

Lavender smiled. "Besides, it was totally worth it. Look at you now, you're living together, raising Tobias . . . one of these days, Hermione. Just you wait."

Hermione shook her head. She disagreed, but decided against arguing. Once again, she returned the bride's attention to her final scheme as Pansy returned in her bridesmaids dress.

Excitedly, Ginny and Lavender explained it to the other three.

* * *

It was difficult, but the girls had succeeded in forcing the bouquet to land in Lavender's hand.

Ginny had roped Harry into her scheme as well, and he was very ready to help out, explaining what was to be done to the rest of the boys.

It was near midnight, and long after the wedding, when Hermione started.

"Ron," she said as she sat down between him and Bill. "You realise you're the only one your mother's waiting for to get married?"

"No," Ron said. "Charlie still --"

"Charlie's married to his work," Bill interrupted. "That man would marry a dragon if he could."

Percy joined them at the table. "Come on, Ron, don't make Mum wait too long."

Ron shook his head. "No thanks, I'm perfectly okay."

Hermione smiled at the three brothers and got up to bid goodbye to those who were leaving. She stopped near Pansy. "What time is Luna supposed to get here?"

The black haired witch shrugged. "Rolf called a few minutes ago. He said they're stuck on a train. In Mauritius."

"Oh. I hope they get here in time."

"They'll make it, I'm sure. Luna sounded really excited on the phone when I told her what she's got to do."

Ginny suddenly rushed up to them, the skirt of her wedding gown bunched in her hands. "Have they called again? Is she going to make it?"

"Calm down, Ginger, they'll be here," Pansy assured her.

At that moment, the pair walked in. Luna waved quickly at the three girls before rushing over to Ron. Rolf chose to approach the girls.

"You know, she gets really excited for strange creatures and things like that, but this has got to be the most excited I've seen her in a while."

Ginny grinned. "That's because this includes theatrics and meddling in love lives."

"How was Mauritius?" Pansy asked.

"Aside from the trains? Wonderful. We found a bowtruckle that's actually taken to Luna instead of a tree. She's chosen to believe it's a descendant of Pickett."

"Who's Pickett?" Ginny asked.

"A bowtruckle that thought my grandfather was a tree. Also, we found that Niffler Luna wrote to you all about."

"Oh?" Hermione asked. "I thought you lost it?"

Rolf scoffed. "Let that thing get away with Luna's pearls? That's borderline suicidal, she _loves_ those pearls, they belonged to her mother, you know. We found it in the hotel restaurant. It was probably after the silverware. We lured it out with Leprechaun's gold, though."

"Did you get anything cool from that blasted thing?" Lavender asked as she approached.

"As a matter of fact, Luna got the bracelet she's wearing now as a gift for returning all the gold and silver the Niffler stole."

"A bracelet?" Ginny asked. "Did the Niffler steal little to nothing?"

Rolf grinned. "It's actually a million dollar bracelet with a lot of history. Goes for about forty thousand Galleons."

"Wow," the four of them said together, all staring at Luna, who was currently congratulating Ron on his marriage to Lavender.

"LAVENDER JESSICA BROWN!!"

Lavender's eyes widened. "Ginny, I love you, but if this flopped --"

"They never flop. Go, my young padawan."

Lavender smiled and calmly walked towards Ron, as if she had no idea people had been harassing him all evening.

* * *

Ron proposed two months later.


	19. Another one -- I mean four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Weasleys multiply  
> Hermione begins to curse in French

Hermione stared at the blue sky with Ginny as they lay on the grass outside the Burrow. "Ginny?"

"Hm?"

"Your brothers are idiots."

Ginny turned her head to look at Hermione. "You're going to have to be more specific, I have a lot of those."

Hermione smiled. "The twins. I mean . . . how did Katie and Angelina agree to that?"

Ginny laughed softly.

"Obviously, someone drugged them," Pansy said from her seat a few feet away.

"Oh, don't be such an ass," Hannah grumbled. "I swear, if you ruin Phoebe and turn her into a mini version of yourself, I will personally set my husband on you."

Pansy snorted. "Like Longbottom could do any harm. He'd have to find me first."

Hermione got up on her elbows to look at the Slytherin. "Look, we're all very proud that you managed to produce an invisibility cloak good enough to rival Harry's, but if you mention it one more time, I might consider shredding the thing."

"You'd have to find it first," Pansy said with a grin.

"It's in the third drawer in the spare room in Blaise's house. You might have to take out all the --"

"OKAY LOONY! THEY DON'T NEED TO KNOW WHAT I KEEP IN THERE!"

Hermione grinned as she lay back down again. "So, Luna, I'm still surprised you were right in your guesses."

Luna smiled at the small boquet of flowers she'd picked earlier. "I'm glad you accept it now. Rolf joked that it might have something to do with heightened senses of my wolf. I mean, Lavender could too, if she tried hard enough."

"I could what?" Lavender asked, coming back down to earth.

"You'd know what we are talking about if you'd stop daydreaming about my brother."

Lavender glared at the smirk on the redhead's face. "Well, I'm sorry if I find Percy attractive."

"Eh?" Ginny asked, sitting up.

Hermione snorted while Hanna 'politely' coughed behind her hand.

"Listen, werewolf, don't joke like that. You know Hannah is sensitive about her boyfriend."

"Oi! I'm married!" Hannah shouted, smiling all the same as she tossed the nearest shoe at Pansy, watching as it lamely hit the ground in front of her bare feet.

"Thanks, Longbottom. You mind passing my other shoe?"

Hannah rolled her eyes and hurled the ballet flat shoe at Pansy, who caught it with a smile. "Thank you," she sang.

"I still think Fred and George are insane for wanting to name their children after each other."

"I think it's amusing," Lavender told Hermione. "And absolutely something I would expect of them. Besides, at least they aren't naming the babies Gred and Forge."

"Dear god," Hermione prayed, "never let them hear _that_."

The girls rolled around in laughter that began when Pansy mocked Hermione's prayer and continued on when Luna imitated Pansy in an exaggerated fashion and proceeded to compare her to a rather revolting creature Rolf had discovered. It didn't help when Pansy -- very intelligently -- said Luna resembled a grandmother mop.

Their laughter stopped abruptly when Katie Weasley popped her head out of the kitchen door. "Angie just went into labour," she told them all.

* * *

"Twins!" Molly cried ecstatically to Arthur as she exited the room.

Slowly, everyone trickled in and then out so that everyone could meet the new additions to the family.

"Hm, seems I was wrong," Luna said as Angelina proudly showed off her children.

Pansy frowned. "I see a baby girl and a baby boy. I'm pretty sure you said boy."

"I did," Luna agreed, "but this little sweetheart was born first." She smiled and held out her finger for the newborn to grasp.

Angelina smiled as her daughter grabbed Luna's index finger. "Her name is Sora," she said, "it's Japanese and means sky."

"Let me guess," Hermione told the twin sitting next to his wife dryly. "That's George?"

"How did you know?" Fred asked with fake shock over his face as he gently rocked the baby boy.

"Oh, she just took a wild guess," Lavender mumbled. "Can I hold him?"

The second Fred let go of George, the baby began to wail. Surprisingly carefully, Lavender hurriedly passed him back to his father. She turned to the new mother. "Can I try holding Sora?"

The baby girl smiled in her sleep as she got comfortable in Lavender's arms.

* * *

Three months later, they found themselves in an unnervingly similar situation.

"Anyone else getting major déjà vu vibes?" Pansy asked.

Hermione leaned closer to Katie. "What's her name?" she asked, staring at the baby girl.

"Roxanne," Katie said with a proud smile, which turned sour as she glanced at the baby her husband held. "And that's Fred."

"We guessed as much," Lavender said with a sigh as she watched Pansy attempt to hold the baby boy.

"I'm telling you," Katie said with a serious look, "Angie and I could've married each other and we'd still not come up with such a ridiculous idea."

George laughed as he took a crying Fred  back from Pansy. "Katie, you willingly agreed to it."

"That's the problem," Katie muttered, but she was smiling again after a moment.

* * *

Katie and Angelina both wore horror struck expressions as their sons seemed to gravitate towards each other at every opportunity they got and -- as well as a baby could -- they had succeeded in 'pranking' Sora.

At least, that's what Fred and George senior said as they flicked tears of pride from their eyes that weren't really there. With resigned sighs, Katie and Angelina settled in for a life that would be anything but boring with two sets of Freds and Georges. Their only consolation was that the two boys would not grow up together, seeing as the twins -- gratefully -- lived in two separate houses.

* * *

". . . and they lived happily ever after."

"Tell again, daddy."

Draco laughed and kissed Tobias's forehead. "I'm not falling for that again, buddy. Sleep tight."

Draco slowly slid off the car bed Tobias had asked for when he'd caught a glimpse of it while Draco had been watching some odd show Blaise recommended. The four year old boy stood up quite quickly for someone who was dozing off a minute ago. "Daddy wait!"

Draco paused.

"Come down," Tobias said insistently.

Draco put his hands on the bed to keep from falling over forward and bent so that his face was level with Tobias's. The boy latched his arms around Draco's neck and them planted a kiss on his cheek. "Don't let butt bugs bite daddy."

Draco's eyes widened as he stared at the boy who scrambled under his covers and closed his eyes, smiling to himself. Amused, Draco kissed his forehead and left the room, flicking the light off, allowing the glow-in-the-dark stickers on the walls to illuminate the room.

Hermione was flipping through a magazine as she sat on the couch when Draco descended the stairs. "So, did you hear about the butt bugs?" she asked.

An amused snort told her he did.

"He told me that last night, and I was too amused to correct him." The sound of a boiling kettle reached her.

"It's all right," Draco called from the kitchen. "Next time he says don't let the butt bugs bite, tell him the toe bugs might."

Hermione snorted as she turned the page to see an overdone advert for perfume. "You might give the kid nightmares," she said.

Draco shrugged as he walked into the living room with two steaming cups of coffee. "You know, you really should pack that jewellery away. It's been there since the twins' weddings. When was that? May last year?"

Hermione sighed as she took the mug from Draco with a soft thanks. "Who's going to steal it? Besides, it's not real gold anyway. It's fine if it goes missing."

Draco rolled his eyes. "It's not real gold, but it's beautiful. And it really compliments you."

"You think so?"

"No, I just said that so you don't think I'm a robot."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't make me dump this coffee all over you."

Draco grinned as he grabbed the TV remote. "So, have you ever seen an episode of Baywatch?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Where did you hear about Baywatch?"

"Blaise made me watch an episode of Friends with him, and well . . . I prefer Baywatch."

Hermione made a sound of amusement similar to a strangled choking sound. "Blaise made you watch it? What did he do, the you to a chair or threaten to dye your hair?"

Draco glared at her. "Go to bed, you mewling quim."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "You -- you -- you _morceau de baise_!"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You have been spending too much time around Fleur. Yesterday you cursed in French when the microwave didn't warm your food properly."

"You heard that?"

"Well, it was kind of hard _not_ to hear a sudden shout of _sacré bleu_ at four in the morning."

"Fuck off, mate," Hermione grumbled.

"I swear, the day Tobias curses, I'm going to squirt dishwashing liquid in your mouth."

Hermione smirked at Draco. "I'd like to see you try, you ass-ferret."

"That's not going away anytime soon, is it?"

"Nope."


	20. The Cursing Bookworm's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Tobias fail at a payback attempt  
> Ginny goes back to work and Pansy hires Tobias  
> Tobias uses foul language in public
> 
> Neither Hermione nor Draco complain

When the ninth of September crawled in, Draco grinned wickedly as he stood in Hermione's room with a bucket of ice water, Tobias watching from behind his father.

Mentally, Draco counted to three before emptying the bucket over Hermione. Unfortunately, the sleeping witch only shifted slightly, and then disappeared altogether.

"You missed," said a voice from behind and Draco turned to see a smirking Hermione Granger, her wand aimed right at his chest.

"An illusion," Draco said, dropping the bucket. "Very clever."

"I thought so too," Hermione responded.

"All right, on with it, Granger," he said, remembering how he'd reacted to Hermione trying it on his birthday.

Hermione took a step closer, lightly poking Draco with the white stick. "Ah, so you know you're not going to get away with it."

Draco glanced at the wand before gently forcing it away. "I don't know, I think I might."

Hermione dropped her wand and launched herself at Draco with a warcry. Not expecting it, Draco stumbled backwards, hit her bed and fell down in it, arms around Hermione.

The witch sat up and threw her head back to move her hair out of her face while Draco couldn't help but grin at the exasperated expression on her face.

"This doesn't really feel like punishment," Draco said, his hands loosely settling on her hips.

"Would you prefer violence?"

Draco smirked. "That does sound fun."

"Oh, you dirty b--"

"Tobias is behind you," Draco whispered, amused.

Hermione whipped her head around to see the little boy there. "Don't you want to go play with the train set Aunt Ginny gave you?"

Tobias's eyes lit up. "I can play with my train?"

Hermione nodded and smiled. "Just don't make a mess, okay?"

Tobias nodded and turned to leave.

"Close mummy's door, please!"

Tobias returned to pull the door closed and once he was gone, Hermione returned her attention to the wizard beneath her. "Now, where was I?"

"You had some choice names in mind."

"Oh, yes."

Hermione didn't get a chance to continue, because with an unearthly speed and swiftness, she suddenly found herself pinned to the bed, Draco hovering over her. "You deserve to be bathed in holy water," Draco said. "You filthy-minded prude."

Hermione grinned. "You're just as bad as I am, Draco. If not worse."

"Happy bir--"

"Mummy! Aunt Anna is here!"

Draco groaned and dropped down -- on Hermione, who squeaked.

"YOU HEAVY ASS!"

"Why do they have keys?" he whined instead.

Groaning, Hermione pushed Draco off her and rolled off the bed. "I'm coming!"

Hannah tackled Hermione just as she reached the last step. "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you," Hermione said, hugging the woman back. "Why are you in my house?"

"We wanted to catch you before . . . before Phoebe's . . . appointment?"

Hermione frowned at Neville, who had the said girl in his arms. Hannah shook her head. "Neville's never been to see a Muggle doctor, and as confident as I am in magical healing and all that, I'd like to get my child vaccinated before she contracts polio or something."

Hermione nodded in understanding.

Behind her, Draco silently breathed a sigh of relief before mouthing a thanks at the Hufflepuff. Neville frowned at Draco for forcing him to think on the spot. Hannah grabbed Hermione's arm. "Come see what we got you!"

Hermione allowed Hannah to pull her to the front door. Neville glared at Draco. "With all those arm movements, I thought one of your limbs were going to fly off."

"What part of _surprise_ didn't you understand, nitwit? I have half a mind to hex you and your bloody big mouth."

Neville grinned and handed Draco an envelope. "I forgot, sorry. Your reservations, courtesy of one Penelope Weasley."

Draco snorted as he pocketed it. "Do tell Penny thanks for me. Well, you better get Phoebe vaccinated. If I know your wife at all, she's going to make you do it now."

Neville sighed. "Just go, ass-ferret, before I tell Hermione just exactly what you've got planned."

"Bloody hell," Draco mumbled as he walked towards the front door. "I was really praying that wouldn't catch on."

Neville grinned as he turned his attention to Tobias, crouching down so the little boy could see Phoebe.

Draco stepped outside to see Hermione and Hannah getting out of a sleek black car.

"You've outdone yourself, Weasley," Draco mumbled as he walked over, silently thanking the twins.

"Granger, did you go on a drive in your soaked pajamas?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she walked over. "And who's fault was that?"

Not waiting for an answer, Hermione hugged Hannah once again. "Is Neville inside? I've got to thank him too."

Hannah locked the car and dropped the keys in Draco's hand. "Nice save back there, Longbottom."

Hannah shrugged. "It's all right. I must say, Angie has great taste."

Draco glanced at the car. "Angie chose it?"

Hannah shrugged. "She made the final decision. It was this Cadillac or an ancient Impala."

Draco shook his head. "You act like I understand what you're saying, Hannah."

Hannah smiled. "Look after her, okay?"

Draco opened his mouth to give Hannah reassurance of Hermione's safety, but the Hufflepuff continued on.

"We paid a fortune for her."

"You're talking about Granger's car."

Hannah shrugged. "You should look after Hermione, too. I'll go help her look nice, and if Pansy shows up, tell her to come upstairs."

As Hannah brushed by him, her phone rang. She tossed it at Draco, who caught it on impulse. "That'll be her. Just tell her I'm busy with Hermione."

Annoyed, Draco answered Hannah's phone to hear Katie's voice. "Did she like it, Hannah? Did she? Angie wants to know!"

"Calm down, Weasley," Draco drawled.

"Oh, hello. What are you doing with Hannah's phone, Draco?"

There was a slight scuffle on the other end before he heard Pansy's voice. "Did Hannah say she was waiting for me?"

Draco grinned at the park across the street. "Yes, actually. She's been here for hours already, said she's pretty pissed at you."

"What?!"

He laughed as he heard thundering footsteps. "Katie?"

"Hello?" Katie asked. "Draco?"

"Still here."

"Hannah didn't really say all that, did she?"

"Of course not."

* * *

Draco was sitting on the couch with Phoebe in one arm, a book in his other. Neville was currently being shown exactly why trains are supposed to fly, his lesson taught by an enthusiastic Tobias.

Pansy was the first of the lot upstairs to come down, only because she wanted to attack Draco. Then she noticed Phoebe and sank into the couch next to him with a huff.

"Your jaw better hit the floor when you see Hermione, because we worked our arses off."

Draco grinned at her. "You better have made her look jaw-droppingly beautiful."

Pansy scoffed. "You and I both know you think she looks like that all the time."

Draco simply shrugged and went back to the book, throwing Pansy off. She'd expected an argument of some kind, the kind she'd been used to hearing over the past four or five years.

A minute later, Pansy sat up and looked behind her. "Give Phoebe to me," she said, holding out her arms. "She's coming down."

Draco stood up after handing the baby girl to Pansy and leaned against the back of the couch, waiting for Hermione.

"Here comes the birthday girl," Ginny sang as she hurried down the stairs, tripping as she reached the bottom and flying towards Draco, who generously held her up. He did however, drop her when he noticed Hermione.

"Ouch," Ginny mumbled, rubbing her behind as she hurried out of his way before he accidentally stood on her or something without realising it.

"Granger," Draco said as the girl reached the last step. "You look like a Galleon threw up on you."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you," she replied, to the utter confusion of her friends. "You don't look to bad yourself."

Draco shrugged. "Yeah, well, a baby girl threw up on me, so I had to change."

"Pity," Hermione said. "You looked rather nice in your soaked pajamas."

"I did, didn't I? Come on, your carriage awaits."

Hermione grabbed the keys from Draco's hand and almost skipped out the front door.

"You look like a Galleon threw up on you?" Pansy repeated. "What the hell, mate?"

Draco simply stared after Hermione, watching as her flowery top billowed in as she moved. "She looks gorgeous."

"And you couldn't say _that_ to her?" Ginny asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, Potterette. If I had said that to her, she would've thought I was just saying it."

The three girls stared after him as he turned to follow Hermione.

"Daddy wait!"

Draco paused as Tobias ran up to him. He gave his father a smile. "Can come with?"

Neville moved to pick him up, but Draco beat him to it. "If mummy says yes," he told the boy with a smile. Then he rolled his eyes at the looks he was getting from everyone. "For the last time, you ass-faces, I'm not taking her out on a date. Last one to leave locks up the house first."

And with that, he left the house with Tobias.

"We worked so hard to put them on a date," Hannah whined. "Lavender is going to be _so_ disappointed in us."

Neville laughed from behind them. "I have never been more glad to be excluded from all your planning."

"Ugh, and I went back into matchmaking for this," Ginny grumbled.

Pansy rubbed her back. "It'll be okay, ladies. It was that boy that put them in the same dorm, I have a feeling he's going to be great help to us, even if he's only nearing five."

* * *

For the past four years, Tobias was never seen in public with both Hermione and Draco at the same time.

Hermione would go out with one of her friends and would take Tobias with. Sometimes Blaise would be taking Bailey out and would demand that Draco join him with Tobias.

Once, Hermione had joined Harry in looking for a birthday present for Ginny after she'd just picked Tobias up from the Burrow and Rita Skeeter had come up to her asking if Tobias was their son. Needless to say, they lied straight to her face and revealed the fact that they'd secretly been married for seven years and that Ginny is his third wife. They left before the reporter realised what they'd said.

The next time Rita saw Tobias, he was with Draco and Pansy and after screeching with laughter at the article Rita had written about Hermione and Harry, Pansy fed the woman a tonne of lies, stating that Tobias was the twin brother of the boy she had seen before and that she and Draco had never married but this boy was their third child. Rita was too confused to write an article.

The third time she saw him, he was with Luna and Rolf, and Luna very convincingly said he wasn't even there and that Rita was imagining seeing the black haired boy in the stroller.

Another time she saw him with Hannah and Neville, and a baby girl, where they spun some ridiculous story about de-aging and professors and things.

So when Rita noticed Hermione and Draco walk into a restaurant, each holding one of Tobias's hands, she wasn't sure if she should even approach. In the end, curiosity won her over and she walked into the restaurant, her paper pad and quill floating behind her. She sat at the bar counter and ordered a drink, watching as Hermione attempted to feed the baby boy some kind of soup while Draco tried -- he really _was_ trying -- not to laugh at her frustration.

She studied them from her seat, still not entirely convinced her sanity could take another story about the boy. For all she knew, his name wasn't even Tobias.

If the boy wasn't there, she would've thought the pair were on a date. Draco wore a simple white shirt with a dark jeans. Rita couldn't help noticing that he looked incredibly good. Her gaze moved to the brunette, whose wild hair was pulled back by clips, otherwise free. She too wore a dark jeans, but it was paired with an almost blinding top that sat perfectly on her, exposing most of her shoulders.

Rita nodded her thanks to the bartender when he set her drink down and went back to her watching. Hermione smiled at something that was said and pushed Tobias's hair back and kissed his forehead. Then she moved the bowl from in front of him and gave him a sheet of paper and a set of crayons.

Rita's gaze immediately caught Draco casually grab Hermione's hand between the bottle of wine and their glasses and she narrowed her eyes. What if they knew she was watching? What if they were trying to make her write an article like the one she had last written that had resulted in her almost becoming a laughing stock? As soon as she realised how ridiculous her article was and that there was no way it could've been true, she publicly apologised for publishing it before April first. It was a quick save and she soon regained her title as a woman who knew everyone and everything.

When she next focused, their plates were gone and Hermione was feeding the little boy ice cream from the sundae she and Draco shared.

Gathering her courage, Rita approached them.

"Afternoon," she said as she sat in the seat across the little boy. He glanced up at her briefly before going back to his artwork.

Hermione and Draco shared a glance before returning the greeting.

"So, I'd like the truth about this adorable darling over here. I've spoken to you both on separate occasions as well as others who have been seen with him, and I've received multiple tales. So, I'd like the truth."

"I'm sure you do," Hermione scoffed, feeding Tobias a spoonful of ice cream. "I do wonder why you haven't wished Harry and I on our anniversary."

Rita smiled thinly.

"I sent you an invitation to the seventh birthday party of mine and Pansy's oldest daughter. You never showed."

Hermione snorted. "I've never met your daughter, Draco," she told him with an amused look on her face.

"Well, I wasn't exactly invited to your wedding, Hermione."

"Well, I see the two of you are on first name basis now," Rita said, overly chirpy.

"Piss off, Skeeter," they both said, giving her mildly annoyed looks.

Tobias tugged at Hermione's sleeve, and she leaned closer so he could whisper. It was still loud and clear enough for Rita to hear. "Who the cwazy lady? Is she a circus clown?"

Hermione had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. "No, sweetheart. Don't worry about her."

Rita moved the centerpiece to look at Tobias. "Hello there, young man."

Both Hermione and Draco wore proud smiles when Tobias looked thoroughly disgusted by the woman. She seemed unfazed by it.

"What's your name?"

"Mummy says not to talk to stwangers," he said before grabbing a red crayon and continuing with his drawing. Hermione beamed at Rita's appalled expression.

"My name is Rita Skeeter. There, now we aren't strangers." She smiled brightly, trying to look warm or welcoming, but failing. Tobias glanced at Draco, who nodded encouragingly. Rita assumed this meant the boy would give his full name, confirming exactly who he was and who his parents were.

Tobias stared at the woman. "You still stwanger because I don't know you. Mummy says if she or daddy doesn't intwodoosh someone to me, then I don't have to talk to them."

"But you know my name!"

Tobias nodded, looking quite like a bored Hermione who looked up briefly before going back to her schoolwork during her Hogwarts years.

"And you've met me before, haven't you? When you were with different people."

"I know your name, Weeta."

Rita smiled. Hermione bit her lip, hoping that Tobias would tell her where to get off while not being too rude. Draco was sure Tobias was going to say something extremely rude, but he was not going to stop it happening to Rita Skeeter. She was, after all, pestering Tobias.

"What else do you know about me, little prince?"

Tobias gave her a sinister glare that he could be only learnt from Draco. "Only my mummy calls me a pwince."

"Oh," Rita said, slightly taken aback.

Tobias didn't lift his gaze as he made large lines with his green crayon. "Aunt Pansy told me you have bwain pwoblems and you need to be in a mental hostable."

Draco snorted and Hermione squeaked. Rita stared at Tobias.

"Bay agwees with me that you look like a clown fwom a circus and that you stink like a zoo."

Rita's mouth fell open and a sharp sound of surprise escaped her. Hermione and Draco both closed their eyes in fear of laughing and stopping their boy from sassing the most annoying person they both knew.

"Uncle Won said you're a bitch."

Hermione's eyes flew open. "Tobias! Mind your language, mister!"

"But what's a bi --"

"We will talk about this later, Tobias."

"But what's it mean?" he asked insistently. Hermione sighed and whispered a very loose meaning and forbidding Tobias from using it.

Draco turned to Rita. "You know what they say, children are honest."

Rita shook it all off and faced Tobias once more. "But that's what everyone else told you. What do you think of me, hmm?" she asked with a smile.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Now you're just asking for it, Skeeter."

Tobias looked at Hermione, who gave him a stern look and shook her head firmly. Tobias turned to Rita. "Mummy says I'm not allowed to use those words."

Rita raised an eyebrow at Hermione. "So, you're his mother. How . . . delightful," she said, her tone indicating that she thought otherwise. "And who's the father? Surely it isn't --"

Her hand was already gesturing to Draco, but Hermione cut her off. "Do you _want_ me to trap you in a jar again?"

"You trapped her in a jar?" Draco asked, pure admiration in his eyes. "Remind me to never cross you."

"Oh, you can cross me anytime," she said with a sly grin.

Draco addressed the reporter. "Would you like to leave my son alone or would you like Hermione to permit him to once again call you a bitch and many other choice words he shouldn't know?"

"I thought he wasn't yours?" Hermione said with a smile that told Rita she was missing the inside joke completely.

"I could say the same of you," Draco responded with the same smile.

Rita frowned, not liking being excluded. "So, how old are you, Tobias?"

Tobias glanced at Draco and Hermione each, only to find them busy smiling at each other, clearly both remembering why the joke was so funny.

"I'm four."

"Wow, you're a big boy, aren't you?"

Tobias suddenly held up his paper, which bore a rather frightening monster of some kind. "This is you," he said, causing Hermione to snort in amusement.

"Er . . . thank you?"

"It's not a compwiment," he said as he put it back down. "You shouldn't be happy that you look like a circus clown."

Draco beamed at Tobias's insulting skill. Hermione simply shook her head with a smile. At least he wasn't cursing anymore.

"Erm . . ."

"Daddy says if he looked like you, he'd put his head in a paper bag."

Draco shrugged, not denying the claim.

"I think if I looked like you, I never leave my house."

"Skeeter, I think it's time for you to leave," Hermione said, looking she was trying to hide her smile.

"I couldn't agree more," Draco said.

"Bye bye, Weeta Circus."

Holding her head high, Rita stood up and stalked off. Draco turned to Hermione, an apology on his lips.

"Don't apologise, Draco. Despite the fact that Tobias learnt to curse, this has been my best birthday yet."

Draco lifted Hermione's hand to his lips and gently kissed it. "Happy birthday, Hermione Granger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this one is a bit longer? Idk, my brain is frazzled by the fact that I am now a university student someone send help


	21. Tobias gets a sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What some may call a mistake, others may call a step in the right direction 
> 
> a.k.a. the time everyone at the table heard Draco throw a microwave at Hermione through Blaise's phone

Hermione walked through the doors and quietly hid between the multitudes of people. She held on to Tobias, who was the reason she was late. The five year old boy was dressed in a black suit, much like Draco and Blaise. He'd seen Draco wearing it and had thrown a tantrum. When it didn't work, he very calmly gave Hermione reasons as to why he should have one too.

His reasons were quite adorable, and so Hermione sent Draco on his way and sat to Transfigure and old item of clothing into a miniature version of Draco's suit for Tobias. The little boy was very pleased with the results.

Neville found her first. "Hermione, you look . . . tired."

Hermione sighed. "Do I really look that bad?"

Neville shrugged. "Not exactly. You look beautiful, as always, but slightly tired."

Hermione smiled. "I'm sorry I missed your speech. Someone wanted to match his father."

Tobias grinned at Neville. "Hello, Uncle Neville."

"Hello, Tobias. Would you like to say hi to your Aunt Anna?"

Tobias glanced up at Hermione first and waited for her to nod before nodding at Neville. The Herbology professor took Tobias's hand and promised not to lose him. Hermione smiled and waved at Tobias as he followed behind Neville.

"Well, you look like a disaster."

Hermione turned to smile at the new voice. "You really know how to flatter a girl, don't you?"

"Oh, you're special. I pick my insults very carefully when it comes to you."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Draco merely held out his hand for Hermione. "Care to dance?"

Hermione smiled as she placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her to the center of the room.

"Do you want my honest opinion, Granger?"

Hermione frowned slightly as Draco looked over her head, at anything but her. "On what?"

"Multiple things, really, but I was thinking more about how you look tonight."

Hermione smiled. "Well, you've already called me a disaster. How much worse can you get?"

Draco dropped his gaze to the girl he danced with, staring into her eyes, daring her to look away. "You look positively ravishing in blue. But you already knew that -- or whichever one of them chose your dress. Your hair looks better now than it did when I left."

"It's falling apart --"

"You look beautiful, Hermione."

"I -- err . . . thank you."

"You're blushing," Draco said with a smirk.

"What did you expect? This is the first time you've called me beautiful and you actually mean it."

Draco faked shock. "I've said it before."

Hermione snorted. "Yeah, laced with sarcasm at three in the morning when I basically crawl into the kitchen looking like I've walked through the war again."

Draco grinned at her. "Now that's a different kind of beauty altogether."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "What do you want? Correction, what do you want that you think I could give you?"

Draco shrugged. "There are a few things I could think of."

Hermione didn't respond, only smiled as they continued to dance around.

"You hide your bags well," Draco mumbled, rubbing his thumb under Hermione's eyes.

"As do you," she replied. "If I weren't the one awake with you, I'd never guess that you slept for no more than three hours a night."

"Four," Draco corrected. "You sleep for three."

"Have you been spying on me?" Hermione asked with a teasing grin.

"I've been assuring myself you're still alive."

"We have a deal, remember?"

Draco nodded, letting go of her hand to wrap both of his around her and hold her close. "How could I forget?"

Hermione rested her head on Draco's shoulder, her arms over his shoulders. "Are you ever going to tell me more about my many deaths in your dreams?"

"Are you going to tell me about mine?"

"Point taken."

And then they fell silent again.

* * *

Hermione stood with Draco as they looked at the many names on the plaque. Draco suddenly laughed.

"The fool, he actually did it."

"What?"

Draco pointed to the bottom right corner. There, the last name on the list, was their potions professor's name.

_1998 Severus_ _Snape_ _, lost to sheer stupidity of all parties involved_

Hermione laughed softly. "Well, he kept to his word, then."

"I'm surprised McGonagall hasn't removed it yet."

Hermione shrugged. "It's not wrong, you know. It was all a series of mistakes that gave us all Tobias -- or as your mother says, that rotten package."

Draco grinned. "You know she doesn't call him that anymore."

"Only because he learnt how to say Grandmum."

Hermione smiled as she read the last line over again. "For what it's worth, I'm glad for our sheer stupidity. Without it, we wouldn't have Tobias, and without him, I wouldn't have a lot of things I couldn't bear to part with now."

Draco frowned at the memorial plaque. "I hated you. I made your life miserable -- or I tried to. It's the way I was raised, purebloods before everyone else. I honestly thought you were filthy. For the better part of our Hogwarts years, I really truly hated you. And then the war began and I realised I didn't really hate anyone I thought I did. I realised that blood purity has nothing to do with who's better than who. But you, you were a special case. I still hated you, but more because you were better than me than because I thought I was above you. And now I --"

Hermione made little to no movement as she slipped her hand into Draco's and threaded her fingers with his. "And now?"

Draco turned from the black marble to the witch beside him. "And now . . . now I wonder how I could have ever hated you."

Hermione smiled, knowing that wasn't what he had almost said. "You can hate me all you like, Draco, because I still plan to wake you up at seven on Monday morning."

Draco grinned, glad for Hermione's joke, however pathetic it may be.

And then suddenly his hands were tight around her waist, and hers were locked onto his hair as they shared a furious and passionate kiss that neither expected at all.

* * *

Blaise was in the middle of bragging about how he had bested Theo in a physical duel during their Sixth Year when his phone rang. It was long after the official banquet had ended, and they had the Great Hall to themselves with Deputy Headmaster to watch over them. Neville was just as childish as the rest of them, though.

Sighing, Blaise cut his story short and answered.

"Mate, can you babysit tonight?"

Blaise frowned, watching the group that was laughing as Theo desperately tried to get them to believe that Blaise lied. "Why do you sound like you've run a marathon, Draco?" Pansy glanced at him when she heard Draco's name. "Where are you?"

"At home?" Draco responded, his voice sounding slightly strained.

"Are you sure you're all right, mate?" Blaise asked, sounding concerned. "Where's Hermione?"

"I've never been better, to be honest," Draco said as slowly, everyone focused on the boy that looked far too worried. "Can you babysit tonight or not? Because if you can't, pass the damn phone to Pansy."

Pansy raised her eyebrows. "I heard my name."

Blaise glanced at the child on the table that was listening as Bailey explained her favourite story to him. "Yeah, we can watch him. Is something wrong?"

Draco's plan was to respond with a quick yes, say goodbye and end the call, but that's not how it happened, and Blaise nearly dropped his phone in surprise at the yell that everyone heard, a dull thud in the background.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE HERMIONE!"

There was a distant giggle, a loud gasp and then a familiar French phrase -- " _SACRÉ BLEU_!" There was a pause before Hermione shouted again. "I'LL KILL YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME? I'LL KILL YOU, MALFOY!"

Confused glances were shared around the table as Draco laughed. They weren't sure what to think, and it was put of pure curiosity that they continued listening as Draco laughed. "I'd like to see you try, Granger."

There was a loud thump and a crash, followed by "Why is the microwave in here?!"

"You know," Blaise said, "I didn't think they were fighting when I answered the call."

"Listen here, Draco Malfoy," they heard Hermione yell -- probably across whichever room they happened to be in. "I am going upstairs and if you aren't there in three seconds I am going to _move out_!" A pause. " _With_ my son!"

"Wait! I need a headstart!"

"What on earth is going on over there?" Neville asked.

"Maybe someone should go check?" Harry suggested. "Just to make sure murder doesn't take place."

"Fine!" Hermione shouted. "Kiss me! Now! Or you can be one hundred percent certain Tobias will be your _last_ child!"

Blaise ended the call before he heard something he was sure would scar him for life.

There was a moment of silence that Lavender soon broke. "We all know what's next, right?"

"Hard work does pay off," Pansy said.

Ginny nodded. "I'm surprised it took this long," she added.

"Can we please _not_ discuss their sex life in front of the small humans?" Hannah asked.

* * *

Draco groaned as the sun hit his eyes. He rolled over to avoid it and came face to face with a head of brown curls. He smiled as he brushed a curl from her face.

Hermione stirred slightly before she opened her eyes. "Kill the sun," she hissed murderously, closing her eyes again and burying her head against Draco.

"I'll see what I can do, Granger. Sleep well?"

Hermione chuckled as she leaned her head back to look up at Draco. "Better than I have in years."

Draco grinned at her and wrapped his arms around her, cocooning themselves in the duvet. "I'd kiss you, but I have been victim to your morning breath before."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "I will make you suffocate with toothpaste."

"Has anyone ever told you how mesmerising you are when you're handing out death threats?"

"You are forgiven."

There was a pause where they could hear the birds chirping outside. "Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to get a coffee together sometime?"

Hermione laughed before nodding and hugging Draco tighter, enjoying the feeling of security his arms brought. "Dork," she mumbled.

Draco kissed her forehead. "Yeah, but you love me anyway."

"You wish."

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too, you know."


	22. Saint Potter's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco talks about his nightmare  
> Harry laments about his age, then is pleasantly surprised

Hermione was awoken by the sound of someone falling in her room. She sat up and grabbed her wand from the bedside table.

" _Lumos_ ," she said and the room lit up from the light of her wand.

She crawled to the foot of her bed and looked over. "Are you all right?"

"I tripped."

Hermione smiled. "I see that. It's eleven at night, Draco." She was not used to seeing his face before three a.m. in the kitchen with a mug of coffee in his hands or hers.

Draco nodded and stood up. "I didn't mean to wake you, sorry."

" _Nox_ ," Hermione said as she scrambled back and flicked the lamp on her bedside table on, which emitted a dimmer, warmer glow.

"What happened?"

"I . . . er . . . well, you were dead."

Hermione shrugged and gestured for Draco to sit. Draco sat on the other side of the bed. "That's never caused you to rush in here so fast you trip over your own feet trying to open the door."

"Yeah, because you usually die chained to a wall in a dungeon."

Hermione winced, even though she knew that Draco was just stating fact.

"And usually, you're alive long enough to plead and mentally scar me back into a state of unconsciousness."

Draco rarely ever talked about the nightmares where Hermione was the one dying. She'd listened to detailed retellings of the deaths of others he'd been forced to watch. But when it came to her, all he said was, "You died," and nothing further. This was the first time he mentioned what happens. Hermione wasn't too surprised, that was the usual way Draco's nightmares happened. Him, Imperiused, killing off one of his friends or family, them chained to a dungeon wall, beaten and bruised and bloodied. But usually, the one pulling at Draco's puppetstrings didn't give the victim a chance to plead -- or Draco couldn't hear it.

"What do I plead for? My life?"

Draco shook his head. "You're _you_ , Hermione, you would never plead for yourself in a situation like that."

Hermione nodded, understanding. The girl in his nightmares pleaded for _him_. Possibly for his release. Maybe she pleaded _with_ him to break the curse himself. Whatever the case, Hermione was sure the girl's pleading did nothing to better the nightmare. If anything, it probably made it worse.

"First, you plead for Tobias. When I tell you that he's gone, you fall. You don't scream, you don't cry. You _can't_ cry, you don't have the energy to grieve. Then, I torture you. You can't help but scream."

Draco paused. Hermione glanced at him and noticed the subtle shake of his head. He was reassuring himself of it being just a nightmare.

"When I pause, you plead for me. You beg me to fight the curse. Nothing is scarier than knowing that I'm doing everything I can to break it, to stop myself from hurting you further, and then failing and watching you die, over and over again."

"Draco," Hermione said softly. "We have a deal, remember."

Draco nodded. "That's usually how I get back to sleep. Only to wake up at three or four with a new nightmare, of course."

Hermione titled her head. "If you usually go back to sleep, what made tonight different?"

Draco turned to fully face Hermione. "Because the entire nightmare was different. There was no big battle, no dungeons and chains and Imperius curses. In the dream, I wake up after sunrise. I make breakfast, but the house is silent. Your coffee gets cold while I get ready for work and there is still no other sound. I go into the nursery first; Tobias is fast asleep. You never sleep late, so I go to check on you. Maybe you've come down with the flu or something, you know?"

Hermione nodded to let Draco know she was listening. Draco hesitated.

"You're on the floor. You have bruises everywhere, cuts all over. It looks like you've broken too many bones to count. There is blood everywhere. On the bedsheets, the dresser, even the bloody curtains. Your wand lies nearby, in two pieces. Blood still oozes from the wound in your side. The knife that probably did it lies next to your head. Your eyes are wide open, lifeless. You've been dead for hours."

He stared at her, and Hermione wondered if he saw her the way he had in his nightmare, dead.

"It felt so real, that as soon as I woke up I had to come and make sure you were still alive."

Hermione took Draco's hand and placed his fingers on her neck. "Do you feel that?" she asked.

Draco nodded.

"I'm alive," she said. "Okay? I'm not dead, and if anyone breaks into my room in the middle of the night and I don't succeed in killing them in less than a minute, I'll scream louder than I did when Bellatrix was carving a slur into my arm, okay?"

Draco nodded again.

Hermione let go of his hand, but his didn't move it from her neck.

"Can I stay here?" he asked softly. "I'm afraid if I go back to sleep I'll . . . and we ran out of dreamless sleep potion this morning."

Hermione nodded. "Do you want an extra blanket? You're shivering."

She didn't let him answer as she slid off her bed and opened her wardrobe. She came back with a heavy blanket that she threw over Draco and she tucked him in the way she would Tobias. "If you wake from the same nightmare again, I'll go and brew a batch of the potion for you myself."

Draco nodded and closed his eyes. Hermione pulled the duvet up and grabbed Draco's hand, watching as he calmed down and seemed to slip into sleep instantly.

* * *

Draco refused to let go of Hermione. It was a bit difficult at times, but she would never tell him so. He'd looked positively traumatised when he told her about his new nightmare.

He smiled and laughed and joked around, but the second anyone suggested anything that would require Hermione to be out of his reach, he looked like a terrified little boy. That was how Draco ended up icing the cake while Hermione prepared fruit punch in the kitchen.

Draco also refused to let anyone see the cake until Hermione brought it out with twenty three blazing candles, singing for Harry.

Harry took one look at the cake and burst out laughing. Theo made sure to videotape as much as she could.

The cake was a simple enough rectangle -- but very large -- and featured a picture of Harry at his twenty first birthday, grabbing at his hair. In icing, Draco quoted Harry.

"I'm too bloody old to exist!!"

But that wasn't was had Harry doubling over. It was the "Happy 23rd Birthday SaINt pOtTEr" above the awful photo.

Draco looked very pleased with himself as he watched Harry unable to cut a straight line in the cake because every so often, he'd look at the cake and laugh.

"You absolute ba--" Hermione began with a fond smile.

"Language," Draco cut her off, pointing to the little bundle in Hannah's arms.

Hermione smirked. "You _fucking_ bastard," she said. "I can't believe you did that to the cake."

"What? He laughed at it, so it's good, right?"

"Yeah, it's good. Come on, I'm going to force those three monsters to wash their hands."

"Four," Draco corrected. "Ever since Victoíre learned to walk and talk, they've been very inclusive of her."

Hermione sighed. She looked around until she caught sight of Tobias. "Oh no," she grumbled.

"What?"

"He's not with Bailey, Teddy or Victoíre. He's with Sora, Fred, Roxanne and George."

"You know, I still can't believe those two named their kids after each other. Talk about being --"

"Malfoy, focus. If my son gets corrupted by the spawn of the Weasley twins, I will personally hold you responsible."

" _Me_?" Draco asked incredulously. " _Why_?"

"Because you told him to make new friends."

Draco sighed. "Hermione, Sora and George are only one, and Fred and Roxanne are barely there. Tobias is five. If anything, _Tobias_ will corrupt _them_."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but then she realised he was right. "Round up the rest of the rotten packages, if you don't mind."

"You sound like my mother," Draco said with a laugh, already headed towards Bailey and Victoíre, who seemed to be educating two year old Phoebe about the ways of the world -- or rather, the ways of a tea party.

"Just hurry up, I want to get back here before all the cake is gone."

* * *

Harry had opened all the gifts, save the one Ginny held behind her back. She was grinning madly and rocking on her feet. Harry looked up at her. "Don't you want to sit down?"

She shook her head and bit her lip, smiling widely. She shoved the box at Harry. It was rather small, a flat and rectangular box. Harry shook it and heard a loud knocking.

"Not a quill then."

Ginny frowned at him. "Why the bloody hell would I get you a quill, Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm a professor, love. Apparently, we go nuts for stationery," he said, an amused grin directed at Neville, who glared back.

"It was one time, Harry. And it was pretty neat stuff, so shut up."

"My word," Luna said. "Aren't we just wonderful role models for all the little ones?" She smiled at Sora -- who had been watching her in awe for a while now.

"Open it, Harry!" Ginny almost yelled, bouncing on her feet now.

Harry grinned at her and tore at the wrapper. Everyone waited, slightly anxious now, as Harry slowly lifted the lid of what looked like a wand box, only flatter. What on earth had Ginny gotten him? A necklace? Bracelet?

Harry peeked inside, then took the lid off. He stared inside for a while, then up at Ginny, who beamed. Harry looked from the box to his wife repeatedly for a few seconds. Slowly, Ginny sat down next to him. She didn't get the chance to sit properly, because Harry promptly dropped the box as he tackled her, attacking her with kisses while she laughed.

Rolf was the one who braved approaching to check what was in the box. Actually, Blaise pushed him forward, stating that since he and Luna enjoyed searching for dangerous and strange things, he should go check what it was. Rolf gave a short laugh when he saw what was inside. He held up a white stick that looked quite familiar to the adults in the room -- a stick with two distinct pink lines on it.

Hermione smiled as everyone around her burst into cheers and congratulations and just pure happiness. Tobias crawled into her lap. "Why shouting?" he asked, looking at everyone.

Hermione smiled at the little boy. "There's a new baby coming soon," she told him. "Are you excited?"

Tobias nodded. He looked at Ginny, who was the center of attention. "Aunt Gin become fat like Aunt Anna? And Aunt Katie, and Aunt Angie?"

Hermione laughed. "Yes, something like that, love."

* * *

Hermione watched Draco walk into the doorframe, then the fridge, and then drink from an empty glass.

"What time is it?" he asked, glancing at the microwave, which still had fifteen second left from when they had made microwave pasta for supper a few hours ago. "It's fifteen already? Wow."

Hermione smiled. "How sleepy are you?"

"Ten," Draco responded. "Go sleep?"

Hermione finished off her tea and put the mug in the sink before taking Draco's hand and leading him back to his room. "No, no, no, I wanna stay with you," Draco whined.

Hermione glanced at him. He seemed more awake. "Did you have the same nightmare again?"

Draco nodded, glancing at the hand that held onto his. "I don't want to be alone in the dark," he admitted. "They're getting worse."

Hermione pushed her bedroom door open. "I do have the bigger bed," she said.

Draco smiled and followed her in. "You're the best, Hermione."

"I know," the witch said as she pulled the blanket up to Draco's chin before going around and getting in herself. "Night, Draco."

Draco rolled over and grabbed Hermione's hand. "Night, Granger."


	23. And the Potter family gets bigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobias thinks the new baby's name suits Harry better

Hermione stood with her friends as they counted down to midnight in Althea Parkinson's backyard. Just before she shouted happy new year to Luna, who was next to her, someone grabbed her arm and spun her around, planting a kiss on her lips before she could even react.

Hermione smiled and ran her fingers through Draco's hair as the fireworks exploded above them.

Lavender screamed and nearly tore Ginny's arm off in trying to show the redhead what she was seeing. In turn, Ginny squealed and accidentally grabbed Pansy's hair instead of her arm because she refused to take her eyes off her best friend and Pansy's best friend. Pansy's yell at Ginny died in her throat and she looked almost teary at the sight.

"I thought you didn't do public displays of affection," Hermione said softly as Draco leaned his forehead against hers.

"I thought so too. Apparently I do."

Hermione laughed and kissed Draco.

Pansy screamed, Ginny's jaw dropped, Lavender nearly fainted, all while everyone else opted to watch the trio of matchmakers' spectacle.

"Do you need someone to watch Tobias again?" Blaise called out with a wide grin on his face.

Draco gave his best friend the middle finger while Hermione vocalised it. Blaise smiled like he had made the funniest joke ever.

* * *

Five days later, Harry Potter called in the middle of the night on the house phone.

Swearing, Hermione got up and snatched the phone off its handle in the hallway.

"What?" she hissed.

There was unintelligible screaming on the other end, one voice clearly belonged to Harry and another sounded rather like Ron while she could hear a faint cursing in the background, probably from Ginny. For a moment, Hermione panicked and nearly apparated on the spot, but then she calmed down.

"Harry James Potter, if you called me at eleven fifty nine to just scream along with your wife and your brother in law, I'm going to personally chop your head off."

Draco, who was woken by the ringing phone and Hermione's curses, stood in the doorway of his bedroom with an amused smile on his face.

And suddenly there was silence. "Hello?" Hermione asked, thoroughly confused.

"Hello, Hermione," Ron said.

"What in the name of Merlin's baggy left ear is going on there?"

"Harry was overreacting, obviously. Far too much to actually spread word."

"Spread word of what, Ron? I'm tired, cold, and frankly, quite miffed."

"Ginny just went into labour. Harry just left with her to St. Mung--"

Hermione squeaked, almost dropping the reciever. "I'll be there in about five minutes, okay?"

Ron simply laughed to himself as he heard Hermione drop the phone and then there were receding footsteps. The footsteps returned and then there was the click of the end of the call.

"Can we go now? _Please_?"

Ron grabbed Lavender's hand and kissed her forehead. "Yes we can."

* * *

Draco waited with nearly the entire Weasley clan as well as his friends. Harry and Molly were in there with Ginny, while Ron and Hermione anxiously paced in front of the door, waiting for any news.

Tobias had gone back to sleep, and he shared his sleeping space with seven other children; one dark skinned girl, one blue haired boy, one blonde girl and two sets of twins.

"Do you think Potterette will have a boy or a girl?" he heard Pansy ask.

"I have no idea," Hannah replied. "But Luna was sure it would be a boy so I'm going to stick with that."

The door opened near sunrise and the Healer had barely said two words before Hermione and Ron rushed in to adore the baby boy.

* * *

Tobias stared at the baby boy with dark wisps of hair in awe. "He looks old," he finally said. "He has winkles, like gramma."

Harry's jaw dropped, but Ginny found the five year old boy amusing. "You looked just like that when _you_ were this small."

Tobias folded his small arms. "No, I never. I was a pretty baby. Mummy said so."

"Mummy _has_ to say so," Ginny stage-whispered. "She's your mum."

"What's the name?" Tobias asked, leaning forward. He had found a nice space on the bed to fit in, sitting and facing Ginny.

"James," the redhead said. "His name is James."

Tobias frowned. "He doesn't look like a James," he said.

"Well, what does a James look like?" Ginny asked, growing more amused with Tobias.

"A James looks like Uncle Hawwy."

The three adults in the room all turned to Harry, who stared at Tobias in stunned silence. Tobias, unaware of the effect of his words, continued in. "Uncle Hawwy should be a James, and this should be a . . ."

Ginny was the first to pay attention to Tobias. "What should his name be?"

Tobias puffed out his chest proudly. "He should be a Tobias."

Ginny laughed. "Is that so?"

"Mm hm. He looks like me, that's why!"

"I don't think so," Ginny said. "I think he looks like his dad."

"I look like Uncle Hawwy too!"

Hermione stepped forward and ruffled Tobias's black hair. "You have dark hair, pumpkin. That doesn't mean you look like --"

"Daddy said I'm like Uncle Hawwy," Tobias told her crossly, folding his arms and pouting.

"Is that so?" Hermione asked, staring at Draco with amusement all over her face.

"In my defence," Draco said, "it was midnight and I had just woken up."

Hermione put her hands on her hips and looked at Tobias. "Why were you awake at midnight, mister?"

Tobias smiled. "Daddy woke me up," he said.

Hermione shook her head and picked up a protesting Tobias. "No, me want stay with James!"

"You can't stay with James, he's a newborn. If you stop fighting with me, I'll let you spend the day with Teddy."

Tobias went limp and allowed Hermione to pick him up. "Bye bye, Jamie," he said, waving at the baby Ginny held.

Harry waved as Hermione left with Tobias before the little boy changed his mind and decided he wanted to stay.

* * *

"Malfoy . . . will you please go to bed?"

Draco stared at the dead fireplace.

"Merlin, you look terrified. What happened?"

Draco shook his head abruptly. "I am _not_ terrified of a mini-Harry."

"I didn't say you . . . were . . . Malfoy, is James Sirius Potter scaring you?"

"Granger, that child has the genes of Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley _combined_. Do you have _any_ idea how terrified I am?"

Hermione smiled as she sat down. "When you put it like that . . . a newborn does sound scary."

"Do not mock me, Granger. I'd like to see you still laughing when that human attacks you."

Hermione laughed.

* * *

Hermione would not be laughing ten years later when James would trick Tobias into using mud as a hair treatment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny chapter, I know :/


	24. A concert and a red carpet event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione drags Draco to Hollywood as punishment  
> Theo copyrights stuff and ticks Hermione off  
> Tom Felton and Emma Watson show up

A little over a month later, Hermione was at the Burrow, teaching Arthur how to use the special features of the new car they'd all bought him together two years ago.

He was like an excited little child, so it took a lot of patience to teach him to use certain Muggle objects. He was still struggling to use his new cell properly, but he was getting there. In the meantime, he usually passed it to someone else whenever it rang, such as now.

It was flashing Percy's name and he handed it to Hermione as he went back to the very amusing device that Hermione told him was called a blinker.

Hermione answered the phone, but she barely managed a hello.

"Dad! Dad, I have a baby girl! Dad --"

"Percy, calm down!" Hermione almost yelled, a wide smile on her face. "Hold on, I'll pass the phone to Arthur so you can tell him yourself."

"Hermione, call Bill! And Charlie! And --"

"All right, Percy."

Hermione passed the phone to Arthur and hurried back into the house to grab her own. She dialled Fleur first, knowing the blonde would answer her phone with no delay.

"Hermione, nice to hear from you."

"It's been a while," Hermione agreed. "Listen, is Bill around? There's some news to share."

"Oh, are you and Draco --?"

"Fleur! No!"

The French witch laughed before Hermione heard her call for her husband.

"What is it?" Bill asked while Fleur echoed the question.

"Penny gave birth to a baby girl," Hermione said with a smile.

"That's wonderful!" Fleur cried.

"Did you call Charlie yet?" Bill asked.

"No, I'm calling him next on Percy's orders. Say, did Luna return to Egypt yet?"

"She's actually here now. Would you like me to call her?"

"No, just pass the message on. I've still got to call a few others. See you around, you two."

"See you, Hermione."

Hermione ended the call and immediately proceeded to call Charlie, followed by the rest of the brothers and then Ginny. After that, she called Pansy, then Hannah, and finally, Draco.

The Slytherin sounded traumatised at the prospect of another Weasley.

* * *

Hermione snorted as she closed Tobias's bedroom door. Draco was standing exactly where she had left him.

"I still can't believe you didn't want to hold her."

"Her name is _Molly_ ," Draco said. "Her grandmother terrifies me enough as it is, and they had to name the kid after her."

"Does the new Weasley baby scare you? Should I read you a bedtime story too?"

"There are other things I'd like us to be doing at bedtime."

"Oh, you dirty boy."

Draco leaned towards Hermione to kiss her, but her phone rang. "Ignore it," he said, sliding his arm around her.

"At least let me check who it is," she said, pulling the phone out of her pocket as Draco left a trail of kisses from her cheekbone down to her jaw.

"Oh, it's Theo."

"He can wait," Draco mumbled against Hermione's skin.

"Oh, come on. I haven't spoken to him in years."

"That's not true . . . fine, but make it quick."

Hermione pulled away to smile at Draco before answering to loud music.

"Listen here, Granger. Allie wants to know where you and your boyfriend are."

Draco frowned.

"What?"

"Allegra said she gave my blond boy two backstage passes to her concert and the two of you are not here yet. So, she wants to know where you are."

Draco rolled his eyes and resumed the butterfly kisses on Hermione's neck.

"Theo, we just put Tobias to bed."

"Well, put him to bed at someone else's place and get your arse here. If I recall correctly, you're supposed to make an appearance at my premier later tonight. Also, it's only three, why is the kid in bed?"

"Where _are_ you?"

"Los Angeles. Where are _you_?"

"Still in London! Where we were the last time you -- Draco!"

Draco smirked the brunette, knowing full well that he was at fault for nipping her skin. Hermione glared at him when she spoke to Theo. "We'll be there. Give me ten minutes."

"Wha--" Draco broke of into a jumble of whining sounds that clearly conveyed his displeasure. "I was _busy_!"

Hermione put her hand on his head, holding him away as she called Pansy. She knew it would not keep Draco away if he truly wanted to be all over her, but it amused her that she could keep him at bay like she could Tobias.

"Granger," Draco whined. "I don't want to go to a concert! I want to go to _bed_!"

"Hello, Pans? Yeah, I'm going to need you to watch Tobias for -- Malfoy, go wake him up -- for an indefinite time. Malfoy and I are going out to meet Theo."

Grumbling, Draco walked into his son's bedroom. "Because your mum's an idiot!" Hermione heard him shout a minute later, followed by a soft giggle from the little boy.

* * *

Bailey was waiting for her best friend in the hallway. Almost as soon as Draco opened the door, Tobias ran in to hug her. Then the two of them marched up to Blaise to beg him to invite Teddy.

"Thank you," Hermione told Pansy, who simply nodded.

"Does he know you two are leaving for a while?"

"Draco told him we're going on a holiday for adults only. Now I know that's only to say why he has to stay behind, but I feel like killing Malfoy."

Draco put his arm around Hermione and kissed her cheek from behind. "Please. You couldn't live without me."

Hermione scoffed. "Just so we're clear, the only reason I haven't yet murdered you is because my boy thinks you're his dad."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Likewise," he grumbled, kissing Hermione's cheek once more before leaving to find Tobias and tell him that he and Hermione were leaving.

Pansy raised an eyebrow. "What a lovely, non-toxic relationship you have there."

"Enough with the sarcasm. It's a working progress."

"So, where are the two of you going? And why?"

"Where? Los Angeles to see Allegra perform and make a red carpet appearance at Theo's new movie. Why? Because it's Malfoy's punishment for _this_."

Pansy was about to question what 'this' was, but Hermione pulled her collar down so hard, pansy thought it might rip. "You have a love bite!" she sang.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Pansy. "I will bite you and it will _not_ be out of love."

Five minutes later, the pair had kissed and said goodbye to Tobias twice and had then left to the hotel Theo mentioned.

* * *

Hermione bounced beside Draco as they waited backstage.

Allegra first hugged her boyfriend, then Hermione, who squealed with her and jumped up and down.

"That was the best concert I've been to ever!"

Allegra blushed, but she might have also been flushed from all the dancing and singing. "Thank you. I'm so glad you could make it."

Theo pushed them apart. "Nice as it is to see the two of you bonding, but we have a premier to get to. We're on the clock, ladies."

Allegra grabbed Hermione's hand. "I have not had a girl friend in ages. You'll come to my place? I can buy you a nice dress and do your make up and hair and everything!"

Draco snorted. "She needs the help," he muttered.

Theo suddenly slapped Hermione's hand down, notifying Draco that she had raised it. " _Muggles_ , Granger. You can curse him later."

"I intend to," Hermione hissed, looping her arm through the singer's and walking off with her.

Theo folded his arms and leaned towards Draco as they watched the pair leave. "You _had_ to go and hook up with the feistiest witch to ever walk the earth." 

"You had to go and hook up with a Muggle."

Theo glanced at the taller wizard. "There is nothing wrong with Allegra being a Muggle."

Draco grinned at Theo. "And there is nothing wrong with Hermione being the feistiest witch to ever walk the earth."

"Point taken. I won't criticise your wife ever again."

"We're not married, dimwit."

Theo could've sworn he heard the word 'yet' leave Draco's mouth.

* * *

"Will you relax? It's a red carpet event, all you have to do is stand there and look good. You're doing great at that, by the way."

"Compliment appreciated, but I'm not any less nervous. There's going to be so many Muggles, all with those cameras of theirs flashing and all the attention . . . I'm feeling faint. Catch me."

"We haven't left the car yet. You're still sitting down, you absolute drama queen. And you and I both know you adore the attention."

"Oh, yes, I haven't moved in thirty seconds."

Draco glanced at Hermione and sighed. "Granger, you're going to ruin the dress if you keep wiping your hands on it."

"But my palms are sweaty!"

Draco sighed and pinched the top of his nose. "That's why you wear the shawl, you idiot. Honestly, I would've thought you'd be used to flashing cameras by now."

"Listen, those cameras were flashung because I helped save the world, or because you and I were out with Tobias, or because . . . you get the point. These cameras are flashing and they don't even know us."

Hermione's phone suddenly beeped. "It's a message from Theo."

Draco leaned towards her to read the message.

_Any time_ _now_ _,_ _lovebirds_ _. Car sex happens on the_ _way_ _home, you know ;)_

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm going to castrate him," Hermione said.

"You'll upset Allegra."

"Oh, shut up."

The phone beeped again.

_Just_ _get out of the_ _car_ _, hold on to your boyfriend, and make your way over to us. Easy as pie, trust me._

Hermione sighed as the door Draco was leaning on opened and the sounds usually accompanied by such an event could be heard. Their driver -- courtesy of Theo -- stood there and waited while Draco got out. Hermione watched from inside as he straightened his tuxedo jacket and fixed the cuffs -- unnecessary, Hermione knew that.

And then he held out his hand for her.

So many times, she'd seen a movie where a woman would get out of her car or her carriage or limousine or whatever, one foot first, holding on to the hand that was offered to her, and her other foot followed last. The woman always wore a winning smile and didn't look nervous in the slightest. Hermione had always wanted to be that woman, and now she was.

She took a deep breath and took Draco's hand. He helped her out and put his arm around her waist -- partly because he knew he was supposed to, and partly because he knew she was thinking about fleeing the scene.

"Smile," he whispered in her ear. "You're not headed to an execution."

"No, that would be the day I marry _you_ ," she said, smiling at the brilliance -- so she thought -- of her joke. It worked, and she gained confidence with each step she took.

The reached the middle of the carpet to Theo and Allegra, the former of whom was speaking to a reporter. ". . . has been one incredible journey with some of the most brilliant actors Hollywood has to offer. In fact, the inspiration for this movie has just arrived," he finished, gesturing to Draco and Hermione. "If you'll excuse us, we should be getting inside."

Without allowing the reporter to question either Draco or Hermione, Theo ushered them inside and to their seats.

Hermione leaned forward to ask Theo was he meant, but sounds boomed from the speakers and anything she had to say was drowned out by a sweet and soft melody.

* * *

Hermione and Draco sat, staring at the black screen slack-jawed.

Theo leaned forward to look at Hermione, who was seated on the other side of Allegra. "I didn't know you were the type to see the credits through to the end."

"There was a post-credits scene," Allegra said. "I told her about it, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Hermione? Draco? Any comments?"

"That's my life!" Draco shouted suddenly, gesturing at the screen with both hands, startling the few people that had remained behind. "You made a movie with a character that is me in almost every aspect!"

"You copyrighted the movie," Hermione said. "YOU CAN'T COPYRIGHT OUR LIVES, THEODORE!"

Theo shrugged. "Didn't you see the little note at the end? Just before the title card? 'Based on a true story'? And you never said no when I brought it up."

Hermione sighed. "Well, it was a good movie."

"A good movie?" Draco echoed while Theo beamed. "It was unnerving!"

Hermione shrugged. "It was all right. I think if things had remained exactly the same, I'd have been slightly disturbed, but it was good."

"He just _had_ to change your kid's name," Allegra said, "five names isn't usually the norm over here in Hollywood."

"Yeah okay fine, but why on earth would you call me Peyton?" Draco asked. " _Why_?"

"I didn't want to name the baby Tobias, so I chose his second name for him and his fourth for you."

Hermione smiled. "Elle is definitely better than Peyton. A rather random choice, though, don't you think?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Her full name was Helen. Helen, in Greek mythology, is the sister of Hermes, which is where _your_ name comes from. There's nothing random about Elle's name."

"Why do you know that?" Allegra asked. "Do you just store useless and or random knowledge?"

Draco sighed. "The movie wasn't . . . _bad_ ," he eventually decided to tell Theo.

Theo accepted the praise. "If you'll excuse me, I have to make an appearance as the director of yet another box office hit. I expect to see the two of you at the after party in my villa. Ciao."

"What language was he speaking?" Hermione asked when Theo and Allegra was gone.

"This is why wizards and Muggles shouldn't mix. It creates disasters like Theo. He's become so integrated in the American Muggle culture, it's slightly scary."

"You wanna know what's _really_ scary?" Hermione asked. "Leaving the theatre after that nitwit announced to that reporter who the 'inspiration' for this movie is."

"Oh, that _is_ scary . . ."

"We should probably leave, though. We can't stay in here forever."

Draco shrugged and stood up before he offered his arm to Hermione. "Shall we, Miss Granger?"

Hermione smiled. "I suppose so, Mr Malfoy."

* * *

The cameras would not stop flashing. Seeing as Theo was busy answering to the press, Allegra took it upon herself to usher the pair out of sight. They were nearly in the car.

"Ms Granger! Ms Granger, is it true that you are the inspiration for Helen Garner in _Baby Steps_?"

Hermione paused. Allegra tried to push her into the car without looking like she was doing anything, but she wouldn't budge. Draco slipped his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled, but it was no use.

"Do I know you?" she asked, stepping away from the car door and towards the younger woman brandishing a recorder. "You look familiar."

The reporter smiled and tucked a braid behind her ear, dropping the recorder. "We were in primary school together, I'm not sure if you remember --"

"Carli Wright, of course I remember! You were the only girl that spoke to me back then."

"Can you _not_ have a reunion on the red carpet?" Draco asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and him and grabbed the notepad Carli was holding and the pen. She scribbled something down and handed it back. "If you're ever back in London," she said with a smile before allowing Draco to push her into the backseat of the car and climb in after her.

Allegra happened to glance at the young reporter, who was smiling and clutching the notebook with Hermione's address like Jesus himself had given her an autographed Bible. Allegra shook her head and smile as she returned to Theo's side, the wizard interrupting his sentence to say hello and kiss her cheek.

* * *

"Fine," Hermione said, later that evening. "The most unnerving part of the movie was how similar your cast looked to us. It was absolutely amazing skill on the makeup artist's part, though."

Allegra and Theo shared a glance. "Shall we introduce them to the leads, love?"

Allegra smiled mischievously. "I'll go relieve them of the reporters in here."

Theo gave Hermione a once-over look. "You look nice, Granger."

Hermione smiled and gave a small twirl in the knee-length mint dress. "Thank you. I did everything myself this time."

"Wow. I have heard of your incompetence when it comes to dressing up. You did good."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Pansy has a bloody big mouth for someone who asked me to do her hair for a special date two months ago."

Someone cleared their throat behind Hermione and Draco and the pair turned to see Allegra with the leads of the movie. Their jaws dropped and they stared openly.

Theo stood between to two pairs. "I give you two of England's finest actors and actresses, who have managed to expertly portray my best friend and his . . . whatever you are to him right now, Emma Watson and Tom Felton."

Draco recovered rather quickly as he studied the man before him. Then he glanced at Hermione. "It's rude to stare," he stated, lifting her chin to close her mouth.

Hermione jerked her head back and gave Draco a glare before smiling at the woman in front of her. "It's nice to meet you," she said, holding out her hand.

The actress, Emma, shook her hand with a smile. "You can use disturbing if you like, it's not often you meet someone who is identical to you."

Hermione smiled genuinely. "Honesty is key, after all."

Emma smiled again as she stepped back in line with the blond actor, Tom.

"Theo didn't tell us much regarding how we should play the role," Tom said, "so we hope we did a good job."

Draco snorted, remembering a moment were 'Elle' tripped over a cable. "I know Emma did a good job emphasising Hermione's clumsy factor."

"Shut up," Hermione hissed, hitting Draco with her silver clutch. "I think Tom was simply excellent at portraying your incessant narcissism."

Allegra smiled at the two actors. "See? Didn't I say you were doing the bickering right?"

Hermione frowned at Allegra. Theo had vanished at some point, probably not prepared to be attacked by Hermione yet. "We do not bicker."

Allegra scoffed. "Like a married couple."

"What's it really like?" Emma suddenly asked. "Taking in a child that isn't yours?"

"Emma," Tom chastised, "we agreed not to blurt out questions like those."

"It's . . . strange," Hermione said.

Emma nodded. "Have you seen the buffet table? I was told you're a fan of chocolate?"

Draco watched the pair walk off, very disturbed by the similarities between them, down to the way they walked.

"What _is_ it like?"

Draco turned to the actor. "Like Hermione said, it's strange. But . . . it's normal now. I can't imagine a life without Tobias and . . . and Hermione."

"You love her a lot, dont you?"

Draco shrugged. "Maybe a little too much, but it's fine. There's no war anymore."

"Wait, you really fought an _actual_ war? I thought that was added to the script for . . . I don't know, depth or something. When? What kind?"

Draco hesitated, hoping he was careful with his answer. "The kind most wars are about. One side against another. I was on the wrong side of it and Hermione . . . she was on the right side. It ended about . . . six or so years ago."

"Where was it? I didn't hear of any wars."

"Er . . . "

"Malfoy!"

Draco turned to see Hermione walking over purposefully. "I didn't do anything!" he said, an immediate response.

Tom chuckled as Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm glad to hear it, but it's not about you. Pansy called, she said Tobias was running a high fever, so she took him to Molly, but he won't stop crying."

Draco turned back to the actor. "It was nice meeting you," he said, holding out his hand.

"Likewise," Tom said, shaking his hand.

Emma returned as the pair left in search of Theo or Allegra.

"I had no idea that script was so close to the true story," she said.

"Neither did I. We should probably get back."

"Agreed," Emma said. "Rupert might be taking ridiculous photos with the other celebrities again. It's rather endearing, though."

Tom smiled as they made their way back. "No doubt, and we can't really rely on Daniel to keep him away from them, he's probably the one holding the camera."

* * *

"Where's your boyfriend?" Hermione asked Allegra.

The singer shrugged. "Entertaining, probably. He _is_ the host, after all."

"Oh. Listen, Draco and I have to leave, Tobias just woke up and he's got a fever and --"

"It's all right," Allegra said with a smile. "I'll tell him if I see him before morning. It was nice seeing you both."

"Likewise," Hermione said with a smile.

"I hope to see you again soon? Maybe not under the pretense of a concert or movie premiere?"

Hermione smiled. "I'll see what I can do about that. Good night, Allegra."

"Night, Hermione. Travel safe." She leaned back and glanced on either side of the doorway. "No one is watching."

Hermione smiled and waved as she took Draco's hand and the pair disappeared. She shook her head as she left the kitchen. "I will never get used to seeing that."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But I don't know who Carli is but I will need her later so just . . . idk


	25. Here we go again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What some may call a mistake, others may call part two
> 
> a.k.a the time Draco and Hermione use Tobias to tell each other how much they love each other

A year and a half later, Neville Longbottom bid goodbye to his grandmother for the last time.

"We'll name the baby after her," Hannah told him softly as she rested her head against his shoulder, one hand over her swollen belly. "I think she'd like that."

Neville smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. "I think she would," he agreed, smiling down at the headstone.

* * *

"August Frank Longbottom," Lavender mused, "I like it. Short and sweet."

Hermione scoffed from the corner of the room, where she sat with a magazine that she was lazily flipping through. "You're one to talk, Miss Let's-Give-The-Kid-Five-Names."

Lavender rolled her eyes. "All right, Hermione. Scoff all you like, but we all know you aren't mad. Anyway, I didn't round you ladies up to discuss baby names, I actually -- Hermione, _why_ are you looking at a bridal magazine?"

Five pairs of eyes bore into Hermione, who suddenly understood why all the women in the magazine wore white gowns. "I didn't realise," she said.

Lavender narrowed her eyes at the brunette, but shook it off. "I just wanted to tell you all that so far, I'm the only one that kept to my word at Hannah's wedding."

Five pairs of eyebrows lifted.

"I got married in an underwater cave."

Pansy was the first to break the silence with an amused snort. "Oh, you're serious."

Luna beamed. "I was there for it," she informed the other girls. "Of course, they didn't know that."

Lavender's eyes widened. "You were spying on us?!"

"Wait, you got _married_?" Ginny asked.

Hermione simply stared in jaw-dropped silence while Hannah blinked extremely slowly. "When?" the Hufflepuff eventually asked.

Lavender smiled dreamily. "Nearly a week and a half ago. Two days before you called about Neville's grandmum. We were holidaying in Spain, I told you all about going there, and we found this beautiful underwater cave and well . . . isn't it beautiful?" she asked, sticking out her left hand to show off the golden wedding band that sat on her fourth finger.

The girls fawned over it, but Ginny pouted. "My own brother! Ran off! With my best friend! I was supposed to tell all his wedding guests what a prat he is!"

"Um, I think that's the sole reason he eloped," Pansy said.

Ginny scrunched up her nose and glared at the black haired witch. "Shut your face, Zabini."

Pansy flushed crimson. Hermione giggled. "You know, I'm starting to wonder why your boyfriend hasn't asked you to marry him yet."

Pansy -- despite her red face -- smirked at Hermione. "Well, I'm starting to wonder if you and Draco had a one night stand and then continued living together like best of friends as well as adoptive parents of one Tobias Malfoy."

Hermione flushed far more than Pansy, who smirked in triumph.

"She's right, though," Hannah said. "Whatever happened after? I mean, you went out on your birthday after that, and my amazing and talented nephew -- I'm so proud of him -- told Skeeter where to get off . . . but that was it."

Hermione shrugged, her blush slowly leaving.

Lavender leaned forward. "I did not sit with Penelope Weasley for seven hours trying to get a damn good reservation for _nothing_ to happen."

Hermione scooted back slightly. "Is it my fault Tobias swore Rita to the seventh circle of hell?"

"Yes," they all said together.

"You _fucking_ bastard," Lavender mocked.

"Merlin's soggy left testicle," Ginny recalled.

"Ass-faced quim," Hannah added.

"Shut your face before I strangle you with the brains you don't fucking have," Pansy said.

"Piss off, you mewling, putrid, carcass-looking, turd-blossom, filthy little moth--"

"Now now, Lovegood, no need for such language."

Luna promptly ceased sound as they all stared at Draco and Blaise, the latter of whom was grinning. "Let's not forget our personal favourite," he said, glancing at Draco. "Ass-ferret."

Draco raised an eyebrow at his best friend. "Shut your face before I strangle you with the brains you don't fucking have."

"Oh," Pansy said, "it appears I was mistaken."

"Granger, Tobias is falling asleep and wants to go home, but he's demanding that you put him to bed."

Hermione glared at her friends. "I hate you all. I hope one day your children curse like a sailor in front of you."

"Wow," Ginny drawled. "We're terrified."

With her nose in the air, Hermione got up and left to find Tobias. She returned a moment later to smile and say good night to the girls and one boy sitting on the floor in a circle, Blaise having taken her spot.

"We're still trembling in fear, Hermione," Hannah called out as Hermione left.

Little did she know, two weeks later, Phoebe would use some choice words on the one and only Rita Skeeter -- some choice words she had learnt from a certain black haired Malfoy.

* * *

Draco stood in the doorway and watched Hermione talk to Tobias. Hermione hadn't noticed him as yet, and neither had Tobias.

"Mummy?"

"What is it, love?"

"Do you love daddy?"

Hermione paused. Draco noticed her hands freeze in tucking the covers around the innocent boy.

"Mummy?"

Hermione smiled and resumed her task. "Of course, why do you ask?"

Draco frowned, a frown of slight confusion. Did she really love him? She had said it, but that had been in the heat of the moment, and he wasn't sure either of them had been entirely sane and sober at the time. Other times . . . it sounded more like playful banter than anything. Words that were easily thrown around.

Of course, she hadn't directly said ' _I_ _love you_ ', but it was definitely implied when her response to 'you love me anyway' was a certain 'can you blame me?'

"But do you _really_ love daddy? Like love love love _love_ him? Like you love me?"

Draco smiled at the earnest look on Tobias's face as he stared at Hermione, who smiled down at him.

"I could never love him like I love you, my sweet little Prince. You have a special place in my heart."

Tobias grinned. "Okay, a little less than you love me then?"

Hermione chuckled. "Why are you asking me all this, love?"

"I wanna know how much you love daddy. Because when I asked him how much he loved you --" Draco's eyes widened and he slowly began to turn pink at the thought of Tobias relaying everything "-- he said it was like the whole universe was inside your eyes so I got scared because I thought the sun was in your head and as school we learnt that the sun is very hot and so it would be dangerous to have the sun in your head." Draco nearly sighed in relief at the side-tracked thought process of Tobias.

Hermione paused, freezing not out of uncertainty in what to say, but rather out of pure bewilderment.

She had insisted that Tobias attend primary school like she had done, and the child was less upset when he learned that Bailey and Teddy were to join him. She did not expect to hear that he thought the sun was in her head.

"The . . . the sun is _not_ in my head, Tobias, I can promise you that."

"Okay good . . . wait, is the sun in _daddy's_ head then?!"

"No! No, the sun is in space, far away from us and it isn't in anyone's head or eyes or anything of the sort."

"Oh, okay . . . so what did daddy mean then?"

Hermione smiled at the little boy as she forced him back under the covers and kissed his forehead as Draco disappeared from the doorway, but not before he heard Hermione's answer. "Your father meant that he loves me just as much as I love him."

* * *

Draco gathered his wits, plucked up his courage as he walked downstairs and just as the toaster dinged, he grabbed Hermione's wrist and spun her around, planting a kiss on her lips before she could say anything.

"What was that for?" she asked with a smile. "Did I remember to do the laundry or something?"

"Granger, I -- no, why are you thinking about the _laundry_?"

Hermione shrugged, locking her arms around Draco's neck as she leaned back slightly. "It's been a while since I received a kiss like that."

"So you think about the _laundry_?"

"What? I usually forget to do it. Wait . . . is this because I backed you up when you lied and told Ginny you have a tattoo of a dragon?"

"Wha -- no! Are you mad?"

"Slightly, but that might be from all the Dreamless sleep -- Oh! Is it because I made a new batch of the potion this weekend?"

Draco stared at her blankly. "I am in love with a complete and utter moron," he nearly whispered.

Hermione pouted. "Well, congratulations, I am in love with a narcissistic bastard, so there's that."

"I am not a narcissistic bastard!"

"I am not a complete and utter moron!"

"You are! I'm trying to confess here and you're off thinking about laundry and potions and fake tattoos. You are completely insane, Hermione Granger, but unfortunately, I still love you."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm giving you five minutes to drop Tobias off at Blaise's or you aren't getting anything from me tonight or ever again."

"I'll see you in four minutes," Draco promised.


	26. We are changed and we are better for it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry keeps his word   
> Hermione and Draco have a very deep conversation about changes

The two children excitedly grabbed the large knife, and with the help of their favourite aunt, Sora and George Weasley cut into the two tier green and yellow cake with three candles for each of them stuck into it. Penelope smiled wickedly for the camera before she smeared frosting onto the faces of the twins after she'd carefully set the knife down.

"Mum!" George wailed. "Aunt Penny is being mean again!"

Sora giggled as she looked at her frosted brother. George pouted before wiping the icing from his face and smearing it on his sister's.

Ginny smiled as she watched them from her seat. "Cake?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to the redhead.

"Do I look like I want cake?"

"Gin, you asked for a slice two seconds ago."

"Oh. Yeah, I forgot. Give it here, please."

Hermione wearily handed the paper plate over. "Ginny, you can't use your stomach as a table."

"I did it with James and I'm going to do it with this one too."

"I wish I thought of that with Phoebe," Hannah said as she joined the pair. "Eating in bed was so much easier with August."

"You can't use your unborn children as tables."

"Watch us," Fleur said as she approached.

"Much as I appreciate the support, Fleur, but you're only three months down. You can barely use your child as an excuse to get out of skinny dresses."

Fleur smiled. "Ah, but this is my third. I think I've earned the right to permanently be in your little club."

Ginny shrugged. "Fair point, I'll give you that. How's Dominique doing?"

"She is with Bill. He's gotten better with children after Victoíre. Are you expecting a boy or a girl?"

"Mum is convinced it's a girl, but I'm pretty sure it's a boy."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because she's always pissed off," Hannah said. "Only boys can make the Grand Feminist Ginny Potter tremble in anger."

Hermione laughed, remembering when Ginny had earned herself that title. The red haired witch glared at Hannah. "I thought we agreed to never bring that _one_ incident up ever again, Great Muggle Lover Hannah Longbottom."

"Okay, that's not fair. The guy deserved it, he was talking about eradicating muggles."

"My victim was pretty deserving too. If you recall, he thought I was a cheerleader _for the opposing team_."

"Do they do this often?" Fleur asked.

"Often enough."

The French witch nodded slowly. "I prefer the Egyptians."

Hermione smiled. "I hear Victoíre has made some friends?"

Fleur nodded. "Bill and I have agreed that she could do with primary education and so we enrolled her at the informal classes on the campsite for the children of the campers. She's doing pretty well for her age."

"Well, they say a child gets their intelligence from their mother."

"I am flattered, Hermione. Really, you're too much."

Hermione smiled as she stared at her great big family. Despite the war claiming so many lives, her family had only grown, and for that, she was grateful.

* * *

"Harry James Potter, I will kill you with my bare hands if you make one more incoherent sound."

The line was silent for a moment.

"I . . . er . . . I named my son after Snape and now Ginny keeps trying to hit me."

"You kept up your part? Damnit, Harry, now I have to keep my part too. Give me about ten minutes, I've got to wake Tobias and explain to Hermione why the new vase is lying on the floor on the landing."

Harry laughed. "See you soon, Draco."

Hermione was waiting for Draco when he turned around, with folded arms and her foot tapping. She raised an eyebrow. "Why _is_ the vase on the floor?"

"It was Potter's fault! He called at eight in the morning and I tripped over the leg of the table and the thing crashed on the floor."

Hermione sighed. "This is the fourth time this week."

"I know, but it's the last time he's going to call in a panic. Ginny actually gave birth this time."

"Really? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy. Now, I think Tobias can afford to skip school this Monday, don't you think?"

Hermione smiled. "Well, with such a valid reason, I don't see why not. Wake him up, will you? I'll get breakfast going."

* * *

Ginny was fuming, so much so, that Hermione was half afraid to hand the dark haired baby boy back to his mother.

"He named my child after Severus," Ginny stated. "My sweet angelic little boy . . . HE NAMED HIM ALBUS!"

Hermione smiled. "Look, it's better he chose Albus Severus. At least it sounds nice. Who knows what would've happened if he'd had an epiphany about one of our other professors?"

The numerous names floated through Ginny's mind and her expression became more horrified as the seconds ticked by. "You're right, it could've been worse. But on the other hand, Pansy recently mentioned that the night of Sora and George's party, a frazzled Draco dropped Tobias off at her place. Would you care to enlighten me why the boy needed to be out of the house?"

Hermione barely bat an eyelid. "We were having a satanic ritual and we didn't want Tobias to see us decapitate an old man."

Ginny wasn't sure if Hermione was pulling her leg or if she was being sincere. "Erm . . . I think I'll stop asking about your sex life."

Hermione smiled. "That would be lovely."

"Aha! So you _are_ having sex!"

"Ginny, would you be a bit more careful with your child? You're going to accidentally drop him on his head at the rate you're going."

Outside, Draco continued to laugh as Harry complained about having to face Ginny's wrath.

* * *

Draco could not find Hermione when they had returned home after spending the day allowing Tobias to fawn over his newest cousin. He eventually found her in the living room, staring at her reflection in the glass of a cabinet.

"Granger?"

"What do you see?" the witch whispered.

Draco walked up behind her and looked into the cabinet, noticing a photo of Hermione, probably at eight or nine years old.

"That's you, isn't it?"

Hermione shook her head. She opened the cabinet and took the photo and it's frame out. "No, what do you _see_?"

Draco glanced at Hermione before looking at the photograph over her shoulder. "I see a little girl. Why?"

"What is the first thing you think of when you see her?"

"Innocence. Childlike innocence."

"You want to know what I see?" Hermione asked, turning her head slightly to see Draco nod slowly. "I see a young girl with her whole life ahead of her. I see a girl who knew exactly what she wanted and how she planned to get it. I see a girl who never knew pain and loss and regret the way I do."

"Hermione, you aren't eight years old anymore, you can't possibly compare yourself now to yourself at that age. Yes, you know pain and loss and -- regret? What can you possibly regret?"

"A lot, Draco. The last things I said to some people, some fights I had with people I haven't seen since the war, some actions I've taken that weren't really for the best."

Draco put his hands on Hermione's shoulder firmly. "Look, whatever the girl in the picture is thinking doesn't matter. What matters is what you are thinking right now. So tell me, what are you thinking?"

"How I've changed," she answered after a moment. "Everything is so different. Sometimes I can barely recognise myself. Sometimes I feel like the woman in the mirror isn't me. The woman in the mirror is a mother of a child that isn't even hers, she's strong, she knows what she's doing, she looks confident and me . . ."

When Hermione didn't continue, Draco spoke. "You get by on two hours of sleep, sometimes three. You're working your arse off at the ministry. You're often up late because of work instead of nightmares. Your nightmares scar you and torture you. You're broken because of a war you should have never have had to fight in. But here's the thing, so what?"

Hermione looked slightly confused.

"You're one of ten people I know that can go through so much and still manage to actually smile and love again. That's strength, isn't it? You have the strength to push the nightmares away and live every day like you got all the sleep you needed. So maybe you don't know what you're doing, but you _radiate_ confidence, Hermione. You are sure if whatever it is you've decided to do in the moment. You do something and you do it well. And as for the child that's sleeping upstairs . . . you're the best mother he's ever had, and he loves you with all his heart. It doesn't matter that you can't recognise yourself. Start anew, become someone you can recognise. Look in the mirror and see an opportunity to do whatever the hell you want, because if there's anyone that can do that, it's you, Hermione."

Hermione smiled, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. "You know, if you told me ten years ago that I'd be in this situation, I would've probably started laughing or hexing someone, but . . . Draco Malfoy, I abso- _fucking_ -lutely love you so much."

Draco grinned. "Well, I don't blame you. I'm very lovable."

"Shut up," Hermione mumbled, pulling Draco down to kiss him.

"Just so we're clear," the blond said, "I love you too."


	27. Another set of Weasley Twins arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise is roasted by children

Over the next nineteen months, a lot had happened.

On the third of July, Blaise and Pansy won a week-long vacation on a cruise ship. On the tenth of July, they sent out badly taken photos of themselves to their friends. They'd hijacked a church and gotten married in a foreign country. 

A month later, on the eleventh of August, Fleur gave birth to a baby boy that she and Bill named Louis on Victoíre's request.

By the twelfth of October, the Weasley family grew by one more when Penelope and Percy had their second daughter, named Lucy, this time after _Penelope's_ mother.

The New Years ball that Loretta held was absolutely wonderful, and Tobias spent the first day of the new year with his best friend, Teddy, seeing as his parents had business to attend to.

By Ron's birthday, Bill had packed up his campsite in Egypt and moved back home to England with his family.

The newspapers -- mostly in the Muggle world -- were brimming with gossip regarding a celebrity wedding that took place on the eighth of April between a certain Theodore Nott and Allegra Nocturne.

Luna and Rolf discovered a new creature on the thirty-first of July. The creature, roughly the size of Hagrid's fist, was most often found on riverbanks, moulding their own little homes out of clay soil. The couple had laughed over their decision in naming the creature. Harry was mortified when informed that there was a creature named after him called a potter _rat_. Mortified, yes, but still touched by the sentiment.

On the first of September, Harry woke up with a shock for the seventh time since he graduated. "I MISSED THE TRAIN!" Ginny only snickered at the thought of her husband frantically trying to locate his Firebolt in order to reach the castle before the Sorting began.

Halloween was spent avoiding Lavender. Roughly eleven adults hid in a newly decorated nursery.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley," Hermione began.

"Go and pacify your wife!" Ginny hissed, kicking her brother on his shin. "That raging woman is out there with all of our kids and if she crushes any of them with your unborn child, that's going to be the last child you ever have."

There was pin-drop silence in the room -- which was impressive, seeing as the room was carpeted.

"Mate, you should go," Blaise said. "I've seen this one angry before, and I do not want to see it again."

Ron pouted. "But Lavender _scares_ me!"

"Mate, she's nine months pregnant, how scary can she be?"

Ron narrowed his eyes at Neville. "You're hiding too, aren't you? Exactly, so shut up. I'm going. If I die, tell my mother I love her."

Ginny snorted as she pulled the door open and nearly kicked Ron out.

There was incoherent yelling from a certain witch with small pauses between where they assumed Ron was trying to say something. And then there was silence, aside from the odd noise one of the children made.

"Do you think she killed him?" Draco asked.

"Maybe," Pansy said. "Who knows?"

"Maybe he just put a silencing charm on her," Harry said.

Ginny turned to him. "If I am ever yelling and you put a silencing charm on me, I will permanently silence you."

"You know, Ron might've survived if we sent Hannah out there," Luna said, gesturing to the Hufflepuff. "Pregnant raging lunatics tend to find solace with others who are --"

"Finish that sentence," Hannah said. "I dare you."

"Others who are the complete opposite," Luna finished with a bright smile.

Rolf put his arm around her shoulders and smiled. "You really need to think before you speak, Luna-love. Besides, Hannah still has one more month to go before she becomes a raging psychopath."

Hermione smiled. "You really have a fairytale romance, you know that?"

The Scamanders smiled as they thought about the last month, where they had been violently wresting animals in order to make it back to their tent in one piece after invading the animal's territory for research purposes. "It's a dream come true," Luna said with a smile.

"There are moments where it's a nightmare," Rolf muttered. He then smiled at the witch he was hugging and kissed her forehead.

"I wish I had someone who would do that to me," Hermione said with a dreamy expression.

"Excuse me," Draco said with a slight frown. "What am I? Chicken feet?"

Hermione smiled as she tapped his nose. "No, silly. You're a ferret's ass, remember?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Merlin's furry elbow, I hate you."

Any remarks were drowned out by a loud screech. "WHAT PART OF 'MY WATER BROKE' DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! I WANT A DIVORCE!"

And then the telltale crack of apparition. "I give it at least twenty minutes before Ron remembers to call us," Blaise muttered.

"A Galleon?" Neville asked, flipping a golden coin.

Blaise snatched it out of the air. "Make it two, I'm confident in my guessing skills."

"You're going to lose," Luna sang.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Blaise sulkily handed two Galleons to the Hogwarts headmaster.

Hermione held the baby boy in her arms. She smiled and cooed at him. "You're just adorable, aren't you? The most beautiful boy I've ever seen!"

Draco cleared his throat loudly. Hermione ignored him.

"Yes, you are," she told the baby. "You're my favourite nephew, Dorian, you sweet little angel."

"You said that about _my_ son," Ginny said flatly.

"And mine," Hannah said.

"And my second son," Ginny added.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she handed Dorain back to Lavender. "Give me the other one. I have to be fair, you know."

Rolling his eyes, Ron passed the baby girl to Hermione, who smiled and dangled her finger over the baby for her to grasp. "Pretty Deanna," Hermione said. "You're my favourite niece."

"That's what you called Phoebe."

"And Victoíre," Draco added. "Pick a favourite, Granger."

"They're all my favourite," she decided.

Tobias, who had been quietly standing at Lavender's bedside, approached Hermione and pulled at her shirt. "Can I hold her, mummy?"

Hermione pursed her lips at the nine-year-old boy.

"Come sit down," Lavender said, patting the space where Ron had been sitting earlier.

Smiling, Tobias obeyed and waited for Hermione to place the baby girl in his arms, keeping her hand under her head.

"Deanna is my favourite cousin," Tobias decided.

Draco sighed. "You've corrupted my son," he told Hermione.

"Hey, he's my son too. I can corrupt him all I like."

"What does corrupt mean?"

Hermione scrunched up her nose. "It means to . . . to taint something."

"Oh," Tobias said, nodding in understanding.

"Of course, he understand what the word 'taint' means," Harry mumbled.

"Mummy taught me very many words," Tobias said proudly. "I'm a very intellect boy."

"Intelligent, my prince," Hermione said with a smile. "You're an _intelligent_ boy."

Tobias gently touched Deanna's nose. "Why is she smiling?"

"Maybe she likes it," Lavender suggested.

"But Bailey says it's not nice when me or Teddy does it to her."

"Well, that might be because Bailey is eight years old. Deanna is barely eight hours old."

Tobias nodded. "Okay." Then he stared straight at Pansy. "When are _you_ going to give me a cousin?"

Hermione snorted and kept her focus on holding Deanna's head steady. Pansy's jaw dropped. "Er . . . you'll have to ask your Uncle Blaise about that," she said with a weak smile.

"Wow," Draco said. "Who knew such an innocent question would make the her royal pain in the ass so flustered."

"I'm going to ask him tonight. Mummy, can I stay at Bailey's house?"

Hermione grinned. "Only if you promise to ask Blaise all your questions."

* * *

Later that night, Blaise glared at the child. "Fine. One more question and then back to your homework, or no TV before bed."

"Why do mummy and Aunt Pansy wear makeup?"

Blaise frowned. Bailey answered. "Too look pretty, of course."

"I see. But they're already pretty."

Bailey nodded in agreement as she went back to the sum she was trying to figure out.

"Uncle Blaise, you should wear makeup."

As she passed, Pansy snickered to herself. She really did adore those children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowee 
> 
> We're getting close to the end here


	28. All I want for Christmas is -- another baby?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobias is jealous of his cousins' siblings

Hermione sighed as she reached for her wand and pointed it up at the ceiling.

"Incendio," she mumbled, and watched the enchanted mistletoe burn to a crisp, allowing her to continue on her way. 

"Tobias Malfoy, if have to find myself caught by one more enchanted mistletoe, I will glue you and your friends to the same chair!"

Draco walked past her with two sets of used dishes floating in front of him. "Oh, so you found the ones over there, did you?"

Hermione groaned as she bent to grab Tobias's toys. "I'm really starting to wish we'd administered that potion."

Draco laughed from the kitchen. "No, you don't. You love him."

"Unfortunately," the witch grumbled as she threw yet another lego piece into its bag. "Maybe it was a bad idea to let the kids sleep here last night."

"They had fun, Hermione. Besides, we're always pawning Tobias off to everyone else. It's only fair that we mind the lot once in a while."

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

"Mummy!" Tobias called as he ran into the room excitedly.

Hermione dropped everything she had picked up and gave a short scream as she managed to snatch the boy up before he pummeled right into the coffee table.

"What happened?" Draco asked as he came into view, soap suds on the tips of his hair and on his arms.

"Nothing," Hermione said, setting Tobias down. "A certain someone forgot the rules. What did I say about running in the house?"

"That's I shouldn't."

"And what were you doing?"

"Running in the house."

"Are you going to do it again?"

"No."

"Good. Now, what did you want to tell me?"

Tobias brightened instantly, brandishing a familiar envelope. "Professor Minnie sent me a letter!"

"Let's trade. I'll see what the letter says and you pick up your toys."

Hermione swapped her bag for Tobias's letter and the little boy gladly hurried in shoving everything in the bag. Hermione pulled the letter out of the envelope that really was addressed to Tobias and unfolded it. She was vaguely aware of Draco standing over her shoulder and reading it with her.

_Dear Tobias,_

_I hope you are well. It has been quite some time since_ _you've_ _visited us, and_ _we've_ _begun to miss you. Would you do us a favour and_ _tell_ _your mum and dad to attend this_ year's Christmas dinner? They seem to be unable to read their own le _tters. I look forward to hearing from you again._

 _With love from your favourite professor,_  
_Minerva_

"Did he read all that by himself?" Draco asked.

Tobias stood up, bag in one hand and a robot in the other. "Yes, I did. I know all the words in the letter, even Christmas! And favourite! They're very big words."

Hermione smiled as she folded up the letter again. "Yes, they are big words. What do you think, Draco? It's tonight, so we'll have to hurry up."

She turned halfway to look at the man behind her. He shrugged. "I don't see a problem."

Tobias set the bag down before running and latching himself onto his father's leg. "Thank you!"

Hermione ruffled his hair. "You'll have to get cleaning, mister. We won't leave unless all your things are properly packed."

Tobias nodded eagerly and got to work.

"Professor McGonagall sent us letters?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded. "She did, but I've been a bit distracted. I usually just dump all the mail in the fruit bowl and since we haven't exactly gone and bought fruit, I've never taken it out of there."

Hermione set Tobias's letter down on the end of the table and moved towards the door, where the fruit bowl of letters sat. She rifled around the bills and spam before pulling up multiple Hogwarts envelopes.

"My word, she's going to give us hell when we get there."

* * *

Ginny didn't come, as she wasn't able to bring both James and Albus, and she couldn't leave them alone, but Harry brought Teddy and the pair stayed for dinner.

Blaise and Pansy had come, seeing as Bailey had nearly begged them to attend.

Ron and Lavender made a brief appearance before it was clear they needed to keep the twins at home, away from all the noise.

Luna and Rolf were able to stay all evening. Their wild adventures were currently on hold, seeing as the blonde magizoologist had fallen pregnant six months prior.

Hermione and Draco were late. Tobias had spent quite some time fussing about how he looked before he allowed himself to be dragged to the portkey.

Hermione was still holding on to Tobias's hand when he pulled slightly and hurried forward. Hermione let go and allowed him to find his way to his blue haired friend.

"Have I told you yet how beautiful you look?"

Hermione smiled. "A dance, Monsieur Malfoy?"

Draco took Hermione's hand. "I don't see why not, Mademoiselle Granger."

Hermione smiled as they joined couples in the centre. "I see you know a French word. My, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks to you, I know some French curses, too."

Hermione smiled.

From the table on the end, Hannah watched them. "When do you think they'll move on?" she asked.

Neville frowned. "What do you mean?"

"They have no solid relationship, you know? I mean, one day someone will ask him if she'd his girlfriend, or vice versa, and they'll realise they haven't exactly established anything of the sort. Right now, they're just two people who live together and have a nine year old boy that isn't related to either of them by blood."

"Move on to what, Hannah? Marriage?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Nev, they're probably not even ready to _talk_ about that. Just last week, I joined her for tea with Narcissa and Althea, and Narcissa asked Hermione when she can expect grandchildren. Hermione nearly blacked out!"

Neville smiled. "They'll get there. On another note, I was sure you handed Ginny a resignation slip from the matchmaking business."

"I did, but I can't resign without completing my last mission. Even Pansy is still working."

Neville laughed. "Hannah, continuously asking each other what the next plan is meant to me isn't working."

"Oh, shut up, Neville. I'm going to get out of here, if you don't mind. Your password is still the same, yeah?"

Neville nodded. "I'll be up once I've sent all the students to bed."

Hannah kissed the top of Neville's head before shuffling out of the Great Hall. "Few more weeks," she told herself, patting her swollen belly. "Few more weeks."

* * *

Hermione, who had been offered the couch in Neville's living quarters, woke to the sound of Hannah's yelling. She opened her eyes to see Hannah beating her husband with a stick that had a holly branch at the end. Someone must've left the spare decorations up here.

"Take me to St Mungo's, now! Get up, Neville! If you sleep now, I'll never sleep with you again!"

"I'm awake, Hannah! Will you quit it with the holly?! I'm trying to find my wand."

" _It's in your hand_!"

"Oh, right, yes." Neville then noticed the brunette on the couch. "Morning, Hermione. Swing by with Phoebe and August when she calms down, yeah?"

He didn't wait for an answer. He simply grabbed the bag that held everyone Hannah would need and left with the yelling woman.

"Well, that was a sight," Draco muttered from the other couch.

Tobias entered, with Phoebe hiding behind him, the six-year-old girl clutching at his superhero pajama top. "Why was Aunt Anna shouting? Pheebs is scared."

"There's no need to worry," Hermione said as she approached the two children. She smiled at the way Tobias had his arm around Phoebe protectively, like he was her big brother. "Phoebe, honey, you're going to get a new baby brother or sister. Isn't that exciting?"

Phoebe frowned. "But I already have a brother."

"Then maybe you'll get a sister. How about that?"

Tobias frowned too. "I want a sister, mummy. I want a sister that stays with me, like August stays with Phoebe and Albus stays with James and Lucy stays with Molly and Dom and Lou stay with Vicki. I also want a sister."

"Er . . . let's go see Hannah, hmm? Tobias, will you go wake August for me?"

Tobias sighed at his mother's avoidance of his statement, but he headed back into the room to wake the toddler.

* * *

Like they were still seventeen years old, Neville and Hannah giggled when they told Hermione the name of their child. Hermione only sighed and sat down so she could show Phoebe her new sibling.

"Phoebe, this is your baby sister, Holly."

Phoebe stared at the baby with wide eyes. "She's wrinkly."

Hermione smiled, amused at how similar she sounded to Tobias when the boy had first seen James. "Yes, but so were you."

"Nuh-uh. Daddy said I was the prettiest baby ever."

Hermione smiled. "I think _I_ was the prettiest baby ever," she said cheekily.

Hannah watched as Hermione argued playfully with Phoebe, holding on to Holly, while Tobias shared the large chair with her and Draco held August in his arms so the little boy could also see his new sister. Hannah wondered when Hermione would sit like that with children that were her own. 


	29. Constant screwing comes with a price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Draco Malfoy nearly goes into cardiac arrest
> 
> Also, little longer piece up ahead, kudos to me for writing so many words xD

Theodore Nott did not think there was anything wrong with popping in at the party hosted by his best friend's mother.

He greeted Althea and commended her on the party. Then he introduced Allegra to the woman.

Theodore Nott did not think there was anything wrong with popping into his best friend's house unannounced when he noticed that the blonde was missing.

How mistaken was he.

The first thing he heard was a loud thump, followed by silence for a few moments, and then loud laughter. "You idiot!" he heard Hermione call between fits of laughter.

"Stop laughing!"

"You broke it!" Hermione cried before laughter once again consumed her.

"I said stop laughing!"

"You should've seen your face!"

"Hermione! Shut up!"

Theo followed the sound of Hermione's laughter into the attic, grateful that he found it then, because she suddenly stopped. The trapdoor was open and right next to his head was a broken bedpost. A soft giggle caught his attention. The next thing Theo saw was an image he would never get out of his head.

"MY EYES!" he cried, loosing his balance and tumbling back down the way he had come.

* * *

Theo sat on the couch with his head bowed while Draco and Hermione stood in front of him, arms folded, glares on their faces, and thankfully, _fully_ clothed.

"Breaking and entering is a crime, you know," Hermione said.

"Can you blame me? I was half drunk and my best friend was missing from a New Year's party at Pansy's mother's house."

Draco glared at the sandy haired wizard. "What the hell made you think I wanted to be found?"

Theo lifted his head and frowned. "It's not my fault. I didn't know you two spent every free minute screwing each other!"

"We're allowed to do what we like in our own house, Theodore!" Hermione nearly shouted. "You don't even have a key! You should not be inside!"

"I only wanted to share the news," he grumbled sulkily.

"So you _broke_ _in_ to our house?" Draco asked incredulously.

"What news?" Hermione demanded.

"Allie is pregnant," Theo said happily.

"So you broke in to tell us that?" Draco asked, frowning. "It couldn't wait until morning? I was --"

Hermione pinched Draco's arm. "Shut up," she said with a sweet smile.

Theo shuddered. "I _saw_ , mate," he said.

Hermione sat down next to Theo. "That's great, Theo. How far along is she?"

Theo shrugged. "I don't know. My brain switched off after 'we're gonna have a baby' and still hasn't gone back on yet."

Hermione smiled and hugged the Slytherin. "So, where is Allegra?"

"At the party you lascivious gits ditched."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Get out. While I'm happy for you and your wife, you still pissed me off."

Hermione lifted her hand to cover her mouth and stage-whispered in Theo's ear. "He's just pissed because you heard me laughing at him when he --"

"HE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW, GRANGER!"

Hermione smiled as she stood up. "I'm going to go and find Allegra, Malfoy, care to join me?"

Draco glared at her. "I hate you," he seethed.

"That's not what you said ten minutes ago," the witch called as she headed for the stairs. "If I recall correctly, you --"

"THEODORE IS STILL HERE!"

Hermione laughed as she hurried up the staors from view. Theo glanced at his friend -- who was rather content with simply watching Hermione leave -- and let out a short laugh. "Mate, you are _whipped_."

* * *

Following the announcement to nearly everyone that Theo knew was his friends were unofficial family, Allegra was officially welcomed into the group.

Hermione watched from beside Luna as Ron did his best to hit the piñata Lavender nearly begged for. He kept missing.

"I bet I could hit that thing," Luna muttered.

"I'd tell them to let you have a swing at it, but you're currently slightly incapacitated."

Luna glared at her. "Just you wait, Hermione. Just you wait. I'm due sometime this month, so I'd watch my back if I were you."

Hermione snorted. "What are you going to do? Chase me around while your twins cling to you?"

"Yes," Luna said with a serious expression.

Allegra approached them and sat down with three plates. "Luna," she said, handing the blonde the corner piece of the birthday cake as requested, "and Hermione," she finished, passing Hermione a piece of the cake.

Hermione shook her head. "Maybe later," she said.

"There's not going to be any later," Luna said. "Allegra is out here eating for two and I'm here eating for three. Pansy is eating for two, and so is Ginny. You should go sit with Lavender and Hannah, you un-pregnant human being."

Hermione smiled. "Oh, I can't wait for you to give birth and return to the Luna that actually uses proper English."

Luna smiled at Hermione -- ignoring the brunette's attempt at a jab -- before facing Allegra properly. "So, you sing?"

To Hermione's surprise, the Muggle singer did not seem flustered like before. She simply nodded and continued with her cake. "I haven't in a while, and I don't think I'll do any live performances until this little shit is old enough to stay with Theo for long periods of time."

Hermione raised eyebrows. "You people are all so insensitive to your children until you give birth," she said as Pansy joined them.

" _You_ try carrying one of these things for nine whole months and then come talk."

"Shut up, Pans," Ginny said, "you're only seven months."

"Yeah, well you're only six months, so ha!"

"This is my _third_ child, Pansy."

"Oh, right. So, Allegra, how far along are _you_?"

"Five months," the dark haired woman muttered between forkfuls of cake. "Where's Ron's mum? I need to ask her for this recipe."

"Hermione, why aren't you eating?" Ginny asked. "You love mum's cakes."

Hermione nodded. "Don't worry, I still love them. I just haven't been feeling very well lately."

Pansy nodded. She waited until she'd finished with her mouthful of cake before speaking. "Tobias mentioned at last week's sleepover. He and Teddy were talking about what happens around the house and he mentioned you haven't been feeling well since Ron's birthday."

Hermione shrugged. "It just keeps getting worse. Rarely anything stays down."

Ginny snorted. "With all the shagging you and Malfoy get up to, I wouldn't be surprised if you were expecting, too."

Hermione scoffed and they all laughed it off -- Ginny's specialty was making jokes like those -- but Hermione had begun to mull over the redhead's words. It _was_ slightly plausible. Ginny was right, they _did_ get up to an unbelievable amount of getting to know each other in the Biblical sense. But Hermione wasn't ready for that. Yes, she had raised Tobias -- and he turned out to be a great kid -- but he wasn't _hers_. She'd merely stepped in as a motherly figure for the child when he needed one. But then again, Tobias was her child in every sense of the word. She never meant to stay in his life or let him know her as a mother, but that was what happened, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

She came back to the present to Allegra snapping her fingers in front of her face.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if you wanted a test," the singer said. "Three times."

"And then I asked why she was carrying one if she already knew she's pregnant," Luna said.

"And then she said she bought four and only used two and the other two have been in her bag since," Ginny added.

"Well?" Allegra asked. "Do you want them?"

Hermione started to shake her head, but then she stopped. "You know what . . . I think I'll take them."

Allegra delved into her back and pulled out a blue packet that carried two boxes.

"Now _that's_ magic," Pansy said, leaning closer to peer into Allegra's bag. "How'd you fit all your stuff in there? Did Theo cast some charm on it?"

Allegra smiled as she handed Hermione the packet. "No, he didn't. I've just learnt from a young age that if it can't fit in the bag, it doesn't leave the house. I've becomed skilled at fitting things into a bag."

"Wow," Ginny said, admiration in her eyes. "That's amazing."

"Look at us," Luna said with a scoff. "We're so dependant on magic, we can barely comprehend Allegra's skills."

As Hermione stood up, all four girls wished her good luck. Hermione wasn't sure if they wanted the test to be positive or negative. She wasn't even sure what _she_ wanted the result to be.

* * *

The Burrow had become far too small to host birthday parties. The family was big enough, and the added friends from Hogwarts days as well as new friends from the different workplaces just made the home far too crowded. It was for this reason that Lavender was celebrating her birthday in Pansy's childhood home. She had mentioned the lack of space to the Slytherin, who had in turn mentioned it in casual conversation with her mother, leading up to Althea offering her family home for the celebration.

Lavender had noticed at some point that her best friends were missing, save Hannah. When she approached the Hufflepuff about it, the pair marched into the house and searched high and low for the girls.

It was a little later before someone noticed that birthday girl and her friends were missing. Draco and Harry offered to search inside, while Ron opted to stay where he was and dial his wife's number. He had successfully broken the piñata and was content with eating the chocolatey goodness it dropped.

"Where do you think they are?" Harry asked.

Draco shrugged. "Anywhere. Maybe Pansy's bedroom?"

As they passed by the doors to the main bathroom, a girl rushed out. They faintly heard yelling from inside -- something about privacy and manners.

"I heard your wife," Draco said.

"I heard about twelve of her, so don't worry. On another note, I think we found all of them."

After seeing the look on the girl's face, Draco and Harry decided to remain outside. That didn't mean they weren't going to put their ears against the door and listen in to the various voices and try to put a name to each one.

"Did you use both?" Allegra, probably. She had that sort of light and sweet voice.

"Yeah, do it again. Maybe it was a mistake?" No doubt that was Ginny.

"Would you just breathe? I'm sure you'll be fine." Hannah, ever the calm and collected one.

"It's not like it would be the first botched up one." Luna, for sure. Hardly anyone else spoke so daintily. No one was fooled by it, though. They all knew not to cross the witch.

"Just do it again, what's the worst that could happen?" Who else but Pansy would be so blunt when everyone else seemed to have adopted consoling tones?

"Do you want one of us to help?"

"NO, THANK YOU, LAVENDER JESSICA WEASLEY, I CAN DO THIS BY MYSELF!"

Harry snickered. "I might have married an amplifier, but you, mate, are living with the whole surround sound system."

"Piss off, Scarface. I'm trying to listen."

* * *

The bathroom had been silent for some time. None of them seemed to want to leave the unnaturally large bathroom, so Hermione had casted numerous charms to hide herself and the toilet away while they all made themselves comfortable.

She was slightly amused to find Hannah and Lavender relaxing in the large bathtub, while Pansy was leaning against the sink and Allegra sat atop the marble. Ginny had decided the floor of the shower was comfortable, and Luna was sitting properly on a chair she'd conjured.

"Well?" they all asked.

Hermione bit her lip. "Don't know yet," she told them honestly. She handed it to Allegra, who set it on the countertop behind her.

Hermione paced the length of the bathroom, her thumbnail between her teeth, watching the steps she took.

"Hermione, we've all seen false positives before," Luna said softly. "It's perfectly normal."

Outside, Draco and Harry were finding it increasingly harder to understand a word of what was said inside. Neither had the brains to ask a certain set of twins for their Extendable Ears.

"I don't think that's what's worrying her," Allegra said. "I think she's worried it _wasn't_ wrong. Hermione? Am I right?"

Hermione simply nodded without breaking her rhythm. "What does it say?" she asked. "I'm not looking at it."

Allegra turned around and picked up the glass. She glanced up at Hermione and wondered if the Gryffindor was really afraid of her own child. She squinted at the stick and then nodded to herself. With a smile at Hermione, she set the glass down behind her again. "No need to worry yourself, it's negative."

Draco and Harry were glad to discover that the girls had returned to their normal volume. It made eavesdropping far more easier.

Luna narrowed her eyes at Allegra. She was pretty sure Hermione was pregnant, and so far, she hadn't been wrong about anyone. So what was the Muggle playing at?

Pansy smiled at Hermione. "See, you were stressing for nothing."

Hermione let out a relieved sigh and stopped pacing. Allegra bit her lip, slightly nervous, and Luna understood what her intentions had been. "How do you feel, Hermione?" the Ravenclaw asked.

"I feel . . ." She wanted to say relieved, but for some reason, she wasn't relieved anymore. "I don't know."

"No relief?" Hannah called from the bathtub. "Nothing?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. I was when you first said it, but . . . I don't know. How can you fall in love with something that doesn't even exist?"

Lavender scrambled out of the bathtub and made her way to Hermione. "Are you . . . upset? Did you want it to be positive?"

"I don't know!" Hermione wailed. "No, I didn't, but now that it isn't, I wish it was and I just _don't_ _know_."

"Do you want to take it again?" Pansy asked. "Just to be a hundred percent sure? I'm sure I've got one somewhere, we can just --"

"No, I don't want to do it again. I just want to . . ."

Confused and slightly worried glances were shared. A minute ago, Hermione was deathly afraid the test would be positive, and now it seemed that a negative test was not what she wanted.

Allegra smiled. "I lied," she said.

"You what?" Hermione asked.

She shrugged. "I lied. It's positive. I just wanted to make sure that's what you wanted."

Hermione seemed to have lost the ability to stand on her own. "You lied . . . that means . . . you sneaky little son of a _bitch_."

Allegra hopped off the counter and walked up to Hermione. "You're going to make a _great_ mother, Hermione. I can tell. Now, ladies, I say we go find the father."

"Oh, man," Pansy said with a wide grin. "Draco's gonna _crap_ himself."

* * *

Harry watched the Slytherin carefully. Draco seemed to have stopped breathing and if possible, he had gone paler.

"You know, we should go before they decide to leave . . . um, Draco? Are you still alive? Should I pinch you? Oh, for Merlin's sake, move your arse." Harry grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him away from the bathroom. They hid in the dining room whole the group of softly squealing girls passed on their way back outside. Harry snapped his fingers in front of Draco's face. "Hey, anyone home?"

"She's pregnant," the blond wizard mumbled.

"Yes, it has been known to be a side effect of sex."

"Shut up, Potter."

Harry grinned. "A word of advice, mate, let _her_ tell _you_. Don't blurt out that you were eavesdropping as soon as you see Hermione's face."

"Listen, I'm insane, not stupid."

"I'm not implying that you are. I'm speaking from personal experience."

Draco took a deep breath. "Right, let's go."

* * *

Harry was simply amazed at Draco's ability to act. He watched in a mix of awe and envy as the Slytherin smiled at Hermione.

"Where have you been? Harry and I even went to search inside. We've been looking for you for ages!"

Hermione seemed to have lost the ability to speak. "I -- err -- you -- um -- what was the question?"

Lavender elbowed her. "Go somewhere quiet," she hissed.

Draco looked concerned, and Harry's jaw nearly dropped at how real it seemed. "You all right, Hermione? Do you want to go inside for a moment?"

Hermione nodded. "Mm hm."

Draco moved slightly and gestured for Hermione to walk. Harry stared after them, dumbstruck.

"What's that look for?" Ginny asked. "You look like you've witnessed something great."

"I did!" Harry said. "That was some bloody good acting!"

Ginny frowned. "He already knows, doesn't he?" she asked with her eyes narrowed.

Harry hesitated. "Yes," he said with a sigh after a moment. "Yeah, he does."

"Well, that's great, I suppose. Or whatever, come on, we've got to go shopping. Have you any idea how many baby showers we'll be attending over the next few weeks? Maybe we should just converge them all and just have one great big party for all of us."

 _Oh_ _dear_ , Harry thought, _what did_ _I_ _marry_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the dramione baby 90% of y'all were probably waiting on
> 
> I'm like 12% sure of the above fact.


	30. Naming children is not Draco's strong suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's old friend pays a visit  
> Tobias is delighted  
> Hermione is beyond pissed 
> 
> Draco is amused and also a little afraid

Hermione ran around in a frenzy while Draco casually leaned against the wall. Tobias stood next to him.

"What's mum doing?"

"Cleaning."

"But she's already done it. She's even vacuumed the carpet twice."

"Tobias, it's far better to let her vacuum it again than try and stop her. Trust me, I've been living with her for the past nine years. Besides, watching is pretty amusing."

Tobias grinned. "But do you know why mum's all about cleaning? It's not spring, is it?"

Draco smiled down at the boy. "No, it's not spring. One of your mum's old friends is coming to visit tomorrow, but you'll be at school."

"Can't I skip? I want to meet mum's friend. All of yours and mum's friends are so fun!"

Draco almost laughed. "Skip school?"

"Tomorrow's _Friday_ , Dad. It'll be like a long weekend!"

"You can't skip school, your mother will kill us both."

Tobias sighed. "Fine."

"Chin up, bud. I'm sure mum's friend will still be here when you get back."

Tobias brightened instantly.

* * *

Hermione was thinking about lunch for Tobias when he returned from school when the doorbell rang. She paused in front of the door to brush down the shirt she was wearing before opening the door. _Remember_ , she told herself, _no magic_. She smiled at Carli as a taxi pulled away.

"Morning, Hermione. I see you're already up. I was afraid I was a bit early."

Hermione smiled as she stepped out of the way to let Carli enter. "No, it's quite all right. I was up rather early so I could get Tobias ready for school."

"How old is he again?"

"He turned ten in January," Hermione said after locking the door and following Carli into the living room. "Tea?"

"Yes, thank you. Ten years old already?"

Hermione smiled at her kettle. "The words he knows make it seem like he's twenty."

Hermione peeked into the living room to find Carli engrossed in the photos on display. Quickly, she pulled out her wand and sped the process up. She returned with two steaming cups. "Those are his best friends," she said, noticing the photo that held the reporter's attention. "Teddy and Bailey. They all seemed to be glued to each other when they're together."

Carli turned and took the cup and saucer from Hermione with a soft thanks. "The blue hair? His parent let him dye it?"

Hermione shrugged. "It's actually just a new sort of temporary dye. It's perfectly safe for kids. His parents . . . he lives with a friend of mine and his wife. Teddy's parents are both dead."

"That's awful! What happened?"

"Um, they were on the police force and well . . . it's not exactly a safe profession."

"I see."

Hermione nodded, then gestured to the couches. "Have a seat. It must've been a long flight."

Carli smiled as she sat across Hermione, both women setting their tea down on the coffee table. "Long? Not so much. Awful? Very much so. This kid behind me kept kicking my seat, and when I turned to ask him to stop, the mother snapped at my like I was wrong."

"That's why I prefer staying on the same continent. That way I can drive places."

"So, you already know what I got into. Where do you work?"

"The ministry," Hermione replied without thinking.

"Really?"

"Yes, um, I work in disaster management."

Magic folk revealing themselves to muggles _was_ technically a disaster from the ministry's point of view, right?

"Wow, and here I thought I'd see you in journalism after that whopping essay you wrote in second grade."

Hermione smiled. "So did I, but I do enjoy my work. The flexible hours are a blessing, really."

"I'm sure, with Tobias and everything. Does your husband work too?"

"Oh, no, we're not married. But yes, he does work. His hours are a lot more flexible, but I don't exactly envy him. It's a lot more strenuous."

Carli chose not to question Hermione's relationship status. "What does he do?"

Hermione mentally cursed herself for not planning her answers to these questions beforehand. "He's an investigator," Hermione decided. "One of the ministry's top three."

"Oh, wow. So you both work for the Minister?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"So, how have you been all these years?"

"Oh, there have been some ups and downs along the way, but it's all good now. Surprisingly, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Carli smiled. "I take it boarding school was to your liking? You spent one full summer back home before it was just a few days here and there."

"I made wonderful friends, Carli. You should meet them, I think they'd like you."

"I remember you mentioned them that summer in '92. Some Harold and -- what was it? Something with an 'r' -- Richard?"

Hermione laughed. "Harry and Ron."

"Well, you can't blame me for forgetting. It was about fifteen years ago."

"Yes, about fifteen."

"What about the others you spoke about? That bully with a funny name . . . what was it again? Donny? David? Dickwad?"

"Carli!" Hermione chided with a smile. "You know that wasn't a word I knew back then!"

"No, but you know it now."

"True. It's Draco, actually, and he's my --"

They heard a key in the door, followed by the wood hitting the frame as it was closed again. "Granger, I'm going to murder either myself or the principal, because he's a huge lump of turd and deserves to be bathed in oil and then covered in wasps so he can -- hello."

Carli stared at Draco with a blank expression, not entirely sure what to make of his apparent greeting. Hermione, on the other hand, had been watching him with a smile. "What did Mr Andrews do this time?"

For a brief second, Draco forgot about the guest in his house. "He stole my parking spot!"

Hermione sighed as she stood up. "You can't keep trying to take the teachers' spots and then whine when you see them parked there. Anyway, enough with the theatrics, this is Carli Wright. She's a friend from when I was much younger. Carli, this is Draco Malfoy."

Realisation flashed across the Muggle's face. "Oh," she said softly. Then she quickly stood up and extended her hand to Draco with a warm smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, mr Malfoy."

"Likewise, ms Wright," Draco said very calmly, shaking her hand.

"Oh, for a minute there, I thought you were going to go into royalty-complex overdrive and kiss her hand."

Draco grinned at the brunette beside him. "You know all that is reserved," he said.

Hermione pushed him away, but she was smiling. "Piss off, Goldilocks. Carli and I are going out, but we should be back before Tobias gets out of school."

Draco nodded. He walked both women to the door, catching Hermione's arm before she followed Carli out. "You forgot something."

Hermione smiled and stretched up to kiss Draco's cheek.

"While you're out, see if you can get her to buy diapers. Those things are expensive."

"Draco!"

"I'm kidding. Go have fun. Don't worry about hurrying back, Tobias is heading home with Pansy for an afternoon with Bailey and Teddy."

Hermione flicked Draco's nose before hurrying to her car and unlocking it so she and Carli could get in. Once Hermione was gone, Draco hurried to the hall and grabbed the telephone. He dialled the number and waited for it to connect. "Okay, she's gone. Bring all your siblings too, Potterette, we're going to need a _lot_ of help."

Nearly eight hours later, Allegra was doing all she could to keep Hermione from returning home. They had decided Allegra should be the one to keep Hermione distracted, as she herself was a Muggle and did not possess the ability to use magic. She did however possess great ability in thinking off the top of her head and keeping people distracted.

Everyone else had hurried to Hermione's house. While most of them were working inside, two or three remained outside to keep up disillusionment charms so the whole neighbourhood didn't see all the magic.

Now, eight hours later, Tobias and Draco stood in front of what used to be the child's bedroom. It had been split down the middle -- it used to be an unecassarily large room -- with two doors where there was only one.

One door was decorated under directions from Tobias himself. Charlie had sat on the floor and guided Tobias's hand as they painted a dragon on the bottom that could fly around and from door to door like a painting moved portraits. Behind it was a fairly simple scenery of grassy hills and at the top was the boy's name.

The other door was still blank with a small note taped to it.

 _To be decorated in five months time_.

"I like my new room," Tobias told everyone with a satisfied smile. He hadn't said it, but he was overjoyed to learn that he too would soon be an older sibling, like James and Phoebe and Molly and Vicki.

* * *

Carli stayed in London for a week, acquainting herself with Hermione's friends and family, and the Monday after her departure Luna had her twins, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander.

For his birthday, Draco received many sets of earplugs from Harry, Ron and Neville. Hermione laughed for quite some time, then threatened to burn the lot if they were used to block her out. Draco laughed with her, then joked about having to share with Rolf and Blaise.

Twenty five days later, Narcissa Malfoy closed her eyes for the last time and a sombre mood washed over the blond Slytherin. For the first time in years, he downed an entire vial of Dreamless Sleep potion in order to sleep peacefully.

A week after their anniversary, a massive argument broke out between Pansy and Blaise. It was soon determined that the cause of the argument was that Pansy wanted to name her daughter the way she, her mother, her grandmother and so on were named -- after flowers -- and Blaise wanted to keep his word to his mother but it seemed that no flowers bore Italian names. Luna laughed and laughed before she suggested the simple name Rosa. The baby in her arms gurgled happily and she was then named such.

Ginny Potter went into labour moments after wishing August a happy birthday, and little Luna shared a birthday with the second Longbottom child. Luna was rather touched to learn that the child's middle name would be her own. Harry joked that it was all he could to in return for having a rat named after him.

On the twentieth of September, Theo apparated into Pansy and Blaise's house -- he learned from his mistake and would _never_ pop in uninvited at Draco's -- to inform them that his baby girl was born the day before. Once discharged from the Muggle hospital, Allegra introduced Caelia to the group of softly squealing girls.

On the twenty fourth of November, three children who were up way past their bedtime heard an angry yell, followed by repeated thuds. "I'm going to kill you, Draco Malfoy! Call Ginny _now_!"

"I'm calling! I'm calling!"

Bailey was the one who braved leaving the safety of her sleeping bag in Tobias's room to see what the matter was. She found Hermione on the couch, brandishing a broom, while Draco scrambled around, the phone held between his ear and his shoulder while he carried a bag and randomly threw things when Hermione shouted. Bailey rushed back into the room. "Toby Toby Toby Toby guess what?!"

"What? Mum and dad aren't fighting then?"

"No!" she shouted excitedly. "Your new brother is coming today!"

"Toby's gonna get a sister!" Teddy said.

"Brother!" Bailey shouted.

"Sister!" Teddy argued.

"It doesn't matter!" Tobias said. "I'm gonna be a big brother!"

"Like me!" Teddy said with a smile.

"Yeah, like you."

It was Bill Weasley that showed up to fetch the three kids. Teddy leapt excitedly onto his uncle's back while Bailey and Tobias followed like obedient children.

* * *

"Ha!" Bailey shouted. "I was right!"

"Damnit," Teddy said.

"Can I hold her, mum?" Tobias asked.

Hermione nodded, so Draco made the boy sit down before allowing him to carry the baby girl. She blinked up at her brother with big gray eyes.

Tobias stared at her, his own eyes just as wide. "I have a sister," he said softly. "What's her name, mum?"

Hermione's soft expression hardened, Lavender yelped, Harry squeaked, Draco froze and the baby laughed. "If your father goes missing, just know that I had nothing to do with it."

"It's not that bad, Hermione," Lavender said with a weary smile.

"She has _five_ names," Hermione said flatly.

"Oh, like me!" Tobias said with a grin. "That's so cool. So what are they?"

Hermione smiled. It seemed that the fact that Tobias liked it made the entire fiasco a bit more bearable.

"Nymphadora Henrietta Narcissa Jean Malfoy."

"That's a bloody big mouthful," Tobias said.

"Hey," Hermione snapped. "I made a big mistake cursing in front of you. We're not doing that to your sister, understood?"

"Yes, mum," Tobias said with a quick nod. "Can we call her Dora for short?"

"I think that's a lovely nickname."


	31. The last proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an eleven year old makes a great wingman, plus his ten year old friends. 
> 
> Or, in which three kids help Draco Malfoy propose

"Do you know what the plan is?"

"Why are we whispering?"

"Because it's a _secret_ plan. Will you remember it tomorrow?"

"I'm eleven, not stupid."

"You'll be eleven tomorrow only. Anyway, I'm counting on you and your friends, Tobias."

"Dad. We're young, not incompetent."

"I see your mum's taught you a new word. I trust you three to remember the plan. Get some sleep and I'll wake you in the morning."

"Good night, dad."

"Night, kid."

* * *

Hermione stood in front of Tobias with a camera in her hand as he beamed at the candles on his cake.

"Make a wish!" Teddy shouted after he had finished singing for Tobias along with everyone else. "Make a wish and then blow the candles out!"

"Yeah," Bailey said from the other side of the birthday boy. "Aunt Legga says if you make a wish and then blow the candles out, your wish will come true."

Pansy leaned towards Allegra. "That name is all Blaise. I had nothing to do with it."

Allegra smiled. "It's cute. I like it."

Tobias squinted at the cake for a moment before blowing out all eleven candles.

"What did you wish for?" Bailey asked.

Teddy nodded eagerly. "Grandmum says if you tell, then it _really_ will come true!"

Ginny frowned and leaned towards her brother. "Mum never said that, did she?"

Ron shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe she said it to _them_."

Tobias smiled at his friends. "I wished that mum and dad would get married."

Hermione nearly dropped the camera. Their daughter was nearly three months old, they'd been living under the same room for almost ten years, yet at any allusion to even a steady relationship had Hermione a fumbling mess. It was no surprise that she simply stared slack-jawed at the Slytherin that was down on one knee, holding out an engagement ring.

Lavender, who happened to be nearest, elbowed the Gryffindor. "This is the part where you say yes," she whispered loudly.

"You mean I didn't? I said it in my head."

"You'd do well to say it out loud too."

"OH!"

"Could you be a little quicker?" Draco asked.

"You stupid little ass-ferret," Hermione muttered, grabbing his collar and pulling him up. "Whatever made you think I would say no?" she asked.

"So that's a yes, then?"

"YES, YOU STUPID ASS-FERRET!"

Draco responded by wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.

Almost as if they were one person, the three children behind the birthday cake all tilted their heads slightly to the right. "Aww."

* * *

"I'M GOING TO DIE!"

"You are _not_ going to die," Hannah said as she grabbed the bobby pins and started tucking stray locks of Hermione's hair away.

"I'M GOING TO GO INSANE!"

"You are _not_ going to go insane," Ginny said as she traded the eyeshadow palette for blush and the corresponding brush.

"I'M GOING TO FORGET HOW TO TALK!"

"You are _not_ going to forget how to talk," Pansy called from the two veils she was choosing between.

  
"I'M GOING TO THROW UP ON HIM!"

"You are _not_ going to throw up on him," Lavender said as she did the fifty small buttons on the back of Hermione's dres.

"I'M GOING TO TRIP AND FALL AND _DIE_!"

"You are _not_ going to trip and fall and die," Luna said as she threaded another bead on Hermione's 'something blue' to wear.

"I'M GOING TO ACCIDENTALLY CALL HIM AN ASS-FERRET IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!"

"You are _not_ going to call him and ass-ferret in front of everyone," Allegra said as she rearranged Hermione's bouquet.

Hermione pouted as she realised she'd run out of excused.

"That's perfect, hold that pout," Ginny said. "Makes applying your lipstick twice as easy."

"If you're done wailing," Hannah said, "Lavender and I would appreciate you not moving anymore."

"I think we're going to go with pearl," Pansy said. "Goes better with the lillies, don't you think?"

Allegra glanced at the veil that was dotted with pearls. "I agree. How does the arrangement look?"

Luna gave her a thumbs up. "I would say it looks better than mine, but I don't really remember mine."

"Right," Lavender said as she finished with each painstaking button.

All of them stepped away from the bride and stared at her.

Lavender started the checklist. "Something old?"

"Check," Ginny said, admiring Narcissa's wedding gown on Hermione.

"Something new?"

"Check," Pansy said, tucking the veil into place around the neat bun Hannah had succeeded in forming on Hermione's head.

"Something borrowed?"

"Check," Allegra said, watching in amusement as Hermione's admired the string of pearls that the singer insisted she wear because it looked very dainty around her neck.

"And something blue?"

"Check," Luna said as she held up the thin bracelet that she'd intricately woven with dazzling blue beads before tying it around Hermione's wrist.

"And the final touch," Lavender said, grabbing the bouquet Allegra held out and placing it in Hermione's hands.

The six women stood together and admired their handiwork. Hermione was the most beautiful bride any of them had ever seen.

Pansy snorted after a moment. "Draco's gonna faint when he sees you."

* * *

She wasn't entirely wrong. When Hermione walked in, clutching Ron's arm in a vice-like grip, following behind Bailey, Sora, Roxanne and Fleur, Draco nearly forgot how to breathe.

The girls made sure to later point out to Hermione that everything she was worrying about, Draco ended up doing -- excluding the barfing and dying, although at one point, they really thought he'd died of shock at seeing Hermione.

Hermione held up her hand and watched as the gold band glinted under the fluorescent light of her living room. "I got married," she whispered softly, as if it was just setting in.

"Mm hm," Draco hummed from beside her. "That's usually what happens at a wedding."

"Oh, shut up, you ass-ferret." Hermione said with a smile, turning her head to look at the blond.

Draco rolled over on his side to grin at Hermione. "I may be an ass-ferret, but the important thing is that I'm _your_ ass-ferret."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That was cheesy."

"Maybe so, but you find it endearing."

"Unfortunately."

"Oh, shut up. You know you love me."

Hermione shifted closer, resting her head on Draco's shoulder and tucking the covers beneath her chin. "Can you blame me?"

Draco smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Just by the way, before you drift off into peaceful sleep, I figured out that you roped those three monstrosities into doing all that drama on Tobias's birthday for you."

"I distinctly recall a certain drunk version of you demanding about six years ago that if we were doomed to be together, I had better surprise you. You can't tell me you weren't surprised."

Hermione smiled as she attempted to snuggle even closer to her ferret. "You never cease to amaze me."

* * *

On the other side of London, some distance from most of the city, five Galleons passed between a set of red haired twins.

"I told you Hermione would be the last of the lot," Fred declared.

"Ah, shut up and take my money."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER COMING UP, Y'ALL


	32. The Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEPTEMBER, 1ST  
> EIGHT YEARS LATER
> 
> In which a lot of things happen, but the main thing is that Harry forgets to get on the train. Again.

"Oh, for God's sake, Draco. Stop kicking the wheels, it got us here perfectly fine. It won't do anything, anyway. It's a car, not a bloody horse."

"I KNOW THAT, YOU ASS-FERRET!"

Hermione froze in the middle of pulling a large black trunk out of the boot of the car. "Did you just call me an _ass-ferret_?" she asked.

"What's an ass-ferret?"

Hermione rounded on the eleven year old girl patiently waiting for her trunk. "If I ever hear that you called someone an ass-ferret, you better have valid reasons, young lady, or so help me God, I will ground you for two weeks."

"Honey, that's not how discipline works."

"Shut up, you just called me an ass-ferret. You don't get to talk."

The black haired wizard leaning against the car snorted. "An ass-ferret, Dora dear, is what Mum calls Dad when he's being . . . Dad."

"I see. So . . . Rosa can be an ass-ferret, then?"

"Dora!" Hermione scolded.

"Well, Hermione, you _did_ say she could use it with valid reasons, and with a father like Blaise, Rosa can definitely be coined an ass-ferret."

"Draco!"

Tobias grinned. "We're going to miss the train," he said.

"It's only ten, Toby," Dora said as she checked her watch.

"Yeah, but with Mum and Dad having a go at each other now, it'll be ten fifty-nine when we move. Go grab that trolley, I'll pull your trunk out."

Tobias reached into the boot of the car and grabbed his sister's trunk. "What's in here?" he shouted. "A tonne of bricks?!"

Dora smiled as she returned with a trolley. "Mum said I could take my novel collection with."

Tobias heaved the trunk onto the trolley. "Dora, Dora, Dora. You're _eleven_ years old. You'll have plenty of years to read all your books. Twice. You should be a little more excited for Hogwarts. I even nicked a special gift for you from Uncle Harry."

Dora's sterling eyes lit up. Tobias put a finger to his lips and passed her a heavy piece of folded parchment.

"No way," the young girl whispered. "I saw James with this over the summer, and he said his dad will _never_ allow him to take it to Hogwarts. This is great, Toby! You're the best brother ever!"

She locked her arms around his middle and squeezed him. Tobias ruffled her platinum curls. "Listen, if anyone asks, you got it from Dad, okay?"

"Yes, sir!" Dora said with a salute as she stuffed it into her small bag. Then she pulled at Hermione's bag. "Mum," she whined, dragging the word out. "We're going to be late!"

Hermione seemed to suddenly remember why they had come to King's Cross Station. "Oh! You're right."

She turned back to the car to realise that her daughter's trunk was not there anymore.

"Come on," Dora wailed. "Toby already did everything."

Hermione smiled and kissed Tobias's cheek. "You, my little prince, are a blessing. Honestly."

Tobias beamed. "You hear that, Dora? I'm a _blessing_."

"Yeah," Dora scoffed as she grabbed the handle of her trolley. "A conceited blessing."

"But a blessing nonetheless," Tobias said as he moved to help Dora push the trolley.

Hermione closed the car boot and watched as the two of them walked in.

"We should probably follow them, love."

"Oh! Yes, right."

Hermione locked the car, tossed the keys in her bag, grabbed Draco's hand and followed her children.

* * *

Hermione gazed at the children huddled around her and her friends.

She made sure all the Second Year students in her family made it to the station.

There were the twins, Dorian and Deanna, with their reddish brown hair, clear blue eyes wide as they listened to their mother. Lavender was lecturing them on what was the best way to worm their way out of trouble.

Hiding behind her dark blonde hair, and perring around with big brown eyes, Holly stood with her mother, who was once again reminding Neville to avoid poisonous plants with the First Years.

The platinum haired twins, Lorcan and Lysander, listened attentively while Luna told them where the best hiding spots were. They planned on teaming up with Dorian and Deanna against Peeves and the professors.

There was Rosa, with her pitch black hair and light brown eyes, avoiding her father's theatrics and talking calmly to Lily. She was so much like her mother, yet resembled Blaise in very many ways.

And little redhaired Lily herself, recalling the previous year, when, with tears in her bright green eyes, she had been clinging to her mother as Harry assured her that her cousins were lying about the Giant Squid eating students at night.

Thirteen year old Lucy Weasley stood with her older sister as the two orange haired sisters spoke to two other girls. Lucy seemed to look up to Molly very much, who was about to begin her Sixth Year.

James, who was also about to begin his Sixth Year, had taken it upon himself to be a personal mentor to fourteen year old Albus and a very close friend he had made, Scorpius.

Louis, ready for his Fourth Year, stuck by his prefect sister, Dominique, who was more than ready to finish up her Seventh Year and put school behind her.

It took some coaxing, but Holly was soon standing with August instead as the Fifth Year introduced his baby sister to his friends.

Not very far away, two sets of Weasley twins pulled aside two other sets of twins, one red haired and one platinum haired, to explain to them exactly how the best pranks were pulled.

Phoebe was missing, but Hermione didn't think much of it as she had noticed the nineteen year old witch disappear with twenty year old Victoíre when the number of children and adults seemed to multiply.

"MALFOY! GRANGER! WHERE ARE THOSE TWO JACKASSES?!"

"Blaise, honey, why don't you take a deep breath first?"

Blaise stared at his wife. "Pansy, could you please hand me the rotten package." The request was so polite, Tobias actually stepped closer to Blaise and allowed the man to drag him back to his parents.

Most of the group was used to Blaise by now, and they simply ignored him. Blaise let go of Tobias, who was grinning very cheekily.

"Mate, tell your son to keep his hands off my sister."

As he said this, Tobias blew a kiss towards Bailey, who smiled and exaggeratedly batted her eyelashes.

"Tobias," Draco said. "Can you keep your hands off your girlfriend, please? It's creeping her brother out."

Blaise glared at Draco. "It is not creeping me out, Draco."

"I'm sorry. Tobias, can you stay away from Bailey, please? It's making Blaise feel like the lesser loved sibling because he isn't getting any ac--"

Hermione whacked Draco very hard with her bag, but aside from the quick movement, she had barely moved a muscle.

Tobias snorted, but otherwise kept his amusement to himself. Blaise glared even harder. "I hate you, Draco Malfoy. I really hate you."

Draco grinned. "Look, is it my fault your mother had a daughter? Is it my fault your mother organised play dates for her daughter and my son with this woman here? Is it my fault they're dating?"

"It's your fault for scaring Hermione and Lavender and making Hermione drop flobberworms before Lavnder dropped leaves in that damn potion twenty two years ago."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, calm down, Blaise. She's twenty one years old, she can do what she likes."

"And _who_ she likes, apparently," Blaise muttered.

"Vic's been having quite a lot of _fun_ for nearly twenty minutes and I haven't seen Uncle Bill jump down anyone's throat," Tobias whined. "Who knows what else she's been doing!"

"Do not make me use middle names," Hermione warned. Tobias smiled at Blaise. "Rosa is looking for you, Uncle Blaise."

Blaise glared at each Malfoy in turn before leaving.

"Don't worry about him," Hermione told Tobias. "He's just mad because no one is paying much attention to his theatrics. Come on, say goodbye to your sister, the train is about to leave."

Dora hugged her brother tightly, then her father, and then her mother. Hermione paused. "I know that look, Nymphadora. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing's wrong, mum. I'm just nervous about the sorting."

Hermione glanced behind her and noticed the Draco was very engrossed in a Quidditch argument -- _discussion_ \-- with Harry and Ron.

"Tell me honestly, princess."

"Toby says that people are still jackasses and some of them are still very nasty towards Slytherin. What if the Hat puts me in Slytherin and people don't like me?"

Hermione smiled. "Honey, if the Hat puts you in Slytherin, it's because you belong in Slytherin, and if people are nasty to you, then you have my full permission to curse them to seventh circle of hell. Just don't physically fight them, because then you might get into real trouble. Besides, I think Slytherin could do with an amazing witch like you."

"I hope Cal and I get into the same house."

"Well, if you don't get on the train, Caelia will get sorted without you. Go on, now, and don't worry about the Sorting. Any house will be perfectly all right." 

Everyone waved as the train pulled out of the station and until they couldn't see the train any longer. Hermione walked over to Ron and Harry. "Well, that's the last time I'll see that Hogwarts letter," she said.

"Yeah," Harry said, remembering the same thought in his mind when he sent Lily off last year.

Hermione stared at the three figures on the far end of the platform, one with pale skin and hair black as the night, with with dark skin and deep brown hair, and one with tanned skin and a shock of blue hair.

"They remind me of someone," she said.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, they do."

Then, both Ron and Hermione turned to Harry. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GET ON THE TRAIN WITH NEVILLE!"

Harry's eyes widened. "Oh, bloody hell. Not again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that is it for He's Not Mine, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'd tell you to stay tuned for more fandom content from me, but knowing my highly unreliable self, the content may only surface in seven years' time. Still, I'm glad whoever is still here had stuck it out till the end with me. 
> 
> The original draft will probably be posted to my wattpad account sometime in the newr future, if anyone is interested. 
> 
> Fun Fact: this made 50 chapters in the drafts °•° 
> 
> If you enjoyed this book, drop me a comment! I'd love to know what your favourite part of the book was, and where you found yourself thinking "I should read further"
> 
> Well, that's it from me,  
> Cheers, mates, see y'all when inspiration next beats me up with new ideas! =D


End file.
